


Reverie

by incognitotoro



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Dreams, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Minor Aang/Katara, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 72,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitotoro/pseuds/incognitotoro
Summary: A serious illness and a week of fever dreams force Katara to confront the issues between her and Aang. When the fever passes and she separates from the Avatar, her dreams take a different turn. Unsure where to go to begin her new life, she decides to trust the dreams and visit an old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things,  
> 1\. The original iceberg -> comet arc takes a few years rather than a few months, but otherwise plays out the same, so everyone is a bit older, with Aang being about 15 when i've set it, Katara 18-19, Zuko 20-21.  
> 2\. There will be at least 2 chapters of basically just fever dreams, sorry not sorry. Dreams are fun to write.  
> 3\. I love comments and constructive feedback :D

It had all started with a cold. Well, it had _all_ started with a boy in the ice. She supposed that if she and Sokka hadn’t gone out fishing that day, her life- and the world- would look very different now.  As it was Katara woke up one morning in the Earth Kingdom sniffling and coughing and feeling like her head was full of cotton wool. It had been some eighteen months since the end of the war and six since she and Aang had left Ba Sing Se to go on what he called the ‘Avatar World Tour’.  They travelled from village to village, greeting citizens and fixing problems big and small alike, Aang’s connection to the spirit world and her healing abilities often proving invaluable.  Yes, to the handful of Earth Kingdom settlements they had visited they were every inch the power couple, but Katara had noticed recently that they were much better around other people than they were alone. She couldn’t say why, but they just didn’t seem to have much to talk about, and she was reminded of that time Sokka went off to train in swordsmanship, when it had felt like they all suddenly forgot how to interact with each other. So when she started to feel sick, she hadn’t wanted to shiver away on Appa while Aang fussed and worried, she hadn’t wanted to sit in some random village with deferential strangers tiptoeing around her, all she wanted was to go home.

“Come on Katara, I’m sure it’s just a cold, it’ll be gone by the time we get to the next place! Gita told me there are these Rabbit-Gulls that-”

Katara snorted and bit back a snarky comment. Gita had been a particularly _deferential_ citizen of the last village. She wouldn’t mind the excessive hero worship so much if more of it were directed at her. She was respected yes, but the adulation, the _awe_ , that was all his. She felt a pang of guilt at her pettiness. He had saved the world after all, and friends don’t hate friends for their success. _But –_ said a treacherous little voice in her mind- _Girlfriends can hate peppy little rays of sunshine for drooling all over their boyfriend…_  She took a calming breath before speaking.

“Aang, I’m sure the Rabbit-Gulls are great, but I feel like death, I don’t feel up to making dinner, let alone fixing a war ravaged land.” He looked crestfallen, but she put her arm around him and smiled. “Besides, I haven’t been home in forever! You can even drop me off and come pick me up when I’m better if you like, so you can continue your world tour!”

“Won’t be the same without you.” He said, pouting.

“Won’t be the same with me coughing and sneezing all over you either,” she said, managing to get a chuckle out of him, “Anyway, you’re the Avatar, you can’t get sick, too much to do.”

“I guess you’re right” he said, and she felt an unbidden surge of excitement. She hadn’t seen Gran-Gran in over a year, but more than that, she couldn’t remember the last time she had some real alone time, and she suddenly longed for the south pole, with its silent glaciers and endless skies.

Aang murmured something to Appa, and she felt his massive bulk turn in the air as they headed south.

By the time they reached the South Pole a few days later though, Katara knew it wasn’t just a cold. She felt… wrong. She felt pitifully weak and she always seemed to be the wrong temperature, either shivering or sweating, and she hadn’t even tried bending. Their arrival was something of a blur of jubilation and excitement turned to concern as familiar hands held her up and whisked her off to a comfortable bed in a cosy hut. She had an impression of Gran-Gran’s face, looking down at her with love and worry, apparently she looked as bad as she felt. She closed her eyes, hearing a snatch of conversation between her father and Aang, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 

***

 

Katara dreamt of the Western Air Temple.  

The eerie inverted pagodas loomed overhead and she realised she was completely alone. It occurred to her that she hadn’t been completely alone for months. She had never been a loner, but weeks and months of travelling with a big group of kids and teenagers –all expecting her to mother them in different ways of course- would take its toll. Even Aang, who she had no doubt respected her, seemed to require constant encouragement and attention, and as she got older, she seemed to have less and less energy for it. Guilt bloomed in her stomach. She loved Aang. She did. He wasn’t some annoying little kid she’s been tasked with babysitting, she _liked_ spending time with him, even if had been feeling a bit strained lately…

She roamed the silent temple, feeling oddly as if her surroundings were moving around her as she stood still in the middle of the shifting scene. She found herself if one of the rooms they had slept in where, to her mild horror, Sokka and Suki lay kissing each other.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, “Sorry, I- I didn’t know you were…” They hadn’t shown any sign they had heard her. In fact if anything their _activities_ appeared to get more intense. Katara cleared her throat loudly, turning away slightly, but to no avail. They continued with abandon.

Recognising a lost cause when she saw one, Katara turned and left the room, only to find herself in an identical one, face to face with Aang, looking exactly as he had that day all those years ago in the ice fields. She turned and found to her great relief that the writhing heap that was Sokka and Suki had disappeared.

“Do you wanna go penguin sledding with me?” Aang suddenly asked happily, his eyes bright.

“I-” She was struck by how _young_ he looked. He had grown at least 6 inches since the war ended, although the youthful light in his eyes was ever present. She expected it would still be there when he was an old man. _Young at heart._  She smiled.

Aang returned the smile and turned to leave, without waiting for her response.

“Wait-” she started after him, but as she turned a corner, she found herself in the fire palace, of all places. The walls rippled with heat haze and indistinct figures lined the walls. It was a kind of exhibition hall, some sort of display happening on a central stage. She heard voices from the middle of the room, one, cold and disapproving, the other begging and distraught. A silhouetted figure bowed low, his pleading voice still echoing around the silent room. She thought she could make out a few words; _sorry… father…_ But before she could concentrate more, there was a flash of fire from the far end of the chamber, and she felt as though she was thrown back, out of the room, out and up, up…

Katara woke in a cold sweat, convinced she could still feel the fire singeing her eyebrows, despite the chill air.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gran-Gran?”

“Yes dear, it’s me. You’re home.”

“But- but I was- I saw-I don’t know…” She stammered, shivering and looking around wildly. Gran-Gran nodded and stroked her arm soothingly.

“You have a terrible fever, Katara, I’ve no doubt you’ll come out of it, but not for a while yet I don’t think.”

“I… I don’t…” Keeping track of the situation or even the conversation was taking a colossal amount of mental energy. Her brain felt shivery and shaky and like even staying awake right now was more trouble than it was worth. It probably was.

“Shh, the healers have been in already, nothing to be done now but ride it out.” Gran-Gran smiled sadly, “Sleep now, dear,” And she did.

 

Katara flew through the icy air. She didn’t have Appa or a glider, or anything, but she sailed over the earth kingdom with unthinking ease. There was Ba Sing Se, the rings rippling out as if the Earth Palace was a pebble dropped in some great green-brown ocean. She had barely begun to enjoy the sensation when there was a flash of blue light, and suddenly she wasn’t flying, she was sitting on the cold ground, the sky a distant memory beyond a heavy roof of stone. Crystals surrounded her, throwing a hazy turquoise light over the cave and over the figures that sat slumped at opposite ends.

“I could try to heal it you know,” she heard herself say, and for a second she wasn’t sure whether she was here, watching herself avoid meeting Zuko’s eyes, or over there, speaking from her own mouth.

Now she was across the room, though she didn’t remember moving, hand reaching out tentatively to his scarred cheek and watching Zuko flinch from her touch.

“I don’t know if it would work, but…”

It was an impossibly delicate moment, and she felt as though breathing too hard might shatter it. Her hand cupped his cheek and despite his initial flinch, this time he didn’t move. A tiny flash of something showed on his face for a moment, and as he spoke, Katara thought she could see it peeking out, like a light behind a doorway; a tiny sliver of uncertain hope. 

“You would do that?” he asked softly, hesitant eyes rising to meet hers.

She saw herself shrug, lowering her hand but holding his gaze.

“Maybe it’s meant to be.”

“What do you mean?” He was still looking down at her, as though if he looked away she would disappear. Maybe she would.

“Maybe I’m meant to heal you, so we can heal the world together.”

But this wasn’t right was it? She thought suddenly. Aang and Iroh should have barged in through the wall, shattering the moment into a thousand pieces, and Zuko wouldn’t help them heal the world for a long time, and not before he had shattered her heart as well.

The realisation hit her like ice water. Oh it may have born and died in these catacombs, but that tiny, fragile moment of possibility _had_ existed between them, it was just that she had never admitted it to herself.

As if on cue, the wall exploded into nothing and Aang and Iroh burst in, but apparently she was done with this scene, because the crystalline walls melted away into the softness of sleep.

When she awoke it was to the muted bustling noises from outside the hut and the tantalising smell of some sort of broth wafting over to her. She thought she felt better than the last time she woke, but not by much. She wasn’t even sure if she had dreamt the conversation with Gran-Gran, but she did know that she was hungry to her very bones and that broth was calling to her.

With a groan, she attempted to push herself up in bed.  There was a louder bustling from outside and she was quickly joined by Gran-Gran and another woman, probably one of the healers.

“Easy now,” said the younger woman with a chuckle, “Can’t go undoing all our hard work.”

She heard Gran-Gran snort and mutter something like, “ _stubborn”._

“H’ngry” she managed as she settled gratefully against a mountain of cushions and furs. More chuckling.

“Well you would be, you’ve been in and out for nearly a week!” said the healer brightly.

Katara spluttered in surprise, thankfully before she started drinking the water that was offered to her.

“A week?!”

“Oh yes, quite the bug you picked up on your travels. I’m Mara by the way, came down from the north to teach healing here, as well as get to know our wonderful southern sister tribe, but I digress-”

Katara was having trouble keeping up, her brain seemed determined to focus on the occasional single word rather than the sentence as a whole. Mara’s voice boomed with a casual confidence that clearly came as naturally to her as breathing, and Katara got the impression that she would be a true force of nature if someone did anything as unproductive as trying to cross her. Woe would betide the stubborn soldier who wouldn’t take his medicine. Mara would get along well with Toph, she thought.

It occurred to her that Mara had been talking this whole time, and was now looking at her patiently, as if waiting for a response.

“What? Sorry.”

“Quite alright, I daresay it’ll be a while until you’re fully up to scratch. Here.” She swapped the water in Katara’s hand with a large spoon as Gran-Gran brought a large bowl of broth over to the bed.

The broth was hearty and delicious. She ate carefully, since she still felt pretty shaky, feeling like she could literally feel her energy restoring with each spoonful, while Mara and Gran-Gran chatted in the background. When she had finished, Mara took the bowl from her and left the hut, leaving her with Gran-Gran. She stroked Katara’s hair gently, and she smiled as she closed her eyes, warm and comfy and _home_.

“My Katara,” she crooned affectionately , as her granddaughter slipped yet again into sleep. “My little waterbender.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended Mara to be anything but a background character, but she kind of turned into a combination of every nurse I've met and Sybil Ramkin/Vimes from Discworld.  
> Oh well, at least i'm having fun :P


	3. Chapter 3

Katara’s fever dreams waned somewhat over the next few days as she spent more time awake, and with each passing day she felt a little more alert, a little more herself. But although Mara told her she was past the worst of it, she still felt as weak and insubstantial as smoke, and she still woke to an uneasy feeling that something was wrong, if she could only figure out what it was.

“Where’s Aang?” She asked one evening while chatting with Mara. It had occurred to her that she hadn’t seen or heard him since they had first got here; she felt a twinge of guilt that she had only just noticed his absence.

“Oh, he flew off on that great fluffy beast when I told him he wasn’t needed.”

“What?” There was more to this story, she was sure.

“I told him, avatar or not, he knows nothing about _physical_ healing, and he was doing no good to anyone, least of all you, by _buzzing_  around the place worrying and trying to distract himself and everyone else along with him…” Mara trailed off, and Katara realised to her surprise that this unshakeable woman felt _guilty_ about dismissing Aang. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh no…”

“Yes well, I confess I may have upset him. But he does _fuss_ so, doesn’t he?” Katara just grinned, tickled by the image of Aang’s incessant worry-fuelled jabbering battering up against Mara’s  usually unflappable temperament. Mara sniffed haughtily, collecting herself.

“In any case, that boy needs to _not_ get his way more often. I know a sulk when I see one.”

“Truer words…” muttered Katara, before she could stop herself. Mara looked surprised, but didn’t say anything, and looked at her interestedly.

They sipped their tea (a gift from Iroh to her father) in silence for a few minutes. When Mara spoke again, Katara got the impression she was picking her words very carefully, a rarity since Mara generally valued pragmatism over tact.

“Is all well with Aang? With you and Aang?”

“Yes of course,” she replied automatically, but it was no use. Mara just looked at her steadily and she knew that whatever she told everyone else, or even herself, this woman was having none of it. She sighed.

“It’s- I don’t even know. It’s awkward. It was never this awkward before, but we just go from town to town and he does his avatar thing and I do my healing thing and then we hop onto Appa and start all over again. I mean, at least when we were running for our lives we had- I don’t know, a _purpose_ , we were doing something _important._ ”

Mara looked somewhat taken aback that all this had been so close to the surface. She opened her mouth to respond, but Katara wasn’t done. The floodgates had been opened.

“I mean, I guess the work we’re doing now is important, but it doesn’t _feel_ important. I’m sure _he_ feels important.” She added, slightly bitterly. “And whenever I suggest that I do something else for a while, something to make _me_ feel important, he either convinces me to just let it go and stay, or he ends up coming along and then surprise surprise! It’s all about the avatar again!”

There was silence for a few seconds as they both took all this in. Until now, these had just been jealous, treacherous little thoughts which came to Katara at night when there were no distractions; thoughts she had dismissed as petty at best, resentful and unworthy at worst. Now though, in the light of day, were they so petty? Was she so wrong for wanting a bit of independence? Maybe even a bit of Katara-specific glory?

“Well,” said Mara, surmising from her watery eyes that she was done for the moment, “I’m certainly glad you’re back to yourself!” Katara let out a short laugh.

“I don’t think I’ve been myself for months.” She said weakly, and felt the truth of it in her bones. She suddenly thought bizarrely of that ridiculous play on Ember Island, of that slightly pudgy actress with her water tribe robes and her hair loops; “ _you’re making me tear bend!”_ She laughed again, with much more humour than last time, despite the tears.

“I don’t know you well, Katara,” Said Mara seriously, “But from the short time I’ve spent with you and from what I’ve heard from your grandmother, I know that whatever you end up doing, it will be important. Now, will you take a bit of advice from an old lady?”

“What are you, like 35?” said Katara incredulously, but Mara just waved dismissively.

“You of all people, should know that many of us have to grow up all too quickly. This last century hasn’t lacked for experiences which force us to age inside. Now, neither you nor Aang are strangers to having too much responsibility far too young, but –and remember this is purely my opinion, such as it is – I cannot help but get the impression that you change with each new hardship, each new joy, taking the experience and making it a part of yourself, whereas Aang, Aang is himself. He will always be just himself, hardships do not change who he is at heart. Neither of these is a bad way to be, you understand, they are just different. I suppose what I’m trying to say is that it is never easy to realise someone you love will never see things the way you do, but life is full of those. I daresay you’ve already realised as much with regards to your brother, for example. What you have to decide, is how much it bothers you, and knowing that this is what it is, whether it is still what you want.” She sighed heavily and Katara was silent. She hadn’t expected such a lengthy, nor such a profound response from the usually uncomfortably straightforward Mara. Maybe she was closer to Iroh than Toph after all. 

She wasn’t crying anymore, but there was a terrifying empty feeling inside her chest. She knew that awful though it was, she had crossed a threshold and there was no going back. There was no more lying to herself, or Aang. She loved him, she really did, but they weren’t right for each other, perhaps they never had been.

“Anyway,” said Mara briskly, clapping her hands and making Katara jump, “Food for thought, certainly, but nothing to be done about it tonight.” She fluffed the pillows and started fussing around the room and just like that, Katara knew that girl-talk was over.

Mara seemed to feel like she had crossed sort of boundary after their conversation, because she didn’t stay to chat as often and didn’t bring up Aang again. Thankfully, Karata was granted a brief reprieve from her boredom in the form of a messenger hawk, squawking from outside the hut. She crossed the room with great effort and removed the message as the bird regarded her regally. To her great relief it was not news of the avatars imminent arrival, but rather a letter bearing the seal of the Fire Lord, and she started to read immediately, relishing the distraction.

_Dear Katara,_

_I was sorry to hear you have fallen ill, there are a few Fire Nation diplomats at the South Pole at the moment and they mentioned your arrival in their last communication. Obviously an afterthought for him, but it was far more interesting news than his rambling accounts of shipping lanes. I’m sure your family is taking excellent care of you and Aang is keeping you company, but I thought you might appreciate a letter from a friend all the same._

_Things have been fairly uneventful here, only one attempted coup in the last year, which failed pathetically. I was almost disappointed. It may have been a welcome break from the endless minutia of administrating a nation. I know it sounds ridiculous, I know I’m doing my duty to help heal a war ravaged land and all, but I can’t help but think sometimes that it was all much simpler when it was just a matter of defeating Azula and my father. Now I’ve written it I see how absurd it is._

_Summer is starting to turn to autumn here, to my relief. Generally I’ve got no problem with the heat, but apparently I’m still expected to conduct my meetings from behind a literal wall of fire and I admit it is starting to drive me crazy._

_I hope you have started to feel better when this reaches you, maybe you will even feel well enough to reply and provide me with a much needed diversion from Fire Nation bureaucracy._

_~~Yours sincerely,~~ _

_~~Firelord~~   Zuko_

Katara smiled widely and looked around for ink and paper. A much needed diversion indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Zuko,_

_I am feeling much better, thank you! I’m still confined to bed, though I’m not shivering and sweating and sleeping all day like I have been for the last week, which is a great relief. It has been wonderful to see my family again, I can’t imagine being in better hands, although I wish it were under better circumstances._

_I must admit I was very happy to get your letter, healing a war ravaged land gets terribly monotonous sometimes doesn’t it? I’m sorry your coup was so disappointing. Seriously though, I think it did me a lot of good to hear from you, it’s so easy to get wrapped up in the work and lose sight of everything else. I can’t believe it’s been a year since Ba Sing Se, maybe it’s time for another reunion?_

_I hope you and Mai are well and that you haven’t been working too hard._

_Katara_

_***_

Another week passed uneventfully and Katara was thoroughly bored with being in bed, although Zuko’s letter had been a pleasant surprise. Her limbs were still weak, but she longed to breath the fresh air, eat with the rest of the tribe, maybe even practice some bending if she was strong enough. She had tried bending the water from the skin to her mouth a few days ago, but apparently she was too weak for even that. Still, she thought that at this point, even just practicing the forms would make her feel better.

Anyway, there were entirely too few distractions in the little hut. Since she had had her big epiphany about Aang, her mind was restless and her sleep disturbed. She would have to talk to him at some point, but was unsure when he would be back, and was reluctant to summon him. In the mean time, she found herself too often going over and over in her head what she would say, why she felt the way she did, anticipating his responses in a way she was sure was entirely unhelpful. So when Mara gave her the go ahead to take a ( _GENTLE)_ walk to go see her father, Katara was overjoyed.

Hakoda rose immediately when she poked her head around the curtain of the chieftain’s hut, moving straight away to hug his daughter, despite the assembled dignitaries. Katara was overwhelmed with affection for a second, as her father held her tight, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“I’m so glad you’re ok, Katara,” He said. Once upon a time she might have pulled away in adolescent embarrassment, but at this moment she felt like he was the only solid thing in a world where nothing was certain anymore.

“Me too, Dad,” she whispered. He turned to the rest of the room.

“Can we resume this later? I haven’t seen my daughter in far too long.”

There was nodding and a flurry of activity as the group collected their stuff and filed out through the curtained doorway. She was mildly surprised to see that a few of them were fire nation, but they were mostly water tribe, Katara recognised Hahn from the North Pole and gave him a quick nod, which he returned as he left.

“Sorry about this,” Hakoda said, gesturing to the meeting’s mess, “Just another chapter in the endless excitement of being a diplomat.” He grimaced, reminding her so much of Sokka for a second that she couldn’t help but grin. He smiled back, apparently pleased to see her happy.

“Sometimes I feel like I made a much better warrior than a chief.” He said, shoulders slumping a little.

“Well, it’s certainly become a more high profile job in recent years.”

“You can say that again.”

“So what was the meeting about, or do I not want to know?” she asked, grinning lopsidedly and making her father roll his eyes exasperatedly.

“Reparations, trade routes, shipping lanes, cultural exchanges…”

“All that huh?”

“And so much more…” He grimaced again. “But enough of that, how are you feeling? How have the last six months been?”

“Tired, and tiring. I have to admit, I think even without the fever I was ready for a trip back home, although I wish my body could have let me know in less uncomfortable way.”  He laughed warmly and offered her a cup of tea, which she accepted.

“Still, it must have been something, travelling the world with the avatar. Again I suppose.”

“Mhmm.” She said, too quickly. She took a sip of her tea, mostly so she wouldn’t have to talk.

“Oh, that reminds me, we got word yesterday. Aang’s on his way back,”

Unfortunately Katara had just taken another sip of tea and spluttered into her cup in a very undignified fashion.

“What?”

“Yes, apparently he’s finished his latest business.” He said casually, as if she hadn’t just nearly spit tea all over her lap.

She smiled tightly and focused on her tea. She had known he would be back at some point, but knowing it would be in the next few days had paralysed her. What would she say to him? Would she say anything? What would everyone _else_ say? Oh Spirits, what if she caused a diplomatic incident by breaking up with the avatar? Would she be shunned? What was she _doing_? _And has Dad been talking this whole time?_

“So it looks like I’ll be travelling back to the fire nation,” he continued, clearly oblivious to her inner turmoil. “Apparently I’ve been roped into a tour of the islands with some Earth Kingdom bigwig to ‘foster cultural understanding’” He said these last words with heavy sarcasm, as well as finger quotes, proving once again that Sokka was his father’s son.

“What, you’re really not looking forward to being waited on and fed like a king in all those towns?” She said innocently. She knew that her father was deeply uncomfortable with normal people gushing sycophantically at him as if he were some kind of aristocrat, although it happened more and more these days. People in the rest of the world tended to see the northern and southern water tribes as the two parts of the same whole, which in a way they were, but it meant that Hakoda was often treated with the same veneration as the chief of the far more aristocratic Northern tribe, or even the Earth King, and he hated it.

“Hardly.” He said sourly, but perked up quickly, a mischievous grin forming on his tired face, “Oh, I forgot! For some reason Hahn, from the northern tribe, keeps referring to you as _Princess_ Katara!”

“What? Why?” she said incredulously. Her father shrugged.

“Beats me. But I think they called Chief Arnook’s daughter _Princess_ Yue, so I guess it makes sense to him.” Katara felt a little pang at Yue’s mention and looked upwards momentarily, even though it was daytime.

“Anyway,” her father continued, “ I suppose when he met all the fire nation diplomats, that’s what he called you, so then of course they started too, and no matter how many times I tell them that you’re not Princess Katara and your brother _certainly_ isn’t _Prince_ Sokka, it’s clear they all just see it as the appropriate title now.” He chuckled to himself at ‘Prince Sokka’ and even Katara, in her mild horror couldn’t suppress a snort at that.

“But- Oh Spirits, I hope it doesn’t catch on.” She said, shaking her head. “I’m as much of a princess as Appa…”

“And Sokka as much as Momo.” He chuckled, then sighed. “I should probably let them all back in, they do love to talk at me, but will you eat with us tonight?”

“Of course,” she said, smiling.

They hugged again and Katara ducked out of the hut into the chilly afternoon, smile fading as she remembered that Aang would be here in a matter of days. She had a lot of thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, there will be Zutara eventually, I promise. 
> 
> Hahn is the guy who was engaged to Yue, I had to look it up. 
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments make my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was a full four days until Appa appeared on the horizon, and Katara spent every idle minute agonising over what she would tell Aang when he arrived. What she would say, what he would say, then what she would say back and how everyone else would react. She had a horrible feeling that Gran-Gran had caught her muttering a rehearsed conversation under her breath when she thought she was alone. Katara wasn’t sure how, but she was sure that Gran-Gran knew what Katara herself had barely accepted; she was about to break up with the avatar.

Oh Spirits, she was about to _break up_ with the _avatar._

More than that though, she was about to break one of her best friend’s heart.

Not for the first time in the last few days, she found herself sinking into a chair with her head in her hands.

“What am I _doing_?” she breathed.

“Over-rehearsing by the sound of it.”  Came a no-nonsense voice, scaring her half to death.

 “Wha-?” her head snapped up to see Mara enter the room with a basket of laundry. Mara. Who else.  She bustled around the room, tidying away clothes and gathering cups.

“Obsessing won’t do anyone any good. When there’s no right way to say something, the only right way is straight from the heart.” And with that, she was gone as quickly as she arrived, whisking away the mess with her. Katara sat stunned.

“Are you related to Iroh or something?” she called irritably after her. No response. “It’s like they’re eighty percent proverb…” she muttered to herself.

 

That night she dreamt she was flying again, but this time on the back of a giant messenger hawk, with Appa and Aang flying alongside her.

“Why don’t you fly on Appa?” called Aang, looking hurt.

“This is better,” she said.

“Why?”

But before she could answer, there was a crackling flash of electric light, and she wasn’t flying anymore, she was standing paralysed in a courtyard, watching Zuko’s silhouette crumple in the explosion of light between her and Azula. And then it was her that was crumpling, the lightening ripping through her body and bringing her to her knees.  There was a high, cold laugh and she saw that Azula was standing over her, eyes wild.

“See? You’re nothing without him.” She laughed again. “Just another peasant without the avatar’s shadow to protect you…” Katara’s vision swam, but Azula’s cackle echoed in her mind until she woke abruptly in a cold sweat.

Later that day, after a few hours of thankfully dreamless sleep, Katara heard a shout from one of the lookouts. The avatar’s bison had been sighted. The bottom dropped out of Katara’s stomach and she sat in a daze while the village prepared for his arrival. By the time Appa set down on the ice, Katara was in conversation with Hahn about- something. She had hardly heard a word he said.

“Katara!” Called Aang jubilantly, hopping off Appa with ease and grabbing her for a tight hug. She forced a smile. “I missed you, I’m so glad you’re better!”

“Not fully better.” Chimed in Mara from somewhere behind them, “No gallivanting off on giant sky cows quite yet.” Aang narrowed his eyes in an uncharacteristically hostile expression, and she got the impression that he hadn’t quite forgiven Mara for dismissing him.

“Anyway, I’m sure the two of you have a lot to catch up on,” she continued, ignoring Aang’s glare. “It’s a while until dinner and I see no harm in a _short_ walk.” She said pointedly , not breaking eye contact with Katara. Now it was her turn to glare.

“Sounds good to me!” said Aang brightly, bouncing back.

“Sure,” said Katara, unsure whether or not to hate or love Mara at this moment.

They walked a little way out of the village, Aang prattling on about rabbit-gulls and who know what while Katara half-listened and tried to ignore the nausea which was coming over her. They stopped in the shelter of an icy cliff and watch the ocean for a few minutes in silence as Katara worked up the courage to start.

“Aang, we need to talk.”

“We are talking!” he laughed.

“No, I need you to listen.” She took a deep breath. _Just do it._ “This isn’t working. Us, I mean. I don’t know when, or how, but It’s not right…” She tailed off.

“What- what do you mean?” he said, voice suddenly very small. Another deep breath. _You can do this._

“I don’t think I can do this anymore, Aang. I don’t think I can be with you.” His eyes were watery and she felt tears spill down her cheeks. “I’m sorry…”

“But-” He was crying too now, and she felt utterly out of her depth.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

“I- Is there someone else?” he asked, after a lengthy pause.

“What?” she yelped, taken aback. Bizarrely, Zuko’s face popped into her mind, and for a split second, she thought back to the letter sitting innocently in her hut.  “No there’s not someone else! How can you ask that?”

“I dunno,” he looked down at his feet, “I just saw you talking to that guy from the North Pole and I thought-” Katara couldn’t help it, despite the tears, she barked out a laugh at the sheer absurdity of it.

“I’ve hardly said two words to him!” She shook her head disbelievingly, “The most I can say for Hahn is that he’s not as obnoxious as Sokka described. That or he’s mellowed with age, but Spirits, I’ve spent all of twenty minutes in his company!”

Aang nodded at his feet glumly, apparently unable or unwilling to meet her eyes. 

“But why then? I don’t understand, we’re _meant_ to be together!”

“Aang, I-”

“You’re my forever girl, Katara, we’re _meant to be together!”_

“Says who?” she snapped, and immediately regretted it.

“That’s not what I meant!” cried Aang, sounding utterly distraught. “I just meant- It’s always been you, Katara, and I thought- I thought it would always _be_ you…”

                This was finally too much for Katara, and she couldn’t keep the tears in anymore. Apparently neither could Aang. This was a disaster. They stood there for a while, silent apart from the ongoing snivelling that neither of them could suppress. Finally, Aang exhaled loudly, and addressed Katara, though he still didn’t meet her eyes.

“I think I’m going to go. For a while at least.”

“Aang-”

“Will you apologise to your family for me?”

“Of course, Aang,” she said, hanging her head. “I’m sorry,” she repeated yet again, but he just shook his head.

“Don’t apologise, don’t keep apologising, I just can’t. I can’t- Bye Katara.”

And with that, he jumped up onto the massive cliff above them, and presumably back towards Appa.

Katara didn’t know what to do. She found herself standing in the same spot, staring out at the cold expanse of water for a long time, simply not having the will to do anything else. Eventually, she became aware of the cold seeping through her heavy coat, and without a thought, turned back towards the village, where her grandmother was waiting with open arms to usher her back into her warm little hut and away from prying eyes.

Katara collapsed, sobbing into Gran-Gran’s arms, no thought in her head but the image of Aang’s heartbroken face.

“It will get better,” murmured Gran-Gran, “Not today, probably not tomorrow, but it will get better.”

“I know,” sniffed Katara, “It just sucks.” She broke into uncontrollable sobs again.

“Yes it does, my darling,” she kissed the top of her head, holding her closer.  “It does suck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... breakups are rough. Even writing fictional ones.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Katara,_

_I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but of course I’m working too hard. I am literally the head of a nation. (That never feels less strange to say, even after all this time.) Uncle tries to tear me away when he can, but the Jasmine Dragon keeps him pretty busy, and it seems no matter how much I get done, there’s always another thing. It may be a new era of peace and love but sometimes it is very tempting to threaten a little wrath and ruin._

_I like the idea of a reunion, maybe we could all meet up on Ember Island or something in the spring? I know these days it’s difficult to get us all in one place, but I’m sure it’d be good for everyone. In the meantime, I’ve seen that your father will be touring the Fire Nation soon; you could always join him for a while, take a break and come visit the palace? You and Aang are always welcome._

_Zuko_

_P.S. I hear it’s_ Princess _Katara now. Water peasant to royalty is quite the advancement; my congratulations._

_***_

_Dear Zuko,_

_I-_

Katara sat with the pen poised over the page, sentences wriggling uncomfortably through her mind. A large drop of ink fell to the page and she crumpled it up in frustration. She laid another out carefully.

_Zuko,_

_I have had a very rough week._

She stopped again, this time thinking to lay the pen down to avoid more mess. How much to tell him? It felt wrong to slap all of her and Aang’s heartbreak on a page and strap it to a bird for potentially anyone to read. Of course anyone _wasn’t_ going to read it, the hawk had Zuko’s seal which bought a lot of respect, but even so, it felt like a breach of privacy to discuss it like this.

_I don’t know if you’ve heard anything, but Aang and I-_

Nope. She scrunched it up again and threw the page in the fire, feeling a pang of guilt at wasting such a luxury resource, at least it was a luxury here in the barren tundra. OK, no more wasting paper.

_Dear Zuko,_

_It has been a very long few weeks. I think it would do me a lot of good to have a change of scenery, so I’m planning on joining Dad when he leaves next week for the Fire Nation, assuming your offer is still open, and my healer/jailer Mara allows me. It should take us a few weeks to get there by ship. (He insists. I don’t think he likes flying.)_

_Looking forward to seeing you. Don’t work too hard._

_Katara_

_P.S. It’ll just be me, Aang’s busy with avatar stuff._

_P.P.S. Don’t you start with this princess crap too._

That would have to do.

She still cringed when she wrote Aang’s name, even though it had been nearly a fortnight since he had left. But Gran-Gran had been right, she couldn’t regret what she had done and after a few days she started to feel like herself again, despite the gnawing grief she still felt. The days after she had broken up with Aang had been rough alright; the village was abuzz with speculation. Gran-Gran and Mara had done their best to convince everyone to respect her privacy, but that would only go so far. At least she was finally up and about. Mara still watched her like a hawk, but she had begrudgingly admitted that she was well enough to travel, especially since she would be going to the much warmer Fire Nation before the harsh arctic winter began. Also, to Katara’s glee, she was able to practice bending again.

For what seemed like the longest time she had barely been able to bend water from the tank to a cup, but a week of gently going through the pushing and pulling motions by the shore had her feeling almost normal. She still wasn’t sure how she would hold up in a fight, but these days that shouldn’t be a problem. She had to admit, she was excited for the trip. True, only a few weeks ago she had desperately longed for home, but all that time stuck in bed and the anguish of her break-up with Aang had left her desperate to travel again, to make her first steps forward to a new start.  

She attached the letter to the hawk’s leg and sent him off into the night. Shivering, she crawled into bed, it was getting colder each day. It would be quite nice to sit out the winter in the much more temperate Fire Nation, she thought. She was looking forward to seeing Zuko too, it had been far too long and as she drifted off to sleep, she wondered if he had changed much.

 

The fever had long passed, but still Katara dreamed.

She was at a party. She couldn’t tell where, other than some fancy house, jammed with people buzzing with conversation. As she looked around she recognised the occasional face, there were Sokka and Suki, Toph was talking to Mara, and for some reason there was Yue, having what looked like a very engaging conversation with the Koi that was the ocean spirit, who was swimming animatedly around in a floating sphere of water.

She looked up to see Iroh, sipping tea and talking to her about something, though she couldn’t make out any of the words.  Then she felt the briefest brush of a hand against hers. Iroh nodded solemnly and turned to continue his conversation with someone else. Katara turned around just in time to see a shaggy black head disappear into the crowd. She followed.

There he was, talking to one of the faceless guests. He looked up as she saw him, and when their eyes met- as their eyes met… Katara thought her knees might buckle with the frisson his gaze sent through her. His eyes were honey and fire and promise.

He bowed his head at his companion, who turned back to the rest of the party. His eyes never left hers and as he began to turn away, the tiniest jerk of his head indicated that he meant for her to follow.

He led them into a hallway of sorts, still visible from the party but devoid of guests. She leaned against the wall just beside the doorway, and his hand was on her waist, the other against the wall by her shoulder. Her breaths became shallow as excitement coursed through her. His head bent towards her and his lips ghosted over her neck, though never quite touching, as he gently curled her hair around a finger.

A tiny whimper escaped her, and he pulled away looking smug. She held his gaze for a few seconds and _Spirits_ , was it even possible to be this overwrought by eye-contact alone? To her distress he pulled away, letting her hair thread through his fingers slowly as he moved. He stepped smoothly through the doorway beside them, and was gone, leaving nothing but the whisper of his breath on her neck and the memory of promise in his eyes.

***

When Katara woke, her thoughts were a conflicted jumble, tinged with both guilt and exhilaration. What was _that?_   She tried to control her thoughts and get her bearings, but was hindered by memories of those eyes and his hand in her hair and…

She exhaled in a rush and took a big gulp of water. At this rate she would have to dunk her head in it. The worst part of all of this was that she _knew_ whose eyes they were. She _knew_ , though she couldn’t bring herself to connect the face with the name. Not yet anyway.

But then, she was probably over thinking this wasn’t she? If she was honest it wasn’t the first time she’s had an –ahem-  _intense_ dream about him, she’d had one or two about Jet and even Haru back when they were travelling, fuelled by raging hormones and their irritating (and distracting) habit of training shirtless.  She had managed to just get on with her life then, well enough at least…

She was certainly prone to over thinking. Yes. It was a dream, that’s all, everyone has dreams, and you didn’t have an existential crisis every time you saw something weird in a dream, did you? No. Of course not. It was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to be able to update until next week probably so here's a steamy dream to keep us going. (see what I did there?)  
> I'm enjoying writing this so much!  
> Also I'm changing the rating because let's be honest, it's obviously heading that way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I'm back. Damn real life getting in the way of my fiction.

Life in the village was pleasantly uneventful for Katara as the date of her departure approached. She spent a lot of time with Gran-Gran, helped with chores, and even went fishing, which gave her a much appreciated chance to keep practicing her waterbending, even if it was just on fish. She was still shell-shocked after the breakup, but that week she could swear she felt little pieces of her soul fall back into place. She knew it would be a long while until she was able to stop her mind from flitting back to Aang every few minutes, but just like Gran-Gran said; each day was a tiny bit easier. Even if it really was only a tiny bit.

So it was that she found herself packing up her stuff on a crisp autumn morning, saying tearful goodbyes to Gran-Gran and Mara and casting one last look at her harshly beautiful home. She would return and as she stepped onto the boat, she promised herself it would be sooner than last time.  

She watched wistfully as the village faded away into the misty horizon. Katara inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, feeling the sea spray on her skin and the soothing presence of the undulating ocean beneath them.  Yes, this was right. She was where she was meant to be.

Katara spent the rest of the journey bending the water around the boat, relishing the fierce joy it brought her to be in her element, and spending time with her father. He was grateful for every second he didn’t have to spend with the dignitaries that were returning to their homeland. Peace or no, she had a feeling that her father hadn’t quite forgiven some of the more officious members of the Fire Nation for the war.

A week passed and the weather slowly warmed. Another few days and the first of the Fire Nation islands emerged on the horizon, jutting up like an old bone from the ground. Katara felt a shiver down her spine as she remembered sailing these seas before the day of black sun, preparing for an invasion which would take her father from her, albeit temporarily. Next they had hidden out in the enemy’s own house, and finally for the coronation of a new Firelord. It had been long road to be sure, but here they were, visiting as honoured guests and old friends.

As they sailed through the Gates of Azulon, Katara felt an inexplicable surge of nervousness, which persisted all the way to the port. They assembled at the bow, watching the busy docks come closer, the masts of many trading boats alongside the hulking mass of Fire Nation warships seeming oddly incongruous.  There was a small crowd gathered when they docked, a group of officials looking very formal in what she thought were ceremonial outfits had attracted a throng of traders and dockworkers, craning their heads to see what all the fuss was about. She also saw a small fleet of palanquins, which made her roll her eyes. Were they really going to traipse all of them all the way up to the palace in those things? More importantly, did they actually expect her father to allow himself to be ferried around like some delicate aristocrat, had they _met_ him? Well, probably not, she conceded, but still.

They disembarked and the Fire and Earth representatives piled gratefully into the palanquins, while Katara and her father hung back with the others from the Water Tribe. To her mild disappointment, it seemed the Firelord himself hadn’t come to meet them at the docks. Too busy, she supposed, as they too were piled uncomfortably (with much objection from her father) into the last few palanquins. The ride was sullen, with her companions tired from the long journey and her father sulking about not being allowed to walk, but Katara’s odd apprehension multiplied when they finally arrived at the palace and filed out behind the others. As she stepped into the courtyard, her heart leapt in her chest as she spotted him, Firelord Zuko, in his voluminous official robes, looking harried as he greeted the delegates on the palace steps.

He gazed over the crowd and their eyes finally met. Katara couldn’t help but think back for a second to her dream- _honey and fire and promise_ \- and she felt her pulse flutter for a moment _._ She saw a genuine smile light his face briefly, before he seemed to wrestle it under control, leaving just a curl at the corner of his mouth as he wrenched his attention back to his duty.  

When they finally reached him, Katara felt an unbidden swell of nerves again. Zuko had indeed grown in the last year, he was now about her father’s height, and to Katara’s mild annoyance she found herself a head below the two of them.

“Chief Hakoda, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” He said easily, shaking her father’s hand.

“And you, Firelord Zuko,” replied her father wearily. “But if it’s all the same to you I’d like to retire for a bit before dinner, for some reason those palanquins don’t agree with me…” Katara choked down a laugh and Zuko’s mouth twitched almost imperceptibly in response.

“Of course,” he said graciously, “One of my stewards will show you to your rooms, and hopefully I will see you this evening?”  Hakoda nodded and left for the palace and much needed nap if Katara was any judge, leaving the two of them alone. Zuko’s eyes seemed to twinkle in the setting sun.

“Princess Katara, it’s my _honour_ to welcome you to the palace.” He bowed ostentatiously, startling an incredulous laugh from her and effectively banishing her nerves. Suddenly it was if no time had passed. She shoved him lightly in mock annoyance.

“That’s _Master_ Katara to you, Sifu Hotman.” He grinned infectiously, and she pulled him in for a hug. He held her tightly for a moment, bending to rest his head on her shoulder and a hand in her hair, reminding her again of that damn dream.

“It’s been too long,” came his husky voice next to hear ear, making her heart flutter again. She pulled away and smiled widely at him.

“Definitely,” she agreed.

He gestured for them to walk back to the palace and she linked her arm in his, all apprehension forgotten.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you all at the docks, my advisors _conveniently_ forgot to tell me your ship had arrived, presumably because it was during one of their beloved trade meetings.”

“Don’t be silly,” she said, waving dismissively, “it was already a bit too much for Dad, he’s still not used to being treated like a head of state.”

“It takes some getting used to, that’s for sure. I’m still not sure _I’m_ used to it.”

“Well,” she said matter-of-factly, “You certainly look the part.” And he did, the robes didn’t seem to swamp him quite as much as they had at the coronation and his crown gleamed in his hair, which was twisted into a traditional topknot. Nonetheless, he rolled his eyes at the statement.

“Ugh, if they had their way I would be wearing these ridiculous robes every second of the day.” He said, sounding for a second every inch the grumpy teenager that had joined them all those years ago. “I feel like I’m offending them every time I train in _normal_ clothes.” Katara chuckled, grateful for her own people’s far more laid-back sensibilities.

“Oh, it’s a hard life, isn’t it?” she teased, pouting up at him. He flashed her a crooked grin which flustered her far more than she would want to admit.

“Easier now you’re here,” he said sincerely, rendering her momentarily speechless. That was actually almost _smooth._ The first few replies that flitted through her mind were all unacceptably flirty, much to her chagrin, so she remained silent. He cleared his throat, apparently realising how it had sounded.

                “It’ll be great to have people who aren’t bureaucrats around anyway.” He finished a bit lamely. She chanced a look at him and was shocked to see his pale skin had coloured slightly. She laughed nervously.

                “I bet,”

                “Yeah,” He cleared his throat again as they reached the entrance hall. “Sorry again but I’ve got to finish this meeting before dinner, can Li Min show you to your rooms?” He gestured to a steward inside the great doors, who nodded respectfully at them.

                “Sure,” she said, feeling suddenly unsure of herself, but he smiled warmly back at her.

                “Great. Later then? Dinner should be at 7.”

                Katara nodded mutely and returned the smile.

                “Great.” He said again, and headed away towards a corridor behind him. He turned back quickly, as if about to say something, but then apparently thought better of it and just waved awkwardly before he left the room.

                She couldn’t help but smile. Firelord or no, she suspected that even years from now Zuko would still be the same, well meaning dork at heart. She followed the steward, half listening to her rehearsed speech about the many amenities the palace’s guest wing offered.

The rooms were beyond what Katara had expected. The last time she was here was for Zuko’s coronation, and she hadn’t paid much attention to the accommodations then, being busy dealing with the fallout of the final Agni Kai, healing Zuko’s wound and who knew what else. Today though, after a fortnight in a shoebox sized cabin, Katara let out an awed breath as she took in the silk panelled walls and richly upholstered furniture. The steward seemed satisfied with her slack-jawed wonder and began outlining the features of the ambassadorial suites as Katara ran a hand over a small couch covered with a red silk blanket.

                “Through the screen door is the bedroom, in which you will find a walk-in closet with extra bedding and plenty of space for your clothes, as well as any you might happen to buy during your stay. There is also a washroom off the bedroom which is fully plumbed. If you should require any laundry services or anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask.” She smiled widely and bowed. Katara bowed her head slightly awkwardly and the steward left, shutting the door behind her.

                Despite her exhaustion, a giggle bubbled up in Katara’s throat at the absurd luxury of this room. Leaving her bags by the door, she crossed the room quickly to the large screen doors which dominated the back wall. They were decorated with a beautiful dragon motif in golden brown ink, and she carefully slid the door open, feeling as if she was about break something.

 She gasped. The bed was _enormous_. Covered in blankets of deep burgundy and a mountain of fluffy pillows, it seemed to call to her. She took a running jump and leapt into the heap of blankets and pillows. It was like jumping into a cloud and she giggled indulgently as she spread out.

After a few minutes of smuggling like a contented cat, she reluctantly got up and poked her head into the washroom, which was a (relatively) small wood panelled room with a large tub in one corner. The ridiculous bed was hard to beat, but as she turned the tap and steaming water began filling the tub, Katara could have cried out of sheer exhausted appreciation.

“Not bad, Sifu Hotman,” she murmured when she sank into the hot water, feeling it relaxing her body and soul. “Not bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man himself finally appears!  
> I fiddled a lot with this chapter, I feel like it should have more Zuko in it and I wanted to put another dream or something in but then it felt too long anyway, so I just called it a day and started on the next one.   
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	8. Chapter 8

When she finally left her rooms to go to dinner, Katara was feeling well and truly reinvigorated. As she walked briskly down the corridor with her clean hair and clean clothes and newly scrubbed skin, she thought about how much she was looking forward to dinner with Zuko. She slowed. Dinner with Zuko, and her father, and a thousand other fusty old diplomats from all over the world. _Ugh_. She had almost forgotten. She didn’t hate politics and diplomacy with the same fervour her father and Sokka seemed to, but she was well and truly bored of hanging around the same people for weeks on end. Especially when most of those people couldn’t hold a conversation that wasn’t about trade routes for more than a minute. She rolled her eyes in the deserted corridor and told herself to grow up. It was only a dinner after all, she wasn’t the one stuck with them for another month.

“Poor Dad,” she muttered to herself as she set off again.

 

                To her great relief, Katara was seated between her father and the Firelord himself, which severely limited the possibility of getting caught in conversation with one of the many delegates. _Quite the honour,_ she thought to herself, sitting down with her father next to Zuko’s empty seat. Well, it was more of a mini-throne. This place was ridiculous. She was chatting with her father about the lavish rooms when a gong sounded from across the room and a loud clear voice rang out.

                “His highness, Firelord- Oh-” He spluttered indignantly as Zuko swept past him through the doorway before he finished his announcement. “Firelord Zuko.” The man finished, somewhat lamely.  Katara heard a distinct ‘tutting’ noise from a few of the assembled fire sages.

                Zuko looked like a storm cloud as he sat down.

                “My apologies for my lateness, ladies and gentlemen,” he said tersely, “dinner will be served imminently.”  He gestured at the man who had attempted to announce him and gave him a look which said that it _would_ be served imminently, or else. He turned to Katara, his expression softening despite the disgruntled fire sages behind him.

                “Honestly, was I supposed to wait awkwardly in the doorway for him to finish saying my name? I’m starving…” Katara laughed, her own hunger momentarily forgotten.

                “A man after my own heart,” said Hakoda. “Do they have to announce you every time?”

                Zuko nodded grimly.

                “At least when we have guests, which is most of the time.” He launched into an explanation of the courtly etiquette he had to deal with which her father appeared to find fascinating, if horrifying. As they chatted, Katara had a few minutes to really look at him.

                Zuko had shed the official Firelord’s robes (another reason for the tutting, she was sure) and wore a loose tunic and pants similar to what he had worn when he first turned up at the Western Air Temple, although this was obviously much finer. As well as being a little taller, she noticed he was broader in the shoulders too, clearly he hadn’t given up the strict training regimen. Her mind flicked back to all those years ago, sitting on the steps of the beach house, watching him train in the courtyard. Lean muscles moving under pale skin, all tightly controlled movements and raw power…

                “Katara?”

                “Hmm? What?” Her head snapped up. _Had she been staring?_

                “You alright?” he asked, seeming concerned but still mildly amused.

                “Yeah fine,” she said, trying to shake the images of his bare chest from her mind, and hoping against hope that she wasn’t blushing, “Just tired.”

                “Tell me about it,” he nodded, with a noise of agreement from Hakoda, “But it looks like the food’s here at last.” Suddenly the room was filled with servers and platters and more food than Katara had seen in one place since the coronation banquet.

                The dinner was both far too long and far too short. The ministers droned on endlessly as the food gradually disappeared, and after the last of it was cleared away, Zuko stood, looking far more gracious than he had when he entered.

                “My friends, I must apologise again, it’s been a very long day and I must retire if I’m to get anything done tomorrow!” There was a ripple of polite laughter around the table, as Zuko smiled and made his exit, to Katara’s disappointment. Oblivious, Hakoda yawned hugely next to her.

                “I think he’s got the right idea, I could sleep for a week.”

                Her father and many of the various diplomats returned to their rooms, while the others were herded into some sort of parlor, but Katara felt oddly displaced. She wasn’t ready to sleep, and she would rather eat spiders than join the diplomats for brandy and more trade talk. That must have been Zuko’s opinion too, since he had practically sprinted out of the dining room. Even though she was sure his hasty exit was due to his unwillingness to continue the political schmoozing, she couldn’t help but feel a little stung. She had just got here after all, and it had been so long!

                She was just considering going for an evening walk around the grounds when another of the omnipresent stewards came up to her, smiling widely and reminding her unsettlingly of Ju Dee for a second.

                “Master Katara, the Firelord has asked me to convey to you that he will be in his study for a time if you wish to continue your discussion from earlier.”

                Katara’s heart leapt, and she felt a smile spread from her chest all the way to the tips of her ears. She nodded at the steward.

                “Could you point me in the right direction?”

                “I would be happy to escort you.” She said, with a slight bow of her head, and they set off.

                Zuko’s door was predictably ostentacious, she thought as the steward knocked.

                “Master Katara to see you, your highness,”

                “Yes, show her in,” Did he sound _nervous_?

                Katara entered as Zuko rose from his absurdly large (and _gilded_ ) desk. His face split into a grin that she knew from experience was a rare sight, she returned the smile as she crossed the room.

                “I’m so sorry I ran off after dinner, but if I hear another word about shipping lanes or reparations I might set fire to the curtains just for the distraction.”

                “It’s fine really,” she said, trying not to grin like a moron. “I’m just glad you managed to find time in your busy schedule for little old me.” Zuko snorted.

                “Katara, last time you felt ‘snubbed’ by me you froze my tongue to my teacup. This seemed like the safer option.”

                “Ok, first of all, that wasn’t about me feeling snubbed, that was about you and Sokka sniggering to yourselves about my hairdo-”

                “It was just so…poofy-”

                “I _know,_ I was there. And secondly,” she took in his face, caught between sheepishness and amusement, and sighed. “Secondly, I’ve missed you.” His mouth curved up again.

                “I’ve missed you too. Would you like to sit?” he gestured to a chair on the other side of the desk.

                “Am I being interviewed or something?” He rolled his eyes.

                “Fine, we can go next door to the parlour-”

                “It’s not where those diplomat guys are is it?”

                “Agni, no. This is my private wing.” _Private wing. Ridiculous,_ she thought.

                “Alright, it’d be nice to catch up somewhere you’re not literally surrounded by work.” She gestured at the desk, which was piled high with papers.

                “Fair enough.” He chuckled, leading her through a door behind the desk to a comfortable, if enormous sitting room. She plonked herself down on the nearest sofa.

                “Muuuch better,”

                “Good. Would you like some plum wine?” he asked, brandishing a bottle which was probably worth more than her whole village. She nodded and he poured two glasses, setting them down on a spindly table as he sat down next to her.

                “Tut tut, our illustrious Firelord serving himself? What _would_ the sages say?”

                “Oh shut up,” he said, without malice. “So, how’s life?”

                And just like that, she was uncomfortable again. Where to start?

                “Fine,” she said tightly, taking a large gulp of wine.

                “How’s Aang?” Another gulp of wine.

                “Fine,”

                “Are you ok?”

                “I’m fine!”

                “Well you’ve made _that_ very clear!”  She snorted and looked up to meet his eyes, and found she didn’t want to skirt around the subject like she did with everyone else.

                “We broke up.” She sighed, finishing the glass.

                Zuko looked shocked, his good eye wide. For a second he looked completely out of his depth, before recovering and pouring her another glass of wine.

                “I- uh- I’m sorry, I had no idea, that’s really rough-”

                “It’s fine,” she said.

                “Yeah, you said that,” he muttered, the ghost of smile on his lips. She scowled and shoved him in mock annoyance. 

                “Anyway, it was the right thing to do. It wasn’t right anymore between us and I couldn’t keep going like everything was normal.”  There was a beat of silence.

                “Mai and I broke up too.”

                “What? When?” Oops, she hadn’t meant to be quite so abrupt. He just shrugged though, looking down at his glass.

                “Six months or so? She said she just woke up one day and realised that this wasn’t what she wanted. Took me a while but I realised she was right. We were just blindly going through the motions. I think we started to remind her of her parents.” He smiled self-deprecatingly, “Which isn’t something anyone likes to see.”

                “Oh Zuko, I’m sorry-”

                “It’s fine,” he echoed, “Really, I’m just glad we figured it out before…” he trailed off, and Katara imagined them, the perfect Firelord and Lady on their wedding day, glossy hair flowing around sharp and beautiful, but miserable faces. This rankled her for some reason, and her mind flitted for a second to a blurry image of her a decade down the line, the Avatar’s wife; mother to a new generation of airbenders first and master waterbender second. She  suppressed a shudder.

                “Yeah, you’re right, I’m glad I figured it out before anything was, you know, _decided_.”

                “Mmm.” He agreed, draining his own glass and refilling it, she mirrored him.

                “Well,” she said, raising her glass, “A toast; to figuring out the right thing.” 

                “Sometimes it takes us a while, but we get there in the end.” She laughed and they clinked the glasses together.

 

Yes, she had a good feeling about this visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely want to write a whole 'Zuko and Katara get drunk together' scene, but today is not that day. More dreams next chapter though ;)


	9. Chapter 9

When Katara awoke, it was still night time and she most definitely did not feel good. In fact she felt as though a colony of agitated lemurs had taken up residence in her head. How had they got through that much wine? She marshalled her thoughts and tried to recap the events of last night.

Dinner, then Zuko’s study, then wine, then she told him about Aang, and he told her about Mai. Yes, this was all familiar. Then more wine, then she had started talking about Aang, and how he had never said explicitly, but she was sure he had pegged her as his airbender baby-machine. She was sick of being his sidekick, sick of not feeling like herself and – _Oh Spirits, had she cried?_

Oh spirits, she had cried. Typical, barely a day in the Fire Nation and she had embarrassed herself spectacularly by drunkenly crying all over the Firelord’s fancy sofas. She groaned and buried her face in a pillow. She remembered him patting her back awkwardly and eventually letting her fall asleep on his shoulder before taking her back to her room. Her cheeks warmed as she recalled him hesitantly kissing the top of her head as they said goodnight. Then she had skittered off unsteadily to bed without another thought. 

                “Ugh…” she moaned, managing to drag herself up and to the washroom. She shaped water from the tap into a large sphere, positioned it over her, and dropped it over her head. Much better. She drank and drank until she felt halfway human, dried herself off, then staggered back to bed.

***

 _Katara roamed the palace, the halls eerily empty. She felt again as if the surroundings were moving around her, rather than the other way around. She stopped at a door and it opened autonomously to reveal another corridor. She saw herself and Zuko in front of her door as they were a few hours ago. Then she_ was _back in her body. They hugged and she smelt the plum wine on his breath, felt him sigh into her hair, and plant a light kiss on her head._

_She pulled back, smiling up into his face and realising vaguely that the surroundings had changed from the dusty corridors of the fire palace to the Western air temple again. A light, plum scented breeze caught a few strands of his shaggy hair as she looked into his eyes. Time stretched and she was trapped under his gaze, feeling uncharacteristically helpless._

_The wind ruffled her hair again and she suddenly realised they were very close to the edge of the cliff, the precipice looming up at her. Oddly though, she didn’t feel any fear, just a fuzzy sense of anticipation. Her stomach swooped giddily. Zuko began to lean down, torturously slowly, and the world seemed to move in slow motion._

_They fell over the precipice together as his lips brushed hers, gentle as a whisper, but they didn’t fall, just floated in the misty air. She rose up into the kiss, feeling her body tingle with shock and joy, relishing the sensation of his body pressed so close against her. Her head tilted and the kiss deepened, tongues tangling as he pulled her impossibly close, heat radiating from him like a furnace._

_His hand wound in her hair, brushing her neck and sending a shiver down her spine. She was ensnared, intoxicated, she let out a gasp which he swallowed, responding with a sigh which she felt reverberate through his chest. She felt a surge of pleasure jolt down to her core._

_“Zuko…” she breathed as she ground herself into him, earning another deep moan from him, and for a second she thought she could get delightfully drunk on that sound alone._

_They were back in the palace now, outside her room again. Hands wandered, their kissing became more urgent and she didn’t know whose gasps and moans of pleasure were whose._

 

Katara woke with a start, her muddled thoughts flitting through her poor, hungover brain like angry mosquitoes. What was _that?_ She tried to shake the confusion from her mind.

She was alone wasn’t she? She had definitely gone to bed alone… That was a dream. Just a dream. He had kissed her head, said goodnight and she went to bed _alone_. Yes. Not real. Alcohol fuelled nonsense. Yes. But… Well. _Damn._

She dunked her head in another sphere of water, but it was less effective than earlier. She needed distraction, something to concentrate her mind away from- well- _that_. Mind made up, she got dressed and headed down to the training grounds, she vaguely remembered there being a fountain there. Yes. A good training session would get her back in gear.

Unfortunately, fate was not on her side that morning, and the training grounds were occupied. She felt her face flush. _Honestly, would it kill him to put a damn shirt on?_

She watched guiltily for a few minutes as Zuko went through his forms, shooting flame through the courtyard, until he suddenly noticed her mid-leap.

“Katara?!”  The flame fizzled and he almost lost his balance. Katara choked down a giggle. “Agni, why’d you sneak up on me like that?”

“I didn’t- I _don’t_ sneak.”

“Sure you don’t,” he muttered, going for a towel on by the fountain.

“I just wanted to bend a little to try and work off the hangover” she said innocently, “which is your fault by the way.”

“My fault?” he said incredulously, “I wasn’t the one who suggested the second bottle.”

“Ugh, spirits.” She groaned. “Don’t remind me.” He shrugged, smirking.

“Well, I don’t see why we can’t both train. I can be careful. Or we can spar if you feel up to it?” She scoffed.

“Oh you’ll be _careful_ will you?” She sneered through the headache, pulling water from the fountain into a ring around her. “What if I’m not up to it?” He smirked again, a glint of mischief in his eyes which frankly, flustered her far more than she would care to admit.

“I’m sure you’ll manage,”

A spurt of flame shot towards her and she quickly threw up a shield of ice which evaporated after a second and enveloped her in a cloud of steam. Zuko burst through the steam as she began to re-form it, the force of his momentum making her step back. She caught her balance and sent a water whip at him, which he somersaulted to avoid. She couldn’t help but notice the way his stomach muscles flexed as he moved- _so NOT the time…_ she thought as she dodged another fireball. She reformed the ring of water around her with a deep inhale, and sent it back towards Zuko in a hail of icicles. He spun on his back, creating a whirlpool of fire which swallowed the icicles, but gave Katara time to regain her stance.

They continued like this for some time, their own push and pull, slightly muted by their tiredness, until finally they began to wane. They stood facing each other, stances wilting but still strong, breathing heavily.

“Call it a draw?” panted Zuko.

“If you say so.” She said, stubborn to the core, lowering her guard only once he started.

He nodded and smiled as he came towards her, a sheen of sweat still covering his torso. He held out his hand, which she shook tiredly. The handshake lasted a second longer than was comfortable as she held his gaze. Unbidden, images from her dream popped into her mind. _Bodies pressed up against each other like they had never meant to be apart, sending tingles all the way to her toes. All lips and tongues and heat…_

“Want some breakfast?” he asked, unaware of the havoc he was causing in her brain.

“Sounds great.” She said, grateful that the exercise provided an explanation for her burning cheeks. She sighed as she followed Zuko inside, finding it unexpectedly difficult to not stare at his ass.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a fight scene before, and even though it's like, one small paragraph, I had to keep watching bits of the show to remember how this stuff goes down even though i've seen it a billion times. I'm still not sure about it.
> 
> Anyhoo. I love comments and I love you all.  
> It's been a long day ok? I'm feeling sentimental.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few days, Katara tried hard to put the dream to the back of her mind, blaming the wine and her emotional turmoil about Aang. She spent her days training and exploring the palace while Zuko was endlessly confined to his study or the ceremonial hall for meeting after meeting. She noticed he skipped meals often, cooped up in his study, although his ministers never seemed to. Ironic that even with all that power, he was the one skipping meals and they were the ones laughing and relaxing.

She sat apart from them at the enormous mahogany table, picking at her food and getting more and more irritable. Finally she stood up in a huff, exasperated at the injustice and absurdity of it. Her father and the Earth Kingdom dignitaries had left for their grand ‘cultural exchange’ tour yesterday, and Katara hated the thought of mooching around the palace for the whole winter with no one for company but deferential servants and officious ministers. Come to think of it, what _was_ she going to do for the whole winter? She hadn’t actually made any plans for her stay in the Fire Nation beyond a vague wish to spend some time with Zuko. This was very unlike her. As she stomped to Zuko’s private wing, she decided that was something to figure out later, for now, she had a mission.

She arrived at the study door, knocked and waited. She knocked again after a long pause. When there was no reply, she opened the door anyway. There he was, sitting half buried in papers behind the desk, a frown of utter concentration on his face. Despite her irritation, Katara couldn’t help but smile at the big scary Firelord all adorably engrossed in his work. His head snapped up suddenly and she saw him start.

“Will you stop sneaking up on me!?”

“I knocked! Twice!”

“I- really? Sorry. I guess I was just caught up in this…”

“What even _is_ all this stuff? Don’t you have a staff?” She moved past the desk, looking over his shoulder at the documents.

“Reparations, budgets, forest re-planting…” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I think there was a hospital construction in here somewhere…”

“That’s it.” She said, taking in the bags under his eyes and his messy hair, freed from the topknot. She pried the paper out of his hands and pulled him up by the shoulder.

“What? Wait-” He stammered. She put on her best bossy mom voice and began to march him out of the study.

“You need some food, and probably good night sleep by the look of you.”

“But- I have to-”

“The only thing you _have_ to do is eat a damn meal.”

“You can’t just drag me through my own palace!” he said indignantly, although he wasn’t actually trying to stop her. “I’m- Katara, stop.” She stopped, hands on her hips.

He looked utterly exhausted, his shoulders sagging. He opened his mouth to say something else when his stomach gave an almighty rumble which seemed thunderous in the enclosed corridor. She raised an eyebrow.

“Pfft,” He snorted and smiled tiredly. Katara began to laugh, and soon Zuko was laughing too, his hand over his eyes as his shoulders shook with mirth.

“Alright fine,” he conceded, “I guess I am pretty hungry.”

“Duh,” she said, rolling her eyes and linking her arm with his, “Come on; you’ve earned an evening off. Just not so much wine as last time, ok?”

“Deal.” He chuckled.

They went straight to the kitchens rather than the official dining room, wanting to avoid running into any ministers who might ambush them with unexpected tasks. The kitchen staff were extremely surprised to see the Firelord himself down there, but otherwise delighted to serve them whatever they wanted.

“I should go down there more often,” said a well fed and therefore much less grumpy Zuko as they left the kitchens, “They seem like decent people, and I’m pretty sure I want to be on their good side.” He smiled lopsidedly.

“Yeah,” said Katara, who had found it very refreshing to spend some time with normal people after the last few days cooped up in the palace, “Always be nice to the people preparing your food. That’s just common sense.”

“Yeah well, I guess if any of them wanted to poison me they would have done it by now.”

“Zuko!” she scolded half-heartedly.

“What? I told you, assassination attempts are the closest thing I’ve got to entertainment around here.” He said, giving her a sideways smile.

“Spirits, that’s grim.”

“Well, you can’t have too much fun being the Firelord, otherwise everyone would do it.”

“Was that a joke? I may die of shock.” He gasped and clutched his chest dramatically.

“Ouch, Katara.” She sniggered, bringing back his half-smile. “But seriously, I am somehow both bored out of my mind and stressed to breaking point at the moment. Thanks for rescuing me.”

“Any time,” she said, “But I don’t understand why you don’t just tell them it’ll get done when it gets done. You’re their boss right?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I just don’t want-” His face darkened as he trailed off and she understood.

“You don’t want to be like him?” She said in a quiet voice as they came to a stop in an empty corridor.

He didn’t say anything, but suddenly seemed incredibly interested in the pattern on his cuff. She felt a rush off affection and sympathy for this moody, impossible man who was trying so hard not to become his father he was almost coming apart at the seams.

“Zuko,” she said, resisting the sudden urge to cup his cheek, “You are not your father. You’re-”

“Not here.” He said suddenly. “Let’s go to the courtyard.” She nodded as he grabbed her hand and led her swiftly through the labyrinthine palace to a pretty little courtyard with a small pond. It was dusk, and the sliver of a moon was just visible over the palace roof, the gentle trickle of water cutting through the silent evening air.

“Zuko, this is beautiful!” she breathed.

“It’s my favourite part of the palace,” he said, smiling a little sadly, “My mother and I used to spend time here.”

“Oh,” was all she could think to say as they sat down on a bench next to the pond. There was silence for a while, as they sat under the stars together.

“I have this memory of him shouting at the servants,” Zuko began, shattering the quiet of the courtyard. “He was in this towering rage about some tiny thing and all I could think was that I was glad it wasn’t directed at me. I was a coward.” He spat.

“You were a _child_.” She said firmly, having had plenty of experience with Zuko’s self-flagellation.

“Yeah. But then later, before the coronation, after Azula, the servants wouldn’t even look at me. They were _terrified_. I just-” He sighed, his shoulder’s sagging. “I just don’t want to be _that_.”

“Zuko, the very fact that you’re here worrying about it shows that you’ll never be like them. You think Azula sat around worrying what the trade ministers thought?”

“That’s an unexpectedly creepy image…” he muttered.

“Exactly. There’s nothing wrong with taking time for your own life,” She said, hesitating for a second before grabbing his hand. He looked at her in surprise. “Don’t worry so much, you’re doing great, I just wish you wouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I know, and I’m sorry Katara.”

“What, why?”

“I dunno,” he blushed slightly, looking down at the dark water. “It’s just- I don’t want to be another person you have to take care of.” Katara was taken aback. This was not the response she had expected.

“Zuko, you’re not-” she started.

“No, that’s not what I meant!” He blurted, “It’s just that you’ve always taken care of everyone. Aang, Sokka, even Toph, and I just felt like you shouldn’t need to take care of me too…”

Katara’s heart leapt and she suddenly felt a lump form in her throat. She was genuinely touched by the thought. It wasn’t something she had ever really put into words, but he had somehow cut through right down to the very truth of it, and she felt in that moment that he could see her more clearly than she even saw herself.

“Zuko,” she said, slightly dazed, “I think that may be the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

He blinked down at her and smiled shyly, obviously surprised at her reaction. She stared at the pond, blinking back unexpected tears. No plum wine to blame this time.

“Well,” she said, sniffing slightly but keeping her composure, “I’m glad there’s at least one person who I don’t have to be ‘mother’ with.” She nudged him gently, trying to lighten the mood.

“I _definitely_ don’t see you as a mother, Katara,” he chuckled, and there was something in his voice which sent her pulse racing. She was suddenly acutely aware that she was still holding his hand, and dropped it quickly.

“Well I appreciate that.” She said, a little too formal in her attempt to not sound flustered.

“Good,” he said quietly.

There was another small silence, it felt heavy somehow.

“So what have you been up to the last few days?” Zuko broke the silence, slightly awkwardly.  Katara laughed flatly.

“Very little to be honest,” she admitted, “it occurred to me today that I have made literally no plans while I’m here. I didn’t really think beyond getting a change of scenery when I left the South Pole, and now I’m here and obviously you’ve got tons of work to do, so I have no idea what I’m doing.” She finished with an annoyed huff, as Zuko had given a short laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” he said, still smiling, “You’re stir crazy right? There’s something about this palace that kind of closes in on you, it used to drive me crazy before the work really started piling up and gave me something else to focus on.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, training helps, at least it’s outdoors. But really there’s no reason you can’t go out and explore the capital, it’s not like _you_ constantly require a babysitter.” He said sourly.

“I don’t see a babysitter around now,”

“They seem happy enough to let me roam the palace without supervision, but as soon as I leave they’re like mother turtleducks. It’s almost as if they think someone would try to kill me.” He smiled wryly and Katara snorted.

“Please, people have been trying to kill you since the day we met,”

“Yeah, I noticed.” She snorted again. “But I’ll tell you a secret,” he said, leaning in conspiratorially.

“Yeah?” she said, trying to ignore the way his breath tickled her ear.

“I used to sneak out all the time, before the workload got crazy.”

“What?” she exclaimed, charmed at the thought. He shrugged casually but seemed pleased with her reaction.

“Nothing dramatic, I mostly just sat around on rooftops, watched the stars. You know, just generally enjoyed not having anyone looking over my shoulder.”

“When did you become such a romantic?” she asked, and even in the low light, she was sure he blushed.

“Well,” he smiled ruefully, “I may have also got into a few fights…”

“Uhuh,”

“I’ve got a lot of pent up rage, Katara, I may as well use it to stop some lowlifes from causing chaos.”

“Sure,”

“It was practically a public service…”

“Ok Firelord-Fighty.” She laughed, and he smiled back.

“Oh, I forgot!” He said suddenly, “I got a letter from Uncle, I think I must have mentioned the idea of having a reunion, and he suggested having a Festival for the Winter Solstice to welcome back your father and the other diplomats. What do you think?”

“That’s a great idea!” she said, thinking that it would at least give her something to do. They chatted for a while about the festival, what food and entertainment there should be, and how nice it would be if they managed to get everyone together. At the back of her mind, Katara was aware that this meant she would probably see Aang again, but dismissed the concern. By then it would be nearly four months since he had left the South Pole, surely it would be fine. Anyway, it was far more fun to think about what types of cakes they would serve and what the costumes would be like than worrying about seeing her ex.

The thin moon was high in the sky by the time they finally decided to call it a night.

“I’ve not been up this late except when I’m working for ages,” he said as they headed back inside.

“You should do it more often!” laughed Katara “I enjoy the company.”

“It’s a deal.” He smiled, eyes gleaming in the lantern light. “And you can always come train with me in the mornings if you want some fresh air.”

“Or we could always sneak out one evening.” She said teasingly.

“Yeah,” he said, looking thoughtful for a moment before yawning hugely. “Night, Katara.”

He turned towards the royal wing, smiling over his shoulder. She returned the smile, not wanting the evening to end, before turning reluctantly back towards her rooms.

“Night Zuko.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

Life in the Fire Palace became much more enjoyable after Katara’s impromptu dinner with Zuko. She managed to catch him most mornings for training and sometimes sparring, and they often chatted over breakfast before he went off to tend to his never-ending work. She spent much of her day either exploring Caldera City or helping with preparations for the Winter Solstice Festival. The city was certainly full of life; with the increased trade since the war there was always a market on somewhere, selling groceries or clothes or trinkets, and there was a dizzying selection of street food. She had tried a lot of it, but she had found a little oden cart run by a wizened old man that had quickly become her favourite. He was pretty much silent most of the time, just smiling good-naturedly as he served her lunch, and Katara found it oddly soothing to sit quietly for a while and watch the bustling city pass her by.

Though the Solstice was still more than two months away, there was a staggering amount of preparation to be done. Iroh and Zuko were committed to it being a multi-cultural festival, so while Iroh gathered Earth Kingdom entertainers from his tea shop in Ba Sing Se, Katara wrote to the Northern Water Tribe to invite some of their decorative benders, as well as hire some traditional Water Tribe catering. She had also written to Sokka and Suki to invite them to the festival. Apparently, Iroh saw Toph often, so he had invited her personally (there wasn’t much point in writing to her after all) and Zuko had volunteered to write to Aang, much to Katara’s relief.

Zuko and Katara had dinner together in the kitchens fairly regularly now, she had got over her reluctance to disturb his work, and he seemed grateful for it. They had fallen into an easy closeness that Katara was careful not to overthink. They talked about the past year, occasionally about Aang or Mai, reminisced about their adventures, and swapped bittersweet stories from their childhoods.

They had just finished dinner about a week one evening about a month after Katara had arrived in the Fire Nation. She gathered it had been a particularly trying day for Zuko, he had been quieter than usual during dinner, and she couldn’t help but notice the subtle signs of tension on his face.  As they finished the meal and bade the kitchen staff goodnight, she thought he seemed particularly twitchy tonight.

She was just thinking about what she was going to do with the rest of the evening when he grabbed her forearm without warning. She turned to face him in the corridor, fearing he was about to have another existential crisis.

“What is it?”

“I’m going stir crazy with all this work on the military budget,” he looked over his shoulder quickly and lowered his voice, “You wanna sneak out?”

It was then that Katara knew she was in trouble. His eyes glittered playfully in the lamp light; his hair fell around his thin face in a perfect shag and his mouth quirked up in that half-smile she knew so well. She felt giddy and nervous and excited. Delicious anticipation curled in her chest and down into her stomach _._ She knew this feeling. This was the feeling that had preceded that one night with Jet. His eyes had promised trouble too. This feeling caused _mistakes._

“Definitely,” she breathed, before she could stop herself. _Shit._    

“Great,” The half smile had turned into a grin that lit up his whole face, and Katara thought she could imagine exactly what he had looked like as a little boy, excited at the prospect of mischief. “You have a balcony right? Meet you there in an hour?”

“Yeah,” she said dazedly, her thoughts racing.

“Great,” he repeated, flashing her another grin as he turned and walked back down the corridor, he turned a corner and Katara let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. She stood still for a minute while she tried to marshal her thoughts, which were a combination of girlish giddiness and utter panic.

  _What is_ wrong _with me? It’s just Zuko for Spirit’s sake. It’s_ Zuko. She thought as she turned on her heel and headed quickly back to her rooms. But somehow reminding herself that it was Zuko only made things worse. She thought back to all that shirtless training during the war, golden eyes glinting in the sunlight, locks of glossy black hair falling artfully over his delicate features. She was in trouble. Cheeks burning, she slammed the door of her bedroom behind her in a fit of frustration at her misbehaving body. She stared at herself in the large mirror that hung over the couch.

“Get it together, Katara.” She said sternly, “This is only a big deal if you _make_ it a big deal. It’s just Zuko.” She pointed at herself to emphasise the point, trying not to think of how ridiculous she must look.

“Alright?” Her reflection said nothing. “Alright.”

She changed into loose fitting, dark clothes with a deep blue scarf she could use to cover her face if necessary and spent the rest of the hour nervously pushing and pulling the water in her tub to stop her mind from running amok. She was so absorbed in her work, so soothed by the gentle presence of her element that she nearly jumped out of her skin when he called her name.

“Katara?” Came a hoarse whisper from the other room. She smoothed her clothes, gave herself another stern look in the mirror for good measure, and went out to the balcony.

He had poked his head around the door and appeared to be wearing similar clothes to her, reminding her of when they had gone after her mother’s killer together. The life-changing field trip that had finally got her to forgive him, even trust him. He had seen her at her worst, her most shameful that day, and here they were sneaking out together like unruly teenagers. Life was funny sometimes.

He looked relieved when he saw her.

“Oh good, for a second there I thought I got the wrong balcony…”

“I was just washing my hands,” She said, too quickly, but he didn’t seem to notice her nerves.

“The guards are about to change shifts, we should be able to slip out easily enough,”

“Ok,” she said, not trusting herself to say more, but he seemed to sense her reticence.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah of course,”

“We don’t have to go-”

“No! I want to, it’s just-” She shook her head, unable to suppress a wild smile, “It’s just surreal.”

“It is a bit I suppose,” He said, “But weirdly, this feels more normal than a lot of the Firelord stuff. Guess I just got used to having to sneak everywhere.” The corner of his mouth curled up, sending her traitorous pulse fluttering.

“Meh, what’s normal these days?” she shrugged and smirked, “Nothing wrong with a little sneaking every now and then.”

 “Shall we then?” he offered a hand and she felt her stomach swoop. _Get it together…_ She nodded and took his hand. “Follow me,” he said with a roguish grin, and set off across the palace rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIterally just an entire chapter of Katara blushing. Feels that way at least :P  
> Too much? Not enough? 
> 
> I had to split this chapter because it ended up being way too long, so stay tuned for the rest of our intrepid heroes' nighttime outing :)


	12. Chapter 12

They scampered over the palace like shadows in the night, silent under the stars.

Despite her excitement, Katara felt a little out of her element, she had done her fair share of sneaking around, but this was clearly second nature to Zuko. She followed closely as he navigated the dark rooftops, around corners and chimneys until they finally reached the outer walls. Sure enough, they were deserted, the guards changing shifts. He dropped down from the roof, landing lightly and unnervingly quietly. She dropped down behind him and he gave her a quick grin before jumping over the battlements into the city below. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, and was relieved to see that the drop was actually only a few metres, Zuko stood on the rooftop below, hand extended and ready to help her down.

Katara jumped, landing heavier than he had, but still upright, which she was very glad about. The exchanged quick grins before moving off again. He seemed to know where he was going, and a few minutes later, they were climbing up a clock tower, which much to Katara’s relief had a ladder. It wasn’t so very tall, but standing a few stories above most of the buildings, it offered an impressive view of the city. As Zuko sat down casually on the tiles, Katara stood enthralled; the city spread out before her, glittering with life, even at this late hour.

“Pretty cool, huh?”

“It’s…”

“Yeah.”

She sat down where she stood, a little in front of Zuko, and stared. He seemed content to just sit for a while, because they sat in silence for several minutes, enjoying the cool night air and the muted buzz of the city sprawled beneath them.

After a while, Katara had completely forgotten about her earlier nervousness. She felt the same effect that she got from sitting at the oden cart, comfortably relaxed as she sat quietly while the rest of the world whirred away below. Absently, she felt Zuko shuffle forward to sit next to her.

“I did this in Ba Sing Se a few times too, when we were fugitives.” He sounded relaxed too, and she chanced a sideways look at him; it seemed like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Yeah?”  He nodded, but kept his eyes forward, gazing peacefully at the city. The expression seemed almost alien on his normally strained features.

“There’s something calming about removing yourself from all the bustle. Clears your head. I needed that back then.” He gave her a small smile, “It’s nicer with company though.”

Her heart fluttered. _Damn it Zuko!_  She thought, suddenly right back where she had been a few hours ago. All flustered and fluttery and uncomfortably aware of how close he was sitting. She laughed nervously, but despite herself, didn’t move away. Instead she nudged his shoulder fondly. 

“Most things are,” She realised that they had been grinning at each other like idiots. They were so close she could feel his warmth through her clothes, and for the second time in so many months, she thought of that impossibly delicate moment in the crystal catacombs, ready to shatter into a thousand pieces. No interruptions today though. He looked down at her, golden eyes shining with a tranquillity and contentment she rarely saw in them. She felt a surge of affection for him, and a sudden mad urge to get closer to him. She could smell spices and something aromatic. Probably whatever he washed his hair with, she thought vaguely. She would only have to tilt her head slightly and…

What are you _doing_? She thought frantically, snapping herself out of her daydream before finally clearing her throat awkwardly, feeling as if she had narrowly avoided something momentous.

OK, if this night wasn’t going to end in something she _definitely_ wasn’t ready to even think about, she needed to _not_ be alone with him. Damn Zuko with his damn half-smiles and those damn _eyes_. In the low light they seemed to reflect the whole city, sparkling with the light of a thousand lanterns below. _Focus, damn it!_

“Do you want a snack?” she asked, struck by inspiration, “I know a really good place.”

Zuko shook his head, as if he had been a million miles away for a second there.

“Sure,” he said, standing up abruptly and nearly dislodging a few tiles.  “Where?”

“This oden cart in the market districts, it’s pretty close to the palace actually.”

“Ok, lead the way, but you’ll have to get it for me, I’d rather not be recognised.”

“I bet you just don’t want to pay,” she joked, and his face fell comically.

“No! I mean, I don’t have any money, I don’t usually need it- but you don’t have to-”

She laughed, shaking her head at his seriousness.

“Lighten up, Firelord, I’m kidding. Let’s go.”

The oden cart was back in the direction of the palace, and as they headed back over the roofs the way they came, Katara’s thoughts were racing. She felt similar to the way she had felt upon waking from that dream about him, confused and scared and yet, exhilarated. Except she was reasonably certain she hadn’t dreamt the last hour. This was real life. He was _real,_ and just a few minutes ago she had been close enough that she could have kissed him. And what was worse was that she had _thought_ about it. Actually, she hadn’t thought about it. Her body had been acting of its own accord all evening, and deep down, beyond thoughts of practicality and propriety, it had wanted to lean in that terrifyingly short distance and capture his lips with hers.

She was in trouble.

 _But would it really be so awful?_ Said a small, sly voice in the seedy recesses of her mind. _Would it really be the end of the world if you just-_ her mind was flooded with images her subconscious was apparently only too happy to provide. _Gentle yet firm lips, moving against hers, hand wound in her hair, bodies pressed together, swallowing each other’s moans of pleasure…_

Nope. She shook her head again, urgently trying to shake the images from her mind. She didn’t need this.

They approached the street where the oden cart usually resided. Katara felt bewildered and oddly emotional, she desperately hoped this night wouldn’t end in her crying again.

“Stay here,” she said to Zuko as they dropped lightly into an alleyway. She turned away before he answered, eager to put a little distance between them. She emerged warily into the main street, concern about being discovered momentarily trumping her inner turmoil. The cart was in its normal place, and she casually made her way towards it, pulling her scarf from her head and freeing her hair as she walked.

“Hi,” she said. The cart’s aged owner just smiled up at her like always.

She looked over the selection, wondering what Zuko would like.

“Ok, can I get-”

“Katara?” Came a familiar voice behind her. She froze.

Turning around, she saw Iroh striding happily though the crowd, his arms wide in greeting.

“Iroh!” she said, trying to sound happily surprised rather than suspiciously shocked.

“I didn’t expect to see you out so late,” he said, grasping her hands joyfully. “Although Li’s oden is the best in the city, so I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

 _Of course,_ she thought, _all old people know each other._

“Just wanted a late night snack,” she said casually, “what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the Jasmine Dragon until the solstice.”

“I wanted to surprise my nephew,” he said, and Katara’s eyes flicked guiltily to the alley, but he didn’t seem to notice, shaking his head in exaggerated sorrow. “Alas, I was informed that he had retired early, so I decided to go for a walk before bed.”

“I’m sure he’ll still be surprised,” she said truthfully. Iroh looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes which reminded her so much of Zuko earlier, proposing they sneak out, that she couldn’t suppress a guilty smile. Could he know? She wouldn’t put it past him.

“I’m sure he will be.” He sighed dramatically, “Well, I’m an old man and I need my sleep. I might have a chat with some of the guards on my way back though, such interesting people!”

“Right,”

“You should head back soon too,” he said pointedly, “No one is too young for a good night’s sleep!”  He said the last bit slightly louder, as if he was offering advice to the world at large. _He definitely knew._

“Right,” she repeated, “I’ll just grab-”

“Your oden, of course! Have a nice night, Master Katara.” He smiled warmly and left as quickly as he had appeared.

Katara stood stunned for a few seconds until she remembered herself. She bought a few snacks to go and retreated into the alley, where Zuko stood, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea Uncle would turn up,” he said, sounding distraught.

“It’s fine, really, let’s just head back, while he’s distracting the guards.”

“Yeah,” he said uneasily. “This is so embarrassing; he hasn’t caught me for years…”

“He’s caught you before?” she said, surprised and slightly amused. Zuko rolled his eyes like a moody teenager.

“Once or twice.”

“And did he have to send the Firelord to bed without supper?” she said, now unable to hide her smirk.

“No. He just said that if I needed time off I should just take it, rather than sneaking around like a lowlife.”

“Smart man.” Katara giggled as they climbed back up onto the rooftops.

“Typical,” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I should have known he’d turn up at the worst possible moment.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” she said, “Come on, let’s go.”

He mumbled something she didn’t quite catch, but sounded suspiciously like ‘ _don’t wanna go’,_ and they began the quiet trip back over the rooftops to the palace, which loomed imposingly over the smaller buildings like some great hunched predator. From this side, she could see why he was reluctant to return.

They managed to reach her balcony without incident, Iroh’s company apparently distracting the guards enough to give them a clear run. As she climbed back over the railing into her room, Katara couldn’t help feeling a pang of sadness that the night was ending. Tumultuous and unsolicited revelations aside, it had been a wonderful night, a truly refreshing departure from the dry atmosphere of the royal court, made all the better by the company.

“Sorry we had to cut the night short,” said Zuko, “I hope you had a good time anyway,”

“I had a great time,” she said, smiling widely but keeping her voice down. The last thing they needed now was rumours.

“Good, we should do it again some time,” the corner of his mouth quirked up again in that grin she was fast beginning to love.

“It’s a date,” She replied, smile freezing on her face as she realised what she had said.

“Um,” Zuko had frozen too, his hand gripping the railing with white knuckles.

“That’s not-”

“I’m-”

“I didn’t mean-”

There was a tense silence.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” said Zuko, his voice hitching almost imperceptibly.

“See you tomorrow,” she squeaked.

“Yup, night Katara,”

“Night Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I reeeally wanted to have them kiss in this chapter, but alas, I am a cruel god and I've got too much shit to get through before that happens. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it!


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning she was awoken by a steward, knocking on her door to tell her that her presence was requested for breakfast with the Firelord and Lord Iroh. She told the steward she would meet them in the courtyard, feeling disproportionately nervous for a casual breakfast with old friends. As she dressed, she thought of last night, stealing across the darkened rooftops together, sitting above the city, below the stars. A tiny smile tugged unbidden at her mouth. Emotional turmoil notwithstanding, that part was utterly lovely. She could admit that much, and maybe, just maybe, in another life… Well. Maybe another Katara would have thrown caution to the wind and kissed another Zuko with reckless abandon. The thought tasted bittersweet though, she was, after all, _this_ Katara, and he was _this_ Zuko, and their lives were far too complicated to just be making out on rooftops.

 _Are they though?_ Said a dangerous voice in the back of her mind. _Is anything really too complicated for making out on rooftops?_ Katara dismissed the idea, feeling like she was going crazy. That was the sort of logic Jet would have used. What was she doing, even considering it? It was absurd. It was _Zuko_ for Spirit’s sake.    

When she entered the courtyard, Iroh and Zuko were already seated at the low table. Iroh was pouring tea and seemed as serene as ever, but Zuko appeared to be hissing at his uncle under his breath. She heard Iroh chuckle something and Zuko threw up his hands in irritation. As she moved closer, she caught a snippet of the conversation.

“Uncle, it was _not a date-”_

A flush bloomed on Katara’s cheeks and she considered going back out of sheer awkwardness, but it was too late, Iroh had seen her.

“Katara! Good morning!” Zuko started as if he’d been electrocuted. He obviously hadn’t noticed her approaching.

“Good morning Iroh, Zuko.” She sat down and accepted a cup of tea gratefully. Zuko looked uncomfortable as he sipped his tea stiffly.

“I was just telling my nephew that he should really venture out of the palace one of these days, Katara,” said Iroh, golden eyes twinkling mischievously. “Being cooped up in that office all day is not good for you.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Katara, ignoring Zuko, who had slapped his hand over his eyes in an unnervingly Sokka-like way in response to Iroh’s gentle teasing.

“Stop, Uncle, if it bothers you that much, we can go in together at some point this week.”

“Oh no, I’m far too busy with the festival preparations,” Iroh tutted, shaking his head. “Why don’t you go with Katara? She has excellent taste in street food.”

“Uncle,” said Zuko warningly.

“Nephew,” Iroh mirrored, lightly mocking his grim tone. Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, apparently deciding that it was more trouble than it was worth to keep arguing.

“Is that ok?” he asked Katara, and it seemed like he was trying to say something without saying it.

“Of course it’s ok,” she replied, giving him a strange look. “I’ve been trying to get you to take a few hours for yourself for weeks!”

“Yeah, but-”

“Excellent!” exclaimed Iroh, clapping his hands and taking a victorious sip from his steaming cup of tea. “So, Katara, you must tell me about this past year, it has been far too long!”

They chatted easily for a while until Zuko was called away to a meeting with an apologetic smile. As she waved goodbye, Iroh turned his bright eyes to her. She felt a little as if she was in some sort of exceedingly friendly interrogation. Either that or he was reading her mind.

“What?” she asked, when he didn’t say anything for a few seconds.

“Nothing, my dear.”

“Right,”

There was another few seconds of silence.

“I cannot say I have approved of my nephew’s uh, ‘excursions’ in the past,” he said suddenly, not looking up from his cup. “But I find I have fewer objections, knowing he is not alone.” He looked up at Katara, eyes crinkling affectionately.

“Um-” She wasn’t sure how to respond.

“I’m glad you came to visit when you did, Katara, I think it has been very good for Zuko, having you around to remind him that there is life outside the office.”

“I uh, I’m glad,” she managed, but he was already draining his cup and brushing invisible dust off his lap.

“Unfortunately I must be going too, do you have plans for the day, Katara?”

“Uh, yes, I have some letters to go through from the North Pole about the festival, and I thought I might go for a walk later.”

“That sounds lovely,” he said, “I hope you will join us for dinner this evening?”

“Sure,” she said, feeling like she was missing something.

“Wonderful,” He beamed, “I will see you this evening then.” And just like that he was gone, pausing briefly to smell some of the fire lilies by the door.

The next few days passed uneventfully, but after their unsanctioned outing, things between Katara and Zuko were –well- odd. Not unpleasant, just… odd.

They hadn’t had dinner with just the two of them since Iroh had arrived, which wouldn’t be unusual in itself, but Katara began to get the impression that Zuko was avoiding her. Even Iroh seemed to have stopped his less than subtle suggestions that they spend time together. The last straw was when Zuko began to start his training an hour or so earlier than usual, apparently ensuring that she wouldn’t catch him before he sequestered himself in those infernal meetings. 

So it was that Katara found herself stomping through the halls to Zuko’s private study again, determined to catch the illusive Firelord alone so she could give him a piece of her mind. Iroh was at his weekly pai-sho game, and by next week Toph would have arrived, having begrudgingly agreed to help out with some of the new construction in the capital. Katara was very much looking forward to seeing her, but there was no way Toph would miss the weirdness between her and Zuko. The time was now. It was a little over two weeks until her father and the other diplomats returned, with Sokka and Suki arriving a few days before them; the festival was approaching fast. She didn’t know when Aang was arriving, and she made a mental note to find out, the last thing she needed right now was his surprise appearance. No, she had to resolve this now.

She knocked on his door and barged in before waiting for a reply, fearing she would lose her nerve. To her disappointment, the study was empty but for the usual mountain of paperwork, and Katara deflated a little. Moving to the other side of the room, she knocked a little more timidly on the door she knew led to the parlour.

“Zuko?” She called, feeling her sense of purpose evaporate with the adrenaline. She heard some shuffling from the other room. The door opened a crack, which widened when he saw who it was.

“Katara? What are you doing here?” He looked dishevelled and utterly exhausted.

“I wanted to talk.” She said, trying to recapture some of her earlier fervour.

“What about?” he said, gesturing for her to come inside and stifling a yawn.

“I- We don’t have to actually, you look like you could use an early night-”

“Katara, you came here for a reason, right?”

“Why are you avoiding me?” she blurted. He looked taken aback by the sudden accusation.

“I- I haven’t-” He started, but his ears had turned a guilty pink.

“I knew it!” she exclaimed triumphantly, pointing childishly at him.

“I haven’t been avoiding you,” he repeated.

“You’re a terrible liar.” She said matter-of-factly, “Zuko, what is going on?”

He stood up, running his hand through his hair distractedly.

“Ok, so-” He stopped, lost his nerve and started pacing. He stopped again, fixing her with a determined glare. Had she done something wrong?

“Ok, so I had a really good time the other night,” he said heatedly, starting to pace again. “And suddenly I’ve got Uncle here, winking at me and making all these comments about how much he likes you and trying to get us to spend time together-”

“ _That’s_ what this is about?” she said incredulously. “Zuko-”

“And I start thinking about how I _did_ enjoy the other night,” he continued as if she hadn’t said anything, “And then I couldn’t _stop_ thinking about it…” Understanding dawned on her with a dizzying rush of emotions.

Oh. _Oh._

Katara felt as if the bottom had dropped out of her stomach and Zuko continued to pace like a caged moose-lion. All that time trying so hard not to disrupt the careful status quo they had cultivated and she had marched in here and unknowingly smashed it to pieces. She had been carefully squashing all the adolescent thoughts of romance that had popped up since they snuck out together, (and before that, if she was honest with herself) but it had never occurred to her that he might be doing the same… The notion was both exhilarating and frightening.

She sat dazed as thoughts stampeded through her brain. What a mess. And right as their friends were about to descend upon them, one of which with an uncanny ability to tell when people were being less than truthful. Her timing was impeccable as ever. Zuko was still pacing, occasionally muttering under his breath and raking his hand through his hair. Well, she thought, the damage was done, nothing to do now  except deal with it.

“Zuko,” he stopped, hand still buried in his hair.

“What?” he said distractedly.

“I had a good time too,” she said quietly, looking down at her hands. He paused for a beat, looking completely dumbstruck.

“Oh,” he murmured, dropping down next to her on the sofa.

After a moment of awkward silence, she chanced a sideways look at him. He sat beside her, his eyes down and his face oddly blank.

“So,” she whispered, heart thumping in her chest, “What now?” She wasn’t sure if she was afraid or excited for his answer.

“I- I don’t know, what do you want to do?” He croaked.

“I don’t know.”

There was silence again. This was unchartered territory. She watched him under her eyelashes, trying unsuccessfully to gauge his thoughts. 

“I uh, I thought you would have left by now,” he said, his voice tight. “I was trying to back off, so I didn’t- well, so I didn’t do this…”

“That’s why you were avoiding me?”

“It didn’t seem fair,” he shrugged, still looking down at his knees, “I mean, it’s not been that long since you broke up with Aang, and I didn’t want to upset you, and-” he paused seemingly unsure whether or not to continue, “thinking about you was distracting me from, well, everything.” As he finished speaking, his pale cheeks coloured slightly. Feeling suddenly brave, Katara reached out to place her hand over his.

“I’m still here, Zuko,” she said shyly, still unsure exactly what she was doing. The landscape of the conversation had changed so drastically since she had entered, she felt almost as if she were dreaming. A tiny smile had appeared on Zuko’s face, although he still wasn’t meeting her eyes.

“But,” she said, and the smile disappeared, “I don’t think it’s a good idea to do anything- to _change_ anything, until the festival is done, there are too many people around. Too many people who know us too well not to notice something’s um, _changed_.” The acknowledgment was terrifying, electrifying.

“Ok,” Now there was an infinitesimal spark of hope in his voice.

“So, just back to normal? At least for the time being.” She said, unable to keep the eagerness from her own voice.

“For the time being,” he echoed, suddenly looking up at her with a fire in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before, except perhaps in her dreams. Apparently emboldened, he took her hand and planted a chaste kiss on it, making her heart leap and her cheeks redden.

“See you tomorrow then?” she replied, unable to keep herself from grinning.

“See you tomorrow, Katara.”

Katara thought she liked the way her name sounded, when he said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh ships it :P


	14. Chapter 14

Against all odds, acknowledging their feelings somehow made it easier to act normal around each other. Oh, there were definitely still moments when their eyes met and Katara thought that anyone who happened to be watching _had_ to know that something was up, but if they did, no one said anything. Even Iroh seemed to have curbed his suggestive comments and meaningful looks at Zuko.

But the real test came in the form of Toph, who arrived the following week with a hoard of brawny earthbenders in tow. Evidently the festival was to include more earthbending matches , and Katara recognised The Boulder and a few others from the match they attended all those years ago when they first met Toph.

While Zuko, Aang and Sokka seemed to have grown a few inches more every time she saw them, Toph was barely taller than she had been when they first met. The tiny earthbender stepped off the boat with a sigh of relief, grinding her heels into the ground gleefully.

“Finally, I can see again!” she exclaimed, striding over the docks towards the welcome party,  “Sugar Queen!” Katara pulled her into a hug, and Toph punched her shoulder good naturedly as the parted.

“Hi Toph,” she said as she rubbed her sore arm. “How’re things? How is the metalbending school going?”

“Good, although at the moment there’s way too much organising and not enough actual metalbending. How are you? How’s life with twinkletoes?”

“What?” Katara squawked, blindsided by the question, “We, uh, we broke up.” She lowered her voice.

“What!? I knew there was something up with him…”

“He didn’t say anything?”

“Maybe,” Toph shrugged, “I do tune out sometimes when he talks. Oh well, good for you Sugar Queen. Hey, do we have to go straight to the palace? I could use a drink.”

Toph’s reaction to their breakup was by far her favourite so far, and Katara was very glad not to have to elaborate anymore on the matter.

“Zuko’ll be in meetings until who knows when, we’ve definitely got time.” She said hesitantly. Toph may have been the most powerful earthbender in the world, but she was still only 16, and Katara felt oddly uneasy taking her to a bar.

“Sweet,” she grinned, “I’m sick of floating around on a raft I can barely see. Let’s go.”

An hour later and one bottle of sake down, Katara realised that she had severely underestimated Toph’s tolerance and appetite for alcohol. Apparently she drank regularly with The Boulder and his cohorts, who clearly had none of Katara’s qualms about Toph’s young age. What Toph lacked in years, she made up for in intimidation.

“So,” said Toph loudly, slapping Katara’s shoulder and making her splutter comically. “What was the deal with Twinkletoes? Come on, give me allll the dirty details.”

“There aren’t any dirty details! We just-” She sighed and drained her glass, the sake burning pleasantly. “We just grew apart.” Toph gave her a sceptical look, or at least looked sceptical in her general direction, and she sighed. “I realised I didn’t know who I was when I was with him, except for someone who was following the avatar around.”

“Sounds about right,” said Toph causally, “I mean, I love him to death like all of us, but he does adooore attention doesn’t he? It’d drive me crazy, that’s for sure.”

“It was driving _me_ crazy!” she said, pouring herself another glass from a new bottle which had magically appeared in front of them, “Anyway, I got sick and had to go home and when I was better, I realised I had just had enough.”

“You know once, he told me that he wished someone would erect a statue of him, because it would seem too self-centred to make it himself.”

“What, Aang?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled, “I mean, he was pretty drunk-”

“Aang doesn’t drink…”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s because of that night.”

“You are a terrible influence.”

“I am, aren’t I?” she said, grinning evilly and sounding entirely too proud of herself.

“He’ll probably get a damn statue as well, won’t he?” said Katara, mostly to herself.

“You want a statue? I’ll make you a statue, where do you want it- ooh, how about right in Firelord grumpy-pants’ castle?”

“Toph. No.”

“But it’d make him so mad!”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.”

“So I’ve been told.” Said Katara with a small smile

“So what, you got sick, broke up with your boyfriend and just decided to randomly come here and hang out with Sparky?”

“Pretty much,” she said, trying very hard to keep her breathing even.

“Well, at least it’s warmer here.” Said Toph, “I gotta say, I like this new Katara, impulsiveness suits you.”

“I don’t know about that, but it does feel good to do something just for myself.”

“Here here!” yelled Toph over the hubbub of the bar, raising her glass in a toast. “To doing stuff for yourself!”

“THE BOULDER WILL DRINK TO THAT!”

***

Another hour later and they headed back towards the palace, and dinner with Iroh and Zuko. The Boulder and the others weren’t staying at the palace, so they had stayed at the bar to continue their revelry. Katara was rather more tipsy than she would have liked, but the walk had sobered her up a little, to her relief. She was, after all, supposed to be keeping herself under control, and last time she had got drunk she had ended up crying all over Zuko’s couch.

“Sparky!” shouted Toph as they reached the palace, the alcohol didn’t seem to have affected her at all except for raising her volume to near unbearable levels. “It’s good to see you again, you too old man.”  She grinned widely as Iroh pulled her into a hug.

 “Hi, Toph,” said Zuko, smiling warmly and only wincing a little as Toph punched him on the arm. “Shall we?”

“Definitely, I’m starving!” Toph grabbed Zuko by the arm and marched him back into the palace, Katara and Iroh following behind.

Zuko and Iroh excused themselves fairly early after dinner, leaving Katara and Toph to return to their rooms together. They walked  through the halls, chatting happily and stumbling slightly. Katara helped Toph to her room, where someone had deposited her stuff earlier. She closed the door behind them as Toph dropped luxuriously onto a sofa.

“Well, well, well. I gotta say, I didn’t think you had it in you, sweetness.”

“What?” said Katara, feeling confused and too tipsy to bother figuring it out.

“What is going on with you and Sparky?”

“What? No! I mean, nothing…” Toph giggled.

“Suuure,” she said, slurring a little but seeming no less satisfied with the reaction she had provoked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said haughtily, to which Toph bellowed with laughter.

“Katara,” she said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, “I may be blind, but I’m not _blind._

“ _Nothing_ is going on, Toph!” she said, semi-truthfully.

“Whatever you say,” she said amusedly, reclining on the opulent couch and wiggling her toes.

“ _Goodnight_ , Toph.” Said Katara pointedly, turning to leave.

“I approve of this whole-heartedly!” Toph yelled at her as she shut the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon is that Toph would be an unholy terror as a teenager. Given how intimidating and forceful she is as a 12 yo, I feel like at 16, Toph plus teenage hormones equals an unstoppable force of bad decisions.
> 
> Sorry if it's dragging a little, I've been both ill and really busy and I keep forgetting where I was going with the story.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Katara awoke to the muted rumbling and shaking that could only be Toph’s bending. That or the palace was being quietly demolished around her. Her room was relatively close to the enclosed courtyard she and Zuko used for training and sparring, and as she stepped out onto the balcony with a yawn, she saw a lump of rock shoot up on a plume of fire from amongst the rooftops. She smiled, it seemed both Toph and Zuko were up. She dressed quickly and made her way down to the training grounds, not wanting to miss the show.

Sure enough, as she entered the courtyard, Katara narrowly avoided losing her eyebrows when a flurry of flames battered the wall just next to her. Zuko and Toph were sparring with a ferocity that the training courtyard was not built to withstand. The stone walls were half-destroyed, and the floor shook with Toph’s onslaught, Zuko springing around and shooting fire at her, looking bizarrely like some kind of firebending cricket. Looking around at the wreckage, Katara thought that she wouldn’t be at all surprised if Zuko actually _let_ Toph lay waste to the place in his own private act of rebellion against being cooped up in the palace.

Suddenly, Zuko noticed her standing by the door, and in the moment he was distracted, Toph, cackling like a madwoman the whole time, brought up a pillar of rock which shot him into the air like a ragdoll. He slowed his descent with a column of flames directed at the ground, but before he could regain his stance, the earth beneath him shifted and became shackles over his feet and ankles.

“You are no match for the Melon Lord!” Crowed Toph dramatically from atop her pedestal of rock, “I hereby claim this ground for myself and my Melon-armies!”

She lowered the pedestal to ground level and with a gesture, a perfect, ready-made statue of her rose from the ground. It was smirking.

“Really, Toph?” said Zuko, who was still stuck in the ground.

“Gotta commemorate my victory somehow,” she said casually, “Morning Sugar Queen.”

“Katara, will you tell her-”

“Oh hey, you want one too?” Toph stomped the ground and a stone replica of Katara sprung up next to Toph’s. She couldn’t help but laugh, causing Zuko to roll his eyes and groan.

“I think I’m fine without one, Toph,” said Katara, still smiling.

“Suit yourself,” she said sweetly, and the stone Katara was swallowed by the ground, though the smirking Toph statue remained. Apparently feeling generous, she removed Zuko’s shackles and strode off out of the wrecked courtyard. “You guys coming for breakfast?”

“Unbelievable,” muttered Zuko.

“Well that was fun!” said Katara brightly.

“You would say that.” He said dryly as they picked their way around the debris to follow Toph. “You weren’t the one getting thrown around.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you,”

“Can you blame me?” he said softly.

“Well, I guess I’m pretty distracting, probably best there’s not a statue of me there, you’d never get anything done.” She said in a low voice.

“You have no idea,” he said, his voice was rough and his eyes bright in the morning sun.

“Come on you two idiots!” Shouted Toph from inside. They exchanged rueful grins and went to join their friend for breakfast.

***

Katara spent the next week keeping Toph company and assisting with preparations for the festival. She spent a wonderful few hours just sitting with some of the caterers and picking which dishes would be featured on the day. A few days were spent helping with the construction of the hospital that Zuko had mentioned, not that she could _practically_ help all that much, but Toph and the construction workers seemed to appreciate her advice on the best way to lay the place out. They went for a late dinner together and Katara managed to convince Toph not to put yet another statue of herself in the entryway of the new hospital.

Katara retired to her room a few days before Sokka and Suki were due to arrive, her father the day after. She was just thinking how much she was looking forward to seeing them when she noticed something out of place; a piece of parchment was pinned to one of the columns by the balcony. As she moved closer, she saw that it was a scrap torn from the Firelord’s personal stationary, covered in Zuko’s angular script. Of _course_ he had his own personal stationary. She grinned and started to read.

_Katara,_

_I was trying to figure out how to talk to you without our favourite lie-detector overhearing everything, and then it occurred to me (far too late as usual) that Toph can’t read._

_I know Sokka’s arriving soon, and once the diplomats return I won’t have a second to spare, but I should be less busy than usual tomorrow. Would you like to spend some time together? Nothing too exciting, as much as I would love to sneak out again with you, I don’t want to risk getting caught again (plus, I’m not sure I could keep my promise to keep things ‘normal’). So lunch? Toph said she was spending the day with those massive earthbenders, practicing for the festival, so I think we can manage a quick meal without being interrogated._

_If you’re busy or don’t want to, just mention how tired you are at breakfast tomorrow. Otherwise I’ll meet you in the courtyard at midday?_

_~~I can’t wai~~ t  ~~Looking forward~~ _

_See you tomorrow._

_Zuko_

Smiling from ear to ear, Katara sat back on the bed, still clutching the note. She knew nothing would happen tomorrow, or the day after. She _knew_ that in a matter of days almost her whole family, not to mention her ex, would be descending on them and therefore it was the worst possible time to be indulging a crush. And yet, she couldn’t stop grinning like some lovestruck teenager. She felt a lightness of spirit that she hadn’t felt since right after the war ended, back when nothing was wrong and everything was possible.

It wasn’t quite the same feeling though, she didn’t feel the same relief and calm that had swept over her after Ozai and Azula had been defeated, this was anything but calm. Katara felt fire in her veins and the delicious spark of anticipation thrumming through her. This was similar to the thrill she felt just as the tide turned in battle, knowing she was winning, yet still having to work for it. This was a challenge, and she found that she was delighted to play the game, at least for now.

Eventually, Katara slipped into a contented sleep, and she dreamt of heat and hands and honey coloured eyes.

She was awoken earlier than usual by a sharp knocking at her door. It was probably something to do with the festival, crises were popping up all over the place now that they were less than a fortnight out. Pulling on a robe, she glanced at the bedside table where Zuko’s letter still lay and allowed herself a small, secret smile as she crossed the room. She opened the door, still smiling, and froze where she stood.

“Hi, Katara,”

“Aang?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aangst ahoy!
> 
> Also, making statues of herself all over the place is Toph's version of graffiti.


	16. Chapter 16

“Aang, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here for the festival, I thought you knew… I’m sorry it’s so early.”

It occurred to Katara that she had never actually found out when Aang was expected, but she was sure Zuko would have mentioned it if had known, especially given their lunch plans. She remembered the incriminating scrap of paper in the bedroom.

“I- I didn’t know when you were arriving,” she said dazedly, subtly moving in front of the door to block his view of her bed. He nodded, looking a little nervous.

“Yeah, I’m a bit early,” he grinned, looking uncomfortable.

“Aang, why are you here?” she shook her head, it was far too early in the morning for this.

“I wanted to talk.”

“At the crack of dawn?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I know I’m not supposed to be here for a few days but I was restless so I decided to come early. I- I missed you.”

He looked at her with such unguarded optimism that she could swear she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces all over again. She wanted to scream, to slam the door in his face and bury her head in the duvet and pretend this was a dream.

“I- did you see Zuko already?” She asked, deciding not to acknowledge his admission.

“No, I didn’t miss him as much as I did you,” said Aang, managing a weak smile.

“Ha,” she choked out the ghost of a laugh. Katara felt so totally unprepared for this situation, she was sure that she was either going to burst into tears or start laughing maniacally.

“So, can we talk?”

“Aang, I just woke up ten seconds ago, can you give me a few minutes to at least get dressed?” she snapped. Aang looked shocked.

“I’m sorry-”

“No, I’m sorry,” she sighed, “Look, why don’t we have breakfast? Go let Zuko know you’re here and meet me back here in half an hour? We can go somewhere on Appa.”

“Ok,” he said, brightening up, “see you soon.”

“Yeah,”

He left, leaving Katara to stand stunned. She stepped back inside, shut the door behind her and stared at it for a full minute.

What.

_What?_

This is _not_ how today was supposed to go…

Apparently she wasn’t going to laugh _or_ cry, because Katara found herself going from an unnerving trancelike state to a towering rage in five seconds flat. What was she thinking? She didn’t want alone time with Aang, why did she invite him to breakfast? She didn’t even _want_ breakfast! What she wanted was to go back to bed and forget this ever happened.

She furiously threw herself onto a sofa, buried her head in a cushion and _screamed_. She let off a string of expletives that even Toph would have been proud of, then shouted wordlessly into the poor, innocent cushion until she felt a little less overwhelmed.

As she bathed, she tried to calm herself by practicing her forms, but today, even waterbending wasn’t helping. What could he possibly want to talk about? Had he heard rumours about her and Zuko? No way, nothing had even _happened_ , there couldn’t possibly be rumours… Did he want to discuss their breakup?

Her mind raced through possibilities. She knew it was counterproductive to worry like this, but right now, it was impossible to stop. Distantly, she realised that lunch with Zuko was now out of the question, at least with just the two of them. She felt a wave of disappointment almost as intense as her distress over Aang’s sudden appearance. She had really been looking forward to that lunch; it was the latest, and possibly the last chapter of the fun little game they had been playing, before everything got too complicated. But it was too late, everything was already too complicated.

She growled as she tried to fix her hair, giving up on the braid halfway through and shaking it out in frustration. How long had it been? She had lost all sense of time in her fugue.

As if in answer to her question, there was a knock at the door. She opened it with rather more aggression than was necessary.

“Shall we go? Zuko said there was a beach near here with a nice café.” Said Aang in a rush of breath. He was obviously nervous, but Katara had been shocked out of bed at the crack of dawn by the surprise appearance of her ex-boyfriend, and she was in no mood to humour him.

“Whatever.”

They made their way through the palace in silence, until they got to the entrance hall, where none other than the Firelord himself was standing formally by the doors, ready to see them off, as a good host would.

His eyes were oddly blank, and Katara felt a surge of sadness.

“See you later!” said Aang brightly.

“I hope you have a good time.” He said stiffly. She noticed his topknot was messy, and there was the shadow of stubble on his jaw.

“Be back soon,” she said, pouring all the regret and sadness and frustration she could into her eyes in the hope that he would understand, but if he did, he didn’t give any outward sign of it. Zuko just inclined his head slightly as Appa took off.

The beach was only ten minutes away on Appa, and as they touched down, she realised that the café definitely wasn’t open this early. It was probably for the best. If there was one thing living in the Fire Palace had taught her, it was to appreciate privacy.

“I think Zuko was pretty annoyed I woke him up,” said Aang, breaking the silence.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Said Katara shortly, trying to focus on the calming sound of the waves.

“Yeah,” They stood in silence for a few moments, before Katara sat down in the sand with a tired huff.

“Why are you here, Aang?” she asked, for what felt like the billionth time.

“I just-” He sighed, his shoulders slumping, “After the South Pole, I didn’t know what to do, you said it wasn’t working between us, and I couldn’t figure out why, so I went back to the tour. There was this girl at one of the villages and we got talking and she told me that if we’re meant to be together, it doesn’t matter what happens along the way, and suddenly everything made sense, Katara.”

He turned to her and took her hand.

“Katara, I know you weren’t happy, but just because things weren’t working then, doesn’t mean they won’t ever work. I love you.”

She didn’t know when she had started crying, but now tears slid down her cheeks like a waterfall. She didn’t trust herself to speak, and Aang seemed to take her silence as acceptance of his words.

“It’ll be better now, it’s not the same without you. Everyone always asks after you, you know, in the towns and villages. I told them you were just visiting family, but I could tell they were disappointed.”

“Aang, you know that- wait, did you say you told them I was just visiting family?”

“Yeah, I mean I didn’t want to go into the whole thing with everyone and it just seemed easier to-”

“You’ve been _lying_ to people? Pretending we didn’t break up?!”

“Well, I didn’t _lie_ , I just-”

“Unbelievable. That’s why Toph didn’t know. _Unbelievable_.”

Katara was seething now. She had agonised over the decision to break up with Aang, thought it through a thousand times over, and now it seemed the decision had been taken away from her. With that simple act of denial, Aang had negated everything she had worked for over the last few months. At least it felt that way. Here he stood, looking at her like nothing was wrong after barging in here after she was finally starting to feel normal again and ruining the delicate balance she had forged for herself here.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I know I messed up. I guess I just thought-”

“What? What did you think?” she snapped, “Maybe I’d change my mind if you just turn up here without any warning to what? Woo me?”

The look on his face told her that that was exactly what he had thought. She struggled to wrestle her temper under control. If she and Aang were going to have anything left to continue their friendship on, she was going to have to stop herself from saying something she would regret. She took a deep breath.

“Aang, I think I need some time alone.”

“But-”

“Aang, _leave me alone._ ”

“I- Ok.” He bowed his head and turned back to Appa. Katara turned away, and heard the whoosh of air behind her that signified Aang’s departure.

A few minutes later, Katara stood up, suddenly overflowing with energy. She began to walk. She walked and walked until sand became pebbles and the pebbles became jagged, seaweed covered rocks.

Ultimately she was glad she had managed to keep her temper with Aang, but now she was _angry_. Really, if there was one time she would have been justified in losing her temper, it was just now. Turning up at her door determined to change her mind? Lying to everyone after all this time just to avoid an awkward conversation? It was unfair, and she should have shown him exactly how much it had maddened her, but somehow whenever she was confronted with his face, those vulnerable grey eyes, she couldn’t bring herself to let it out. Maybe that was part of the problem. She cared too much about him to unleash her anger on him, but that had only led to pushing it down, down until it mutated into resentment.

She could let it out now though. She was at least a mile from where they had landed, and there wasn’t a soul in sight, only the occasional crab, scuttling from rock pool to rock pool. She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind to the sea, feeling its comfortable presence and letting her conscious thoughts be swept away with the rhythm of the waves.

Then, she pulled her arms up, wrenching an enormous wave from the sea, and threw it against the cliff with a roar. That felt pretty good, so she did it again, and again. She pulled water from the pools around her to her hands, making glittering spikes over her nails as she had once seen Hama do, and threw them ferociously at the cliff wall, where they shattered satisfyingly. She continued her onslaught for what felt like hours, and when she finally collapsed on the rocky shore, her arms felt like jelly and she felt the livid tension dissipate, leaving only a vague sense of emptiness. Maybe it was time for some actual breakfast.

She sighed, and began to trudge back to the palace.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later, Katara had never been more grateful to see her brother. The days after Aang had arrived had been the loneliest since she had arrived in the Fire Nation, he hadn’t made another attempt to corner her, seeming to spend most of his time with Toph or Iroh, but she was careful not to run into him nonetheless. This wouldn’t be so bad, but it seemed that Zuko was avoiding her again for some reason, and she didn’t have the strength right now to confront him about it.

She stood tensely on the dock, picking at her hair distractedly while she waited for Sokka and Suki. When she stepped off the boat, she was so relieved to see him, she ran up and threw her arms around his neck.

“Whoa,” he said, clearly surprised at her enthusiasm, but he returned the hug quickly. “I missed you too.”

After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked at her closely.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just been a really crappy few days. Hi Suki,”

“Hi, Katara,” said Suki, smiling warmly as she pulled her into another hug. “Shall we all get some lunch? Sokka’s spent most of the journey listing all the Fire Nation foods he’s looking forward too.”

“Hey, I talked about other stuff!”

“Sure you did, let’s go. ”

They turned towards the city together, when Katara had a horrible thought.

“Hey, you guys know I broke up with Aang, right?”

“Yeah,” said Sokka, looking confused, “Dad told me,”

“But that was months ago wasn’t it?” asked Suki.

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. She had never been happier about the Water Tribe’s tendency to gossip.  

“Yeah, it’s a long story. I’ll tell you at lunch.”

She recounted the tale of the break-up. Suki listened attentively, but Sokka seemed distracted by the colossal sharing platter he had ordered for himself, swatting at Suki’s hand when she tried to pick at it. She gave him a look and he withdrew his hand guiltily.

“Sorry, force of habit.”

“So, he just lied to everyone he met for like, four months?”

“Pretty much, certainly seemed that way. We haven’t spoken since, and now I just feel like the rug’s been pulled out from under me. Everything we’ve been through and I’ve _never_ felt like I couldn’t trust him, but now I don’t know. Am I overreacting?”

“No.” said Suki firmly as Sokka nodded in agreement, his mouth full of fire flakes. “He lied about you, it might not have been malicious, but it definitely wasn’t fair.”

“Thanks, I need to hear that. I’ve just been bouncing around in my own head for two days, and Zuko’s avoiding me too for some reason so there’s that too,”

“What? Why would Zuko be avoiding you?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” she shrugged. Actually she did have some idea as to what was going through Zuko’s head, but she was definitely not going to discuss it with her brother.

“I swear,” said Sokka through another mouthful, “I know his heart’s in the right place and all, but sometimes that guy makes _no_ sense. Knowing him, it’s probably something about honour.”

“Probably,” said Suki, who was now looking at Katara curiously.

Katara mumbled noncommittally and took a drink.

“Well, he’s having dinner with all of us whether he likes it or not-”

“You’re already thinking about dinner?” exclaimed Suki incredulously.

“Just planning ahead,” Sokka said, “Anyway, if Zuko thinks he’s getting out of hanging out with us tonight, he’s got another thing coming.”

***

As it turned out, Sokka needn’t have worried, when they got back to the palace, there was a steward waiting to cordially invite them for dinner in the Firelord’s private quarters, and later that evening Katara entered the room to find everyone waiting for her. Sokka and Suki sat chatting animatedly to Aang, while Zuko laughed at something Toph had said.

It warmed her heart to see everyone together again like this, and for a second she could almost convince herself it was exactly as it had been between them all at Zuko’s coronation. Aang faltered slightly as she sat down, but caught himself quickly and continued his story. She was glad to see that Zuko looked much better than the last time she had seen him, his hair was loose and he looked calm, if tired. He smiled widely when she sat down, making her wonder if she had actually just been imagining that he was avoiding her.

The rest of the evening was just like old times, with the obvious exception of her and Aang carefully avoiding talking to one another. By the end of the night, Katara’s earlier melancholy had all but vanished. Toph was trying unsuccessfully to persuade Aang to ‘keep the party going’ while the rest of them sat around sleepily after dessert.

“Oh Sokka, I should show you this new airship design I saw the other day,” said Zuko, beckoning Sokka to his study.

“Cool, is it one of the new ones that use waterbending for the coolant flow?” he asked enthusiastically as the two of them disappeared.

“Well, if none of you party poopers want to go out, I may as well turn in.” said Toph, getting up and cracking her knuckles loudly.

“Yeah, I’ll head to bed as well,” yawned Suki. “who knows how long they’ll be talking shop.”

There was a murmur of agreement from Katara and Aang, and after a quick goodnight to Zuko and Sokka, who seemed entirely absorbed in the new designs, they all returned to their rooms. To Katara’s intense relief, she managed to close the door behind her without being cornered by Aang for another impromptu ‘chat’.

She fell asleep quickly, aided by the soft buzz of the wine they had with dinner.

 

_She sat around the campfire with her friends, their faces cast into dramatic shadows by the flickering flames._

_One by one they got up and walked into the dark forest that surrounded them, until finally she sat alone. She watched the flames lick playfully towards the canopy, relaxing her eyes until she could imagine shapes and images formed in the fire. Slowly, it twisted, became clearer and clearer until she could see a scene emerge. The scene got bigger and bigger until she was inside it, the dark forest melting away._

_She was back home, back at the iceberg that had started it all. The avatar lay before her, was he asleep? Dead? His eyes snapped open._

_“Do you wanna go penguin sledding with me?” he grinned, but Katara felt a chill that had nothing to do with the ice that surrounded her._

_“I-”_

_Before she could reply, the scene shifted again and she was back in Ba Sing Se, going for a nice cup of tea. But no- as she entered the tea shop she saw Prince Zuko before her, what was her enemy doing here of all places? She felt a stab of fear followed by a curl of uncertainly. Was he her enemy though? She opened her mouth to say something, but Aang appeared in front of her, blocking her view of Zuko and interrupting her train of thought._

_“Wanna go penguin sledding?”_

_“No, Aang…” she turned away from him and suddenly she was back in the fire palace, sitting in the courtyard and sharing a pot of tea with Zuko. Firelord Zuko now, not her enemy but her friend._

_“Katara,” he said, and she heard the smile in his voice. She smiled back at him and sipped the tea._

_“Zuko,”_

_“Katara,” her head snapped up in surprise, the voice wasn’t his, and to her alarm, it wasn’t his face either. Aang sat before her, his bald head looking bizarre poking out of the official Firelord robes._

_“Leave me alone!”_

_“Katara,” came his voice again, now echoing around the place._

_“No!” she cried, clasping her ears and spinning around, but he was everywhere she looked, smiling at her brightly. “Leave me alone!”_

Katara woke in a cold sweat. For a second, she wasn’t sure where she was, or if she was alone. She dropped back into an uneasy sleep to the sound of the wind whipping around outside the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I just want smut and fluff and a happy ending :)
> 
> Also Me: I'm going to write A THOUSAND CHAPTERS OF ANGST!


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Katara was too busy to dwell on her dreams. Her father had arrived, along with the rest of the delegation from the Earth Kingdom and the few her father had brought with him from the Southern Tribe.

The family reunion was lovely, it had been over a year since all three of them had been together, but as expected, Hakoda was in a bit of a touchy mood from the last few days of travelling, although he assured them that the trip had generally been fruitful and not at all as bad as he had anticipated. He told them over lunch about the many wonderful people he had met in the various towns they had visited, comparing them to the officious Earth Kingdom diplomats with clear disdain for the latter. Despite his travelling companions though, the trip had obviously been a success, due in no small part to the lack of bureaucracy in the Southern Water Tribe. Where the other diplomats had to check and double check every decision with their counterparts in Ba Sing Se, her father was able to act on his own behalf.

Nonetheless, he was clearly tired. When they finished the meal, he went straight back to his rooms with the intention of sleeping until dinner. She rolled her eyes at Sokka as her father left for the palace, and he smirked in return. Maybe he was exhausted from a lifetime of fighting, or maybe Pakku was rubbing off on him, but their father was getting more and more grumpy these days.

“Well, I’d better get going.” Said Sokka as their father disappeared, “I’m meeting Suki.”

“What, you too?” she said, surprised. She had been looking forward to spending the whole day with Sokka and her father, and more importantly, that what was she had told Toph loudly within earshot of Aang. She had a horrible feeling that despite her anger the last time they spoke, Aang still felt that there was some chance he could still salvage the relationship, and she was responding in the only mature way; avoiding him at all costs.

“Yeah, and she wasn’t exactly happy about me barging in so late last night, so I don’t want to be late.” He said, looking bashful.

“What did you do?” she asked with a smile.

“Why do you assume I did something?”

Katara gave him a look.

“Fine,” he sighed. “I may have had a tiny bit too much wine and fell over the table.”

“Oh no,”

“And then fell into the screen door…”

“Sokka!”

“I didn’t break it or anything! It just…wasn’t the most _graceful_ of entrances…”

“Fine, go.” She said, laughing, “Just try not to break anything on the way there.”

“I _didn’t-_ ”

“See you at dinner?”

“Yeah,” he smiled warmly and hugged her before setting off into the city.

Faced with the task of occupying herself for the rest of the day, Katara started to wander back in the direction of the palace. She supposed she could go back to the beach or something; it would certainly be nice to appreciate it without being distracted by essentially having to break up with Aang. Again.

She was on her way to her rooms to get changed, deep in thought about Aang, when she rounded a corner and almost collided with Zuko, who was walking briskly in the other direction.

“Katara!”

“Spirits, Zuko, do those robes have to be so damn pointy? I almost impaled myself!” she huffed, feeling irrationally annoyed.

“I- you’d have to ask the Fire Sages,” he said, looking amused, despite her snappy tone, “I just run the country, I’m not in charge of wardrobe.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be holed up in meetings all day.” she asked tiredly, ignoring his attempt at humour.

“I thought _you_ were spending the day with your family?” he said, apparently unperturbed by her irritability.

“Sokka’s gone to meet Suki and Dad’s gone for a nap.” She said, crossing her arms. To her annoyance, the corner of his mouth twitched. “I was going to go for a walk- what? What’s funny?”

“Nothing,” he said, but continued to smile, and she found herself mirroring it, despite herself.

“Sure,” she said, eyeing him suspiciously and keeping her arms tightly crossed, but it was too late, her bad mood was already lightening.

“Would you like some company? I could use some fresh air.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Well, yeah,” he said, looking a little guilty, “But I’ve been working since dawn and my head had been pounding for _every second_.”  She laughed, feeling the last tendrils of her earlier irritation dissipate.

“I realised I wasn’t getting anything done anyway,” he continued, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “so I thought I’d see if Uncle would like a tea break. And then I ran into you.”

“Literally.” She smiled. “Well you’re welcome to join me, but I’m sure your uncle would like to see you.”

“He’s crazy busy with the festival stuff,” he said, waving away her concerns, “We didn’t have plans or anything.”

“Well I was just going to grab some stuff from my room-”

“I need to change anyway,” he said, gesturing to his voluminous robes.

“See you back at the main entrance in 20 minutes?”

“Sounds good,” he smiled.

They were about to leave the palace when they were cornered by an irate Fire Sage, who was determined to prevent them from leaving without a full escort of royal guards. Zuko groaned impatiently.

“How would these assassins even know I was leaving the palace?”

“There are always opportunists, Firelord.” Droned the sage.

“And you don’t think I can handle myself well enough to manage a short stroll?”

“My Lord, we simply want to minimize the risk-”

“And what about if he’s accompanied by a master waterbender?” said Katara, suddenly struck by inspiration.

“Well, I’m sure that _one_ waterbender couldn’t-” He spluttered.

“How dare you!” said Zuko, drawing himself up overdramatically.

“Why don’t I show you what _one waterbender_ can do?” She said, bristling and narrowing her eyes at the sage. The guards were shuffling awkwardly now trying to distance themselves from the fire sage.

“Without Master Katara you would still be at the mercy of Azula!” Growled Zuko, “Perhaps you would prefer my sister’s rule?”

“No, Firelord, I-”

“That’s what I thought.” Snapped Katara, who linked her arm with Zuko’s and turned around sharply, marching away from the dumbstruck sage. She shot him a threatening look over her shoulder for good measure as they exited the gates.

“That was fun,” she said, once they were out of earshot.

“Yeah,” said Zuko, “It definitely does them good to get put in their place every now and again, especially by a waterbender.” He grinned.

“Yeah well, putting them in their place did me good too.”

“I can tell, you were pretty formidable.” 

“It was nothing,” Katara blushed and cleared her throat. “So, uh, you guys were up late last night?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” He said, rolling his eyes, “Your brother is a terrible influence. But-” He paused and looked down.

“What? What did Sokka do?”

“No, nothing,” he chuckled, “We just- we had a good chat.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They settled into a comfortable silence as they walked. Katara wasn’t really paying attention to their route, but Zuko seemed to know where he was going, so she just followed beside him until they reached an ornate pair of wrought iron gates. A delicate sign next to them told her they were at the Royal Botanical Gardens.

Even in the winter, the gardens were beautiful. Exotic plants bloomed like fireworks, though surely not as many as in the summer, and there were colourful lanterns strung by the side of the paths, though of course they were unlit in the bright sunlight. They sat down on a wooden bench nestled between two gnarled trees with spiky maroon leaves.

“This is lovely,” she sighed.

“It’s not in season,” said Zuko, “but it’s still something isn’t it?”

“Mhmm,”

“So, um, I feel like I should explain myself.”

“Huh?”

“I know it’s been a bit weird since Aang arrived, I wasn’t sure how to feel about it, I wasn’t sure how _you_ felt about it-”

“Zuko-”

“Let me finish,” he said hoarsely, touching her hand and taking a deep breath, “I didn’t want to pressure you or get in the way of anything that might- If you decided to, um, rekindle anything…”

“Zuko, that is _not_ what is happening.”

“Well I know that now! But at the time I wasn’t sure, and I didn’t want to make an already complicated situation worse. Anyway, I talked to Sokka- he had had a few drinks by then and he started ranting about it all, he’s really mad about how Aang’s handled everything. Then he turned to me, and told me off for avoiding you,”

Katara felt a surge of affection towards her brother, although she would have to have a word with him about discussing her personal life behind her back.

“Anyway, after being thoroughly dressed down for ‘caring more about my honour or something than actual human people’s feelings’ –his words- I realised that I may have uh, misread the situation.”

“I’ll say! All this bullshit with Aang turning up out of nowhere and then suddenly you’re avoiding me too! I was pretty upset.”

“Sorry,” he said, grinning. “Forgive me?” She sighed exaggeratedly.

“Oh fine, but in the future maybe get your information directly from the source? I’d much rather you actually talk to me than just assume and then sulk until my brother of all people gets drunk and decides to set you straight.”

“Fair enough, when you put it like that it does sound pretty stupid.”

“Yes, yes it does.”

They sat for a while in silence, listening to the leaves rustle in the cool breeze. Katara took a deep breath and rested her head on Zuko’s shoulder. She felt him tense for a second, until he relaxed and rested his arm on the bench behind her. When he spoke, she felt his voice rumble in his chest.

“I get the feeling that Sokka wouldn’t be quite so uh, encouraging if he knew the whole story.”

“You’re probably right,” she grinned and felt herself flush when she thought about the ‘whole story’. She could feel the heat radiating from him, despite the cool air. He had moved his hand forward slightly from behind her and was now gently rubbing miniscule circles into her upper arm.

The timing was terrible. Here she was dealing with an ex who wanted to get back together who also just happened to be the avatar, and she was sitting in a public garden doing what? _Snuggling?_ Ridiculous. Her family was here, could be anywhere, as well as Toph the human lie-detector and Aang the aforementioned ex. No. This was a terrible idea. Indiscrete and irresponsible.

_Perfect._

She tilted her head off his shoulder, looking up into his face, which held a rare expression of contentedness. Their eyes met, and she felt the last of her resistance evaporate. Tentatively, he brought his hand to her face, raising her chin on his knuckles. His eyes searched hers for some sign, some indication that she wanted this, and she knew then that this was _real. He_ was real.

“I’m still here, Zuko,” she breathed, and the sound of his name seemed to spur him. He sighed shakily, his eyes like molten gold, and finally, _finally_ closed the distance between them.

Their lips brushed together impossibly lightly, and yet she was aflame, she felt as if every nerve in her body were tingling with some ephemeral energy. She moved closer, placing her palm on his chest, and felt rather than heard him let out a deep moan as he moved his hand up to cup her jaw, his thumb settling just behind her ear and making her shiver. Katara felt as if time had fallen away, as well as any and all awareness of her surroundings; her universe contracted until all that existed was the two of them, and the almost unbearably gentle sensation of their lips moving together.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, resting her forehead against his and feeling as if she may never stop smiling. _Perfect._

After a few minutes of catching their breath, they finally pulled apart, both smiling widely. Katara felt dangerously close to giggling like a teenager. She stole a quick glance at Zuko, who was now blushing furiously, the redness contrasting sharply with his pale skin.

“I, um, this is not how I thought today would go.” She giggled.

“Agni, me neither,” he rasped, rubbing the back of his neck and sounding like he couldn’t quite believe what was happening.

“I doubt this is what Sokka had in mind when he told you to talk to me.” She smirked as the colour drained from his face at the thought of _that_ conversation.

“No kidding…”

“We uh, we should probably head back, I’m sure the fire sages are just besides themselves with worry.”

“Yeah,” he said distantly, playing with a lock of her hair in a way that made her think that heading back was the last thing on his mind. It wasn’t exactly strengthening her own resolve either…

“Come on, we wouldn’t want them to think you’ve been assassinated, would we? Think of how embarrassing that would be.”

“I guess not,” He sighed, “but let’s sit for a few minutes first, ok? I need to get my head together. You know you’ve effectively destroyed my ability to get any work done today?”

“Hmm, I can’t quite bring myself to feel bad about that.” She grinned, and he returned it, before exhaling heavily and throwing his head back onto the back of the bench.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

Half an hour later, they walked back through the palace gates to a congregation of very relieved looking fire sages. They began to chastise Zuko, but he just waved them aside, heading back to his study and looking for all the world like the dutiful public servant, eager to catch up on missed work. Katara knew better though, especially when he shot her a tiny, secret smile which somehow contained more than he could have ever said out loud.

 She couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot, and in that moment, she really didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist giving them a moment ;)
> 
> Mushy side note: You guys, I can't believe the response to this! I am seriously so happy that so many people are enjoying my story! Your comments give me life :D


	19. Chapter 19

Dinner that evening was a tense affair. Katara spent the whole time desperately avoiding Zuko’s eyes, convinced that one look at the two of them would be enough to make it obvious to everyone exactly how they had spent the afternoon. Also, there was the fact that she kept losing track of the conversation every time she thought about their brief sojourn to the gardens that afternoon.

The kiss had been so gentle, and almost (but not quite) chaste. No, that groan which rippled through him had definitely not been chaste, and neither had the look in his eyes as he threaded her hair though his long fingers. Spirits, the feel of those fingers brushing her bare neck…

“Katara?”

“Huh? What?” She said, startled out of her reverie.

“Are you doing anything for the festival?” Repeated her father.

“Oh, I- no, I’ve helped a lot with the preparations, but I’m not participating.”

“That will be nice,” said Iroh, “You can just sit back and enjoy the festivities!”

“Meh, I still think I’d rather be throwing rocks at people for entertainment.” Said Toph grumpily through a mouthful of something. She had been reluctantly convinced to referee the earthbending bout rather than participate, on the grounds that she was the only one who could actually hope to control both the earthbenders and the crowd. Also, as the incumbent champion, it was only fair that she present the belt herself to the new winner. Katara had her doubts about this though; she wouldn’t be surprised if Toph challenged the poor guy to fight her for it.

“You ok, Katara?” asked Sokka, “You seem a bit out of it.”

“Yeah… yeah I’m good. Just tired.”  She said, not daring to look at Zuko.

“Uhuh. Sure.” Grunted Toph next to her, thankfully low enough that no one else heard.

“You should get an early night,” said Iroh, “Tomorrow will be a big day for all of us!”

“Yeah, I think I will,” she replied, trying not to think about how his heart had thundered under her hand on his chest.

She excused herself as early as possible and was about to head to her room when she heard the dining room door click open again behind her. Turning around, her stomach sank as she saw Aang standing before her looking uncomfortable.  

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“Uh, hi.”

“I was hoping to get a few minutes alone with you.”

“Aang,” she said warningly, “This is really not the time.”

“I know, you’re tired, but just hear me out,” he pleaded, taking a step towards her.

“Aang,” she started, but to her great relief the door behind him opened again to reveal Suki.

“Oh, hey guys,” she said innocently.

“Hey Suki,” said Aang, sounding ever so slightly less chirpy than usual.

“Katara, can I borrow you for a bit? I bought this dress today for the festival and I still don’t know if I actually like it or not.”

“Sure,” said Katara, too quickly.

“But-” said Aang helplessly.

“Sorry, Aang, but Sokka isn’t exactly the best for this stuff, and neither is Toph for obvious reasons.” said Suki, linking her arm with Katara’s and marching her away. “See you tomorrow!”

“You are a lifesaver.” She muttered when they had rounded a few corners and she was sure Aang wouldn’t be able to hear them.

“No problem,” said Suki casually, “I saw him beeline for the door as soon as you left and I thought you might need rescuing.”

“I hate having to be rescued.” She said sulkily. “But there’s something about his damn puppy-dog eyes that I just can’t face! I’m terrified I’ll say something terrible that I can never take back…”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. You know, Katara, you don’t always have to be the most mature, best-decision-making, most adult-adult ever. You have as much right to do dumb stuff as anyone else. More even, given that you share genes with Sokka.” That got a chuckle out of her.

“Ugh, it just feels like I’m constantly on the cusp of a world changing conversation with him. It’s got so complicated…”

Suki nodded wisely as they turned a corner into the guest wing.

“Did things even out with Zuko? Sokka mentioned he had a ‘talk’ with him last night, and knowing him that means he ranted drunkenly at him until he forgot what he was talking about.”

“From what Zuko said, that sounds accurate.” She chuckled, focusing hard on Sokka drunkenly ranting rather than the memory of how Zuko’s hand had felt, tangling in her hair as they kissed…“Yeah, we had a talk. Seems Sokka did something right for once.”

“Well, colour me impressed.” She said, smiling proudly. For a second, Katara saw love and respect as clear as day on her face, and she felt a rush of happiness for her brother.

They reached Suki’s room and she beckoned Katara inside.

“Ok, so I actually did buy a dress for tomorrow, I do like it but I wanted to check it with another girl beforehand. It’s uh, it’s a little too nice…” She ducked her head into the bedroom and brought out a wooden hanger with a traditional fire-nation robe on it. It was a deep wine colour, with a flowing skirt which parted at the thigh. Like most of the dresses here, it had an exposed midriff, with loose fabric falling from a gold clasp at the neck.

“Suki, it’s beautiful!” she breathed.

“I know,” she said ruefully, “It’s just that it’s not exactly a royal ball tomorrow, I feel overdressed.” Katara could see what she meant, it wasn’t overly formal or revealing, but the outfit was beautifully made, and even on the hanger she could tell that Suki would look stunning in it.

“But it’s so _beautiful,_ ” Katara threaded some of the skirt through her fingers, admiring the way the silk shimmered in the lamplight. “You _have_ to wear it!”

“Ok fine,” said Suki, looking happy to have been persuaded, “But you have to dress up too.”

“I dunno…”

“Come on, it’s only fair!”

“But what about Aang? What if he thinks I’m dressing up for _him_?”

“Forget about Aang. You took down Azula. You can manage an awkward breakup.” She said matter-of-factly, as if it was that easy. “Besides, you sure you don’t want to dress up for someone else?”

“Well if it was just a matter of freezing Aang to the- Wait what?” Katara did a double take. Suki had snuck that last question in so smoothly she hadn’t really registered it. Before she could stop herself, her mouth dropped open in surprise and she felt a flush bloom on her cheeks.

“What do you mean?” she said, after a slightly too long pause, but it was too late, Suki was looking at her sharply, as if scrutinising her every move. She felt uncomfortably as if she was being analysed for tactical weaknesses.

“I think,” she said, raising her eyebrows smugly, “That you know exactly what I mean. If you talked to Zuko and things are hunky-dory between the two of you now, there is _no_ reason for it to be as awkward as it was at dinner -you two were avoiding each other like the plague- except if maybe there’s some other explanation for the _tension_.” She said the last word with relish, making Katara blush even harder, much to her horror.

“Suki-” She started, taking care to keep her voice even.

“I knew it! You’re no better at lying than your brother. What happened? Tell me!” Suki looked besides herself with glee.

“Suki, nothing-”

“Oh give it up, your face is matching my dress.” She put her hand over Katara’s and looked serious for a second, “I won’t tell anyone, least of all Sokka. Come on Katara, talking about it’s the best part!” An unruly smile had crept onto Katara’s face before she could quell it.

“Nothing happened, not _really_ …”

“I _knew_ it!” she repeated, settling on the sofa net to Katara and watching her attentively.

“It’s really important that you understand that _nothing happened-_ ”

“Yeah right-”

“-until today…” Suki’s mouth dropped open in happy astonishment, and a small part of her was deeply satisfied to have shocked Suki to silence. She sighed. “I don’t know, I came here to get away from the South Pole after the break-up, and the weeks passed, and we had dinner together, and sparred, and after a while we just…”

“Became something more.” Sighed Suki. Katara gave her an odd look. “What? I’m not allowed to like romance because I’m a warrior?”

“Fine,” she said, grinning now, it was so rare she got to indulge in a little girl-talk.  “I knew I felt something, but it was so soon after Aang and our relationship wasn’t exactly low profile. Neither is Zuko come to think of it… But anyway, we had a few, um, moments, but then Aang turns up a few days ago and Zuko must have thought we were getting back together or something-”

“And then Sokka told him to be a damn adult about it, yes I know this part-”

“Stop being so impatient! So I ran into him on my way back from lunch with Sokka and Dad, we went for a walk and talked…” Suki raised an eyebrow at her, sensing her hesitance. “Andthenwekissedanditwaswonderful.” She blurted out the final part of the story in one rushed breath. Suki was smiling from ear to ear.

“You and Zuko! You know, I wouldn’t have called it, but now I think about it you two are probably actually pretty good for each other…”

“We aren’t anything for each other!” cried Katara, feeling suddenly as if she was losing control of the situation. “Everything is so complicated, and Aang is here, and Zuko is literally the ruler of a whole country! How on earth could it even work?”

“Katara, remember what I said earlier? You have as much right to do dumb stuff as anyone else. I know it’s not exactly a simple situation, but look, all this time you’ve got closer naturally right? It’s working to some extent without you even trying. I can’t believe I have to say this, but stop worrying about how your love life is going to affect global politics- you see how ridiculous that sounds? Just do it for _you_.”

“You really think it’s that simple?” asked Katara in a very small voice.

“I do.” She said quietly, squeezing Katara’s hand. “Now for the real questions. Is Zuko a good kisser?”

“Suki!”

“What? Oh, you did say it was wonderful, I guess you answered that one…” Katara flushed crimson. “What sort of kiss was it? Like a sort of gentle caress or was it full on we-can’t-keep-our-hands-off-each-other, why-did-we-wait-so-long, making out?”

“ _Suki!_ ”

“I’m just kidding- mostly. You don’t have to answer that. Ok, what are you going to wear tomorrow? You promised you’d dress up with me, remember.”

“I don’t know, Suki-”

“Well, whatever you pick, I’m sure it’ll make his Highness’s eyes pop out of their royal sockets.”

“I’m leaving now.”

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She looked at Katara thoughtfully. “Katara and Zuko, who’d have thought?” she muttered to herself.

“Ok, definitely leaving. And Spirits, please don’t tell anyone. Whatever it is between us, I don’t think it’s ready to be public. ”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Good, and Suki? It was definitely the first kind of kiss.”

Katara shut the door behind her before Suki could reply, feeling unexpectedly light after their conversation. It had felt good to talk to someone else about it, someone who knew both of them and didn’t judge. She made a mental note to tell Sokka _not to mess things up_ with Suki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki is MVP.


	20. Chapter 20

The day of the festival dawned chilly but bright and when Katara awoke, she was abuzz with energy and anticipation. Some of it was due to the culmination of months of work of the festival, but she couldn’t help thinking about Zuko- about the _kiss_.

They had _kissed!_ Oh Spirits, what was she thinking? What an absurdly inappropriate thing to do. What was she _thinking?_

Her hand flew up involuntarily, touching her lips softly and remembering his feather light kisses and gentle moans. Oh right. That was what she was thinking. No matter how many times she tried to admonish herself for such spectacularly poor judgement, she couldn’t bring herself to actually regret it. Quite the opposite in fact; as she brushed her hair she realised she was smiling softly. She shook her head to try and dislodge the undeserved glee, but to no avail.

She thought about what Suki had said; _just do it for you_. Was that really so terrible? Didn’t she deserve a little happiness after everything? Whatever the rest of the world thought, it had been four months since she broke up with Aang, it was hardly cheating, although his presence here now didn’t make anything easier.

Oh well, obsessing over it wasn’t going to do her any good. Today was the festival, everyone was going to be so busy with everything there would hardly be time to have an extended conversation with anyone, let alone play out their personal drama.

She remembered her promise to Suki about dressing up, and crossed the room to the large closet that dominated one wall. She knew she didn’t have anything as fine as the dress Suki had shown her yesterday, and as she rifled through her clothes she was wondering if she would have to make her excuses, when she saw an outfit she bought in her first week here. She hadn’t found an occasion to wear it yet, but like Suki’s it wasn’t particularly formal, just well made and fitted. It was similar to the robes she had worn when they were hiding out in the Fire Nation during the war all those years ago, but instead of red, it was midnight blue. The split skirt was light and floaty, with a simple border of gold thread around the hem, instead of loose pants, there were light grey leggings under the skirt which gave the outfit a sleek silhouette. The top was a simple halter which extended to just above her navel, leaving only a small section of midriff exposed.

She decided to leave her hair down except for her usual loops, and stood in front of the mirror for a moment. The overall effect was certainly striking, she was enjoying the way the skirt floated as she moved and in an uncharacteristic fit of vanity, she felt a rush of pride at the way it made her body look. She looked glamorous; she didn’t think she’d ever looked _glamorous_ before. Hoping it wasn’t too much, she set off for Sokka and Suki’s room.

Suki answered the door, looking just as stunning as Katara thought she would in the burgundy dress.

“Wow,” they both said simultaneously. They laughed and Suki beckoned her in.

“You look great!” she said happily, “I’m so glad you dressed up too! Sokka hasn’t stopped drooling since I got dressed, I was this close to changing.” She muttered this last part just before Sokka entered, thankfully excusing Katara from having to address the idea of her brother _drooling_.

“Hey Katara, you look nice. Doesn’t Suki look _amazing_?”

“She does,” she said as Suki rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

There was a thunderous knock at the door and Toph entered without waiting to be let in.

“Hey guys, you all look great!”

“I know, doesn’t she? Wait, damn it Toph I hate it when you do that!” pouted Sokka.

“Oh loosen up. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled, and they all set off into the city for the opening ceremony.

 

The main square was heaving when they arrived, with endless food carts and vendors lining the streets and the air thick with the sounds of excitement and enjoyment. There were so many people packed in that Katara was momentarily unsure how they were actually going to get past, but before she could think of a strategy, Toph had pushed to the front of the group.

“Blind girl coming through! Get out of the way!” she shouted, making huge, heavy steps forward which shook the earth and made an effective path for them through the crowds, although many people looked deeply unsettled at being shuffled out of the way by the very earth under their feet.

There was a small, temporary stage at the far end of the square, with a few rows of spindly chairs besides it which were already filling up with a combination of Earth Kingdom dignitaries, local nobles and the few Water Tribe men who had accompanied Hakoda. Iroh waved at them from the front row where he sat next to her father.

“I’ve saved you all seats!” he said, beaming and gesturing to the four empty seats behind him. They sat down gratefully, happy for the reprieve from the constant press of the crowd. It didn’t take long for the rest of the seats to fill, and the buzz of the crowd seemed to swell until finally, a horn blared from the vicinity of the stage, and Zuko and Aang stepped up to tumultuous applause. Zuko gestured for quiet.

“Welcome to the first Winter Solstice Festival!” he said, to more applause and cheering, “Though this is partly to welcome back our visiting emissaries from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe, the festival is primarily a celebration of diversity. Today we have entertainment from all corners of the world, and I thank everyone who had a hand in putting this wonderful festival together, be they political representatives or food vendors. We are honoured by the presence of Avatar Aang today, and I now invite him to say a few words before we officially start the festival.”

Zuko beckoned to Aang and stepped aside respectfully with a small bow of his head. There was yet more cheering as Aang stepped forward, beaming, but Katara couldn’t help but watch Zuko. There was the slightest flush on his cheeks and he looked relieved. Katara smiled to herself; he never actually expected anything to go well, but he was far better than he thought he was. She could feel the respect of the crowd when he spoke, and he cut an impressive figure up on the stage, projecting calm confidence in his crown and flowing robes.

She managed to catch his eye and gave him a small smile. When he saw her she could have sworn that the flush deepened slightly as he returned the smile. She grudgingly wrenched her gaze away from him and tried to focus on Aang, who had started talking.

“I’m so happy to be here! This festival reminds me of the Fire Nation I knew, and it gives me true hope to see so much joy and love here today.” He looked right at Katara for a second, but quickly looked back up to the crowd. “So let’s have some fun! I declare the Winter Solstice Festival open!”  There was an explosion of applause, followed by the excited buzz of conversation as people started to mill around, deciding what to do.

For her part, Katara didn’t really know _what_ to do. She hadn’t liked the way Aang had looked at her when he said ‘joy and love’. Not one bit. She hadn’t had any concrete plans for the day, but now she was all tense, preparing for another confrontation with Aang. Her temper flared for a second before she wrestled it under control. No, she wasn’t going to let that ruin her day. Not when she had spent all these months preparing and looking forward to it.

“Right!” said Toph, clapping her hands together and standing up. “I’m off to the Earth Rumble ring, first bout starts in an hour. Get there early if you don’t want to sit in the crush-zone!”

“What’s wrong with the crush zone?” said Sokka, “You get the best view.”

“There’s those finely honed survival instincts.” Said Suki wryly, and Sokka pouted.

“We should still get there early, come on, we can get food on the way! You coming, Katara?”

“You aren’t waiting for Zuko or Aang?” she asked, just as the unmistakable yellow blur of Aang’s glider flew over their heads into the city. “Or just Zuko I guess.”

“Nah, he told me yesterday he didn’t want to be in those robes all day so he would meet us later.” He said.

“Oh, alright.” Shrugged Katara, feeling actually quite grateful to sit back and let someone else make the decisions.

“Cool, let’s go, I saw a stand selling fire-flake crusted kebabs…”

They set off with Sokka in the lead. He spent a clear twenty minutes at the stand trying to decide what to eat, eventually settling on buying half of the menu. Zuko caught up with them halfway to the ring, dressed in a simple tunic and loose pants. He obviously wanted avoid drawing too much attention, because he had also shed the crown and topknot, allowing his hair to slightly obscure his scar.

 The crowds had thinned a little now they had cleared the tight alleyways and streets of the inner city, and Katara watched at Sokka and Suki went on a few paces ahead of her, leaving her to walk next to Zuko.

“You, uh, you look really nice.” He said in a low voice, “I almost messed up my speech when I saw you.”

“High praise,” she said, shooting him a furtive smile.

“Well deserved.” His smile was steady and calm as he spoke, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  She smiled and looked down as her heart fluttered, wondering how he managed to be so easily flustered one minute and so charming and confident the next.

She was careful not to walk too close to him, they were in public after all, but occasionally their hands brushed each other, sending a frisson through her body. She felt as if she was in some sort of old-fashioned romance novel, all secret glances and lingering touches and barely contained passion bubbling under the surface. It was- actually kind of hot, she thought as her wrist grazed his knuckles and she held her hand out for a fraction of a second, prolonging the tantalizing contact.

He suddenly stopped, leaning against the corner of a building and fiddling with the sash around his waist, apparently uncomfortable.

“You ok?” she asked as she stepped aside to let the family behind them walk past.

“Fine,” he said, with an almost predatory grin as the family completely passed.

Before she knew it, he had grabbed her hand and yanked her forwards between the buildings, making her squawk ridiculously. The alley was barely wide enough for two people to walk side by side, and the sound of the crowds beyond was muted somewhat.

“What are you-”

“Katara, just-” he sighed shakily, cupping her jaw with one hand and resting the other on her waist, “Just, hush.”

Their lips crashed together and a deep moan reverberated through his chest. She scrabbled at his tunic, pulling him to her as her back hit the wall. His hand on her waist tightened spasmodically when she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue between his lips, and he responded enthusiastically in kind.

But it was over before it began, and he pulled away from her, eliciting an embarrassing mewl from her at his sudden absence.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw him standing uneasily before her, a triumphant face grinning at her over his shoulder and a knife glinting at his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny bit of fluff before the main angst/drama fest. 
> 
> Gotta say, I found this (and am finding the next chapter) unexpectedly emotionally exhausting, it's possible i've become way too invested in this :P  
> Oh well, still less stressful than the real world so hey ho.


	21. Chapter 21

“Well, well, looks like I hit the jackpot.” Sneered the man behind Zuko, “I thought it was you, your majesty.”

“Look, whatever you want-” started Zuko, swallowing very carefully. Katara watched in transfixed horror as his adam’s apple grazed the blade.

The man laughed hoarsely, revealing several missing teeth and making the knife jiggle dangerously.  

“What I want is what we _had_.” He spat, “What you _took_ from us. The Fire Nation was well on its way to taking its rightful place in the world! And then some pathetic whelp turns up-”

Katara wasn’t listening as he ranted. Horror had paralysed her. The whole situation felt unreal, and she felt entirely incapable of looking away from Zuko’s eyes. When she finally looked to the man with the knife however, her terror turned to cold fury. She felt ice in her veins as she took in his weathered features, twisting as he raved.

Without conscious thought, she reached out with her mind, past Zuko’s warmth to the brittle pulse that thudded through the man’s veins. Not taking her eyes off him, she felt herself tighten, power thrumming through her as she took control.

The knife clattered to the floor as his wrist began to bend grotesquely backwards.

“What the-?!”

Her muscles shook and her joints ached from the effort, but she slammed the would-be assassin’s face into the dirt, watching impassively as his eyes darted around in panic. She was vaguely aware of Zuko moving around her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

“Katara,” he whispered, and as if she was coming out of a trance, she dropped her stance with a gasp. Reaching out with shaky hands, she bent the water from a nearby trough into icy shackles, trapping the man on the ground. But that was all she could do, and she collapsed into Zuko’s arms, her whole body shuddering with sobs.

Zuko murmured soothing nonsense as he held her, and she felt so disconnected from the world that she may as well have been on the moon, rather than six feet away from the revelry of the festival and the oblivious crowds.

She hadn’t used bloodbending since Yon Rha, hadn’t needed or wanted to, and now she had taken control of this man with no thought or conscience. There was a trough of water _right there._ It was completely unnecessary. It was like she had been possessed, and it disturbed her greatly. She felt dirty, as if her very soul had been stained somehow.

When the sobs started to subside, Zuko pulled away a fraction and tilted her chin up so he could look at her.

“Katara, it’s ok,”

“No-it’s not!” she gulped, utterly overwhelmed. How long had it been since they had been walking to the earthbending bout? Ten minutes? She felt like she had emotional whiplash.

“You’re ok, Katara. _I’m_ ok. You saved us.”

She started to take deep, shuddering breaths, trying to get a grip, and after another few minutes, she began to almost feel like herself again. She tentatively stepped back from Zuko’s embrace, though he kept his hands on her upper arms, an endearing expression of concern on his face.

“I- I think I’m ok…” she lied.

“Are you sure?” he said, looking unconvinced.

“No,” she let out a teary laugh, “but I _am_ sure I don’t want to stay here.”

He nodded, frowning over at the incapacitated man.

“We should get some guards. We can’t leave him here.” He said, “Or better yet, Uncle, he knows who can be trusted.”

“You think he has friends in the guards?”

“No, this guy’s just another crackpot,” he said disdainfully, “but the last thing I want is for the festival to be called off because of an assassination attempt. It would be a disaster. This needs to be handled as privately as possible, and Uncle knows who can be discrete.” Katara nodded mutely, and Zuko poked his head out from between the two houses to the main street.

“Looks clear, I guess everyone’s already at the match.”

“There you guys are!” Aang dropped down neatly from his glider in front of them, timing uncanny as always. But his smile faltered when he saw the look on Katara’s face. “What’s going on? Why aren’t you guys at the match?”

“Aang,” said Zuko, “Can you go find Uncle? I think he was going to the match too.”

“Yeah, he’s there, I just left him to come and find you two. But what’s going on?” Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

“Some scumbag with a knife just got the jump on me and dragged me into an alley. Katara saved me. He’s incapacitated in there and I need it to be dealt with _discretely_.”

“What? Are you ok?” He asked Katara, reaching out as if to hold her arm, but apparently thinking better of it.

“I don’t know,” she whispered.

“If he touched you-”

“He didn’t touch her, Aang, and anyway, she saved me remember?”

“I’m just in shock,” she said quietly, “I think I just need to sit for a while.”

“Ok,” nodded Aang flicking open his glider, “I’ll be back soon.”

“Tell Uncle I really need his advice on a game of Pai-Sho, he should know something’s up.”

Aang nodded again and flew off, leaving Katara to drop down on the roadside, her head in her hands.

“That’s the official story then?” she asked without looking up, “That guy dragged you in there and I followed?”

“I- sorry, I thought it was better than the truth, given the circumstances…”

“No, it’s fine, you’re right.”

“No one will believe him over us. Well, Uncle might have his suspicions, but he won’t say anything. It’s not going to be a scandal.”

“Mhmm.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“No. I think I just need to sit quietly for a while.”

“Ok,”

They sat in silence until Aang returned a few minutes later, saying that Iroh was right behind him, accompanied by a select few guards and by the time they arrived, Katara was almost feeling normal again. Iroh and Zuko bustled around her, ordering guards around, and before long the disgusting man was marched out to the closest barracks, wrists bound and mouth gagged.

“Tragic.” Sighed Iroh, sounding revolted. “There will always be those who cannot accept peace.”

“What now?” asked Aang.

“I will escort Master Katara back to the palace, if she will permit it.”

“I would like that,” said Katara softly.

“I’ll go with you,” said Zuko, and Aang nodded.

“No,” Iroh shook his head and frowned. “The Firelord and the Avatar will be missed at the festival; you two should rejoin your friends, at least for a time.” Zuko looked sullen and Aang started to object, but Iroh silenced him with a wave. “This would ruin the spirit of the festival. No one was harmed, and you both need to show the people that all is well.”

“If you think that’s best,” said Aang uncertainly.

“It probably is.” Grumbled Zuko begrudgingly.

“Excellent!” Iroh clapped his hands together and smiled as if they were discussing the weather. “Now, I don’t know about you, Katara, but I am quite ready for a soothing cup of tea after this morning’s excitement.”

***

Half an hour later, they sat together in the courtyard with a fresh pot of tea, listening to the sound of the water trickling into the pond and watching the turtleducks float around peacefully. Iroh poured the tea with practised elegance, and Katara watched with pleasure as aromatic tendrils of steam rose from the cups.

The tea was near miraculous in its calming effect. ‘Silver blossom’, Iroh told her with a great deal of pride, his own blend. Katara made a not to ask for some when all this was over. They chatted about nothing for a while, Iroh respectfully not pushing her to talk about anything.

“Thanks,” she said as she finished the last of the tea, “For coming back with me, and for telling Aang and Zuko to stay. I think they both would have been worrying and it would have stressed me out even more.”

“Nothing but practicality, my dear,” he said, his eyes twinkling, “Besides, I need a break myself every now and again at my age.”

“Still, I appreciate it, it’s a shame for you to miss the festival.”

“It is a shame for you to miss it too! In fact, if you are feeling up to it, we can head back down to the city, it’s nearly lunchtime.”

“Ok,” she said, feeling that the sooner she got back to normal, the better.

But it wasn’t meant to be, because soon after they left the palace grounds, Aang swooped down in front of them.

“I know,” he said to Iroh before he could chastise him, “but I just had to come check. I was so worried about you, Katara.”

“Katara-?” Iroh started.

“It’s ok, I’ll see you later.” She said, and Iroh left them alone.

“I just kept thinking, what if he _had_ hurt you? I can’t lose you, Katara.”

“Aang,” she said quietly, taking a deep breath and internally thanking the spirits for Iroh and his magic tea, “You will _never_ lose me, not truly, we’ve been through way too much together, and I will _always_ be your friend. But – and I really need you to hear me now- I am _not_ your girlfriend anymore. That part of our relationship is over.”

“Katara! You can’t-”

“No, Aang! You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do! You come in here with your hopeful looks and your terrible timing and you make me feel like I’ve lost all control of my own life!” she was on the verge of shouting now, the tea apparently having reached the edge of its usefulness.

“That’s not fair! You can’t just-”

“I _can_ just! And if you had a single ounce of respect for me you would accept that I have the _right_ to make this decision.”  He stepped back as if she had struck him, and she felt a tinge of guilt dilute her rising temper.

“How can you say that I don’t respect you?” he said, sounding dazed and hurt, “I respect you more than anyone in the world.”

“But you don’t always act like it, Aang,” she said softly. “I know it felt really sudden, but everything I said at the South Pole had been creeping up on me for a long time.”

“But- but why couldn’t you talk to me about it? We could have figured it out!”

“I tried! I tried so many times to tell you something was wrong, but you just shrugged it off like it was nothing and bulldozed it under your- your damn positive attitude! I didn’t feel like myself when we were together, Aang,”

“So now my positive attitude is to blame?” said Aang defensively.

“No, but you never took my concerns seriously enough to let them interfere with your plans. It was always, ‘oh Katara you worry too much’, or ‘you’ll feel better, you’ll see’, and I convinced myself that was true for a long time, until I realised how unhappy I was.”

“How can you say that?” he said in a very small voice, “How can you be so sure?”

“It’s how I feel, Aang,” she sighed.

“It’s not fair.”

“I know.”

“But, if it’s meant to be-”

“Maybe it’s _not_ meant to be,” she said gently.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it, nodded once and turned to leave.

“I- ok.” He bowed his head in defeat. “I guess I’ll just go…” 

“Ok.” She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

As she watched his glider disappear over the rooftops, she couldn’t help but think back to earlier in the day when she had vowed to herself not to let anything ruin this festival. Well, that ship had well and truly sailed.

With a hollow laugh, she headed back into the deserted palace, to do the only thing she felt able to do right now; sit in bed and pretend the outside world didn’t exist. Exhausted, Katara crawled into bed, spending several minutes crying before she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, I had A LOT to get through in this chapter, hopefully it doesn't feel too cramped.


	22. Chapter 22

_Katara was beset on all sides by faceless attackers. They lunged at her with glinting swords, cutting her dress to ribbons and slicing at her skin. Terrified, she reached out instinctually to their blood, feeling the rhythm of their life-force, before stopping them in their tracks, their bodies contorted like monstrous statues. The weapons rattled to the floor, and suddenly the attackers were screaming. Katara whirled around, but they weren’t the attackers anymore, now they were innocent men and women, shackled underground away from light and hope, powerless before her._

_A screeching cackle echoed around the stone walls and suddenly Hama was before her, grinning triumphantly._

_“It’s too late, you’re a bloodbender now.” She sneered._

_“No…”_

_“Too late…”_

_“NO!”_

_She stepped back and Hama melted away. As the prisoners faded into the background, Katara suddenly felt enveloped on all sides by a warmth that seemed to penetrate into her very soul. She felt strong arms wrap around her._

_“You saved me, Katara. You saved us.”_

Katara’s eyes fluttered open, and for a second she wasn’t sure where she was. Sunlight streamed through the curtains of her room and she wondered if she had overslept and missed the festival. Wait, she had gone to the festival hadn’t she? And suddenly it all rushed back to her.

Barely contained passion, released for a glorious spit second before everything was shattered by a man with a knife. With a surge of nausea she remembered reaching out and grasping the blood in his veins, clenching her fist as she slammed his powerless body to the floor.

One minute she had been feverishly kissing Zuko as if her life depended on it, the next she was facing a man holding a knife to his throat. She had been so shocked and traumatized by the abrupt change of circumstance that she had acted in desperation, frantically seeking to end the threat decisively without hurting Zuko.

Ugh, and then there was Aang. Oddly though, their confrontation didn’t elicit the same guilt and confusion that everything else did. At least it was done and she couldn’t imagine how she could have possibly been clearer.

Stretching indulgently, she wondered what time it was. She felt invigorated by the nap, and found she was ravenous, having skipped lunch. She redressed, glancing quickly at the clock, which told her that it was late afternoon. Well at least she hadn’t missed the whole festival, there was a firework display scheduled for the evening which she had particularly been looking forward to, and she felt strongly that sitting alone in her room for the rest of the day would only make her feel worse.

She made her way out of the palace and into the city, which was somehow even more crowded than it had been this morning. She would never find her friends in this, and her stomach rumbled loudly as if to concur, so she decided that food was the priority at the moment. She looked around, wondering how she was going to choose between the dizzying array of food on offer, when by chance she glanced down a side street and saw, as if it was waiting just for her, her favourite oden cart.

The side street wasn’t as busy as the main roads, but there was still a steady stream of people going about their days, and as Katara ate, she occasionally absorbed snippets of conversation. A mother, tutting at her son for eating too much candy, a group of teenagers discussing the earthbending match, a young couple, heads bowed towards each other. She felt a stab of longing as she imagined her and Zuko in their place, strolling around in public together, with no thought for who might see or what the consequences might be. She shook the image out of her mind.

Finishing her dumplings and feeling somewhat restored, she decided to try again to find her friends. Although it would be difficult to spot them, the sun was fast sinking behind the rooftops, and it would be even harder in the dark. She wandered around the city in no particular direction, stopping occasionally to watch a street performer or browse a stall, and found that she rather enjoyed the solitude. There was something refreshing about just being another face in the crowd, given that she had spend most of the last few years with either the avatar or the Firelord. After a while though, she spotted Sokka’s blue tunic in the mass of red and black, and she wove through the endless stream of people towards him.

“Katara!” he beamed, sounding utterly jubilant.

“Hi guys,” she smiled back, happy to see that both Suki and Zuko were with him. They sat around one of many small wooden tables which were scattered around the square.

“You _have_ to try some of this spiced mead! Here look I’ll go get you a mug…”

“He’s a little hyper,” said Suki as Sokka disappeared into the crowd. “Some merchant basically dared him to try this paste stuff- what was it called?”

“Inferno sauce,” Zuko chuckled.

“Yeah, that, and he’s been bouncing off the walls ever since.” Katara laughed and took Sokka’s seat.

“He’ll be lucky if he can sleep at all tonight,” said Zuko, smirking “You’re only supposed to put about a teaspoon in a group meal, and he was using it like dipping sauce.”

“Oh joy.” Said Suki dryly.

“So what did I miss?” asked Katara.

“Not too much,” shrugged Suki. She recounted their day as Katara nibbled at a tray of snacks in the centre of the table, and she noticed Zuko watching her closely, as if checking for signs of distress. It was full twilight before long, and firebenders were starting to weave through the tables lighting lanterns. Zuko lit the one on the table with a flick of his fingers.

“I wonder where Sokka’s got to,” she wondered out loud.

“I supposed I’d better go find him before he gets himself into trouble,” Said Suki with a long-suffering sigh. “See you guys later.” As she left, she shamelessly winked at Katara.

“How are you feeling?” asked Zuko almost immediately after she’d gone. “I was so glad when you came back out; I was worried you were-”

“I’m feeling much better,” she said, cutting him off before he could start rambling.

“Oh, good.” He faltered.

“It was just- this morning was- how to put it? Um, jarring?” she lowered her voice, although there was no way anyone could hear their hushed conversation over the revelry and the discordant noises of the band in the centre of the square tuning their instruments. “Suddenly there was a knife at your throat, and it’s not the first time we’ve been in life threatening circumstances together, I know, but like, ten seconds before I was-I mean, we were- It was just all a bit much.”

“I know you don’t like- I mean, when you had that guy-” Katara looked down quickly.

“I feel disgusting,” she said quietly, “I haven’t- not since Yon Rha…”

“I remember,” he said softly, making her look up. She had almost forgotten that he was there that day, the only time she had used bloodbending other than in defence of her friends in desperate circumstances, and he had watched without judgement. He had truly seen her at her worst, her most cruel and base, a far cry from the shiny, idealised version of herself she always thought Aang saw when he looked at her. And now, by some miraculous quirk of fate, here they were sitting together in peacetime, both of them forever changed and yet somehow still anchored to each other.

“I’m so ashamed.” She said, not meeting his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be, what you did was heroic, Katara.” She let out a hollow laugh. “Seriously, the way I see it, it’s like firebending. Firebending isn’t inherently evil, but it is dangerous, and the lure of all that power can trap people, like it did my father, and Azula.” A shadow passed over his face, but he continued. “You though, you’ll never fall into that trap, you’re too honourable. You used your bending to save me, simple as that.”

“It doesn’t feel that simple…”

“Look, I’ve done some bad stuff- some very misguided stuff in my life, and you managed to forgive me for it.” He put his hand over hers, looking serious, “The least you can do is forgive yourself for simply employing a weapon in your arsenal in self-defence.”

“You’re sounding more and more like your uncle,” she teased, managing a small smile.

“I don’t know about that,” he shrugged, his scar stark against his skin in the low light, “I can’t help but feel responsible. I put you in that position in the first place. I was completely out of line, and-”

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

“I- I _dragged_ you in there-” She almost laughed at his tortured tone, but instead squeezed his hand and smiled at him when he met her eyes.

“Zuko! Don’t be ridiculous, have you been worrying about this all day?”

“I-Maybe,” He said sheepishly.

“Zuko,” she raised her eyes to the heavens, wondering if she would ever manage to convince him that he wasn’t the villain. “You weren’t out of line, and as for _dragging_ me in there, as you so eloquently put it,” she blushed slightly and hesitated. She felt oddly as if she was nearing some invisible point of no return, but Zuko’s eyes twinkled in the lamplight and a slow smile was beginning to spread over his face, encouraging her to continue.

“Zuko, I was very much enjoying myself this morning, before everything. In fact, if that jerk hadn’t interrupted us, I may have _shown_ you how much I enjoyed it,” His expression had hardly changed, but suddenly it felt like this morning again, and it was as if she could _see_ what he was thinking, as if she could see all the barely contained passion bubbling under the surface. She smiled slyly and squeezed his hand again. “And if I had done _that,_ I would have missed the earthbending match anyway, so stop worrying.”

He laughed, and for a second his face showed such open and unabashed joy she desperately wanted to kiss him, right then and there in the middle of the crowded square, audience be damned.

“Well,” he said, his voice low as he leant closer, “Now I know what I’ve missed I’m even more upset about the interruption.”

“You _don’t_ know what you missed,” she said before she could stop herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it when she saw the look on his face. He looked like he couldn’t decide whether to be shocked at her sudden boldness or to just to throw caution to the wind, whisk her up in his arms and carry her back to the palace where she could show him _exactly_ what he had missed. She gulped as she realised an increasingly large part of her was very much hoping he was leaning towards the second one. She was both disappointed and relieved when he cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair, eyes fixed on the table and a tentative yet oh so expressive smile played on his lips.

“Feel free to enlighten me,” he said, grinning crookedly and flicking his eyes up to hers, making her heart flutter. She managed to roll her eyes, despite her pulse thundering in her ears.

“Something tells me that might not be the best idea,” she gestured around to the hundreds of people that surrounded them. He looked around for a moment as if he had forgotten where they were, but quickly recovered.

“You’re probably right,” he chuckled, “Uncle always did say I never thought things through.”

She nodded and the band started playing, a few people around them getting up to dance. They watched for a time, suddenly bashful after their discussion, then she felt his hand grasp hers under the table, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in time with the music’s steady beat. She angled her leg a little towards him so their knees touched and felt the warmth of him as their legs brushed. They exchanged subtle smiles, satisfied for the moment with sharing this small expression of closeness.

The day had been stressful, full of shock and heartbreak, but the night was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, now that's all done with, let's write some goddamn fluff!


	23. Chapter 23

Katara and Zuko sat together until night had truly fallen over the city, chatting easily and holding hands under the table as the crowd flowed around them. It seemed that if Sokka and Suki were going to return, they would have done so by now, and where Toph and Aang had got to was anyone’s guess.

“The firework display will be starting soon,” said Zuko, “Would you like to find somewhere with a better view?”

“Please tell me you’re not suggesting climbing up the clocktower again? I think I’ve had enough near death experiences for one day…”

“No,” he laughed, “I was actually thinking of the gardens, there’s a hill that looks over the city.”

“That sounds great,” she smiled as he offered his hand to help her up.

“So I’ve been wanting to ask you about something,” he said after they had been walking for a few minutes.

“What?” she asked curiously.

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to bring it up after- after this morning,” he was looking straight forward, and she couldn’t read his expression.

“Spit it out, Zuko,”

“There’s um, there’s an ambassadorial position at the court, I think you’d be great for it. You’re certainly capable of handling all the ministers, and your role in the war and dealing with Azula earned you a lot of respect here. Your father wouldn’t have to keep coming here in person, and you’d be given a house in the city, and a salary, obviously-”

“Stay here? With you?” she blurted out.

“Well, not _with_ me-” Said Zuko hurriedly, and even in the dark she could tell he was blushing.

“I’m- I don’t know, I’d have to think about it.”

“Of course,” he said quickly, “Obviously you don’t have to make any decisions now, I just wanted to raise the idea…” He trailed off and they walked quietly for a while.

Katara hadn’t really given much thought to what she was going to do after the festival was over; she had been so busy with preparations and dealing with her friends and family arriving, as well as Aang’s drama.  She had never considered _staying_ here. Six months ago the idea would have seemed insane, but as they walked through the garden gates arm in arm, she wondered if she might be just where she was supposed to be. They walked past the bench that had been the scene of their first kiss, and Katara felt a rush of warmth spread right to her toes as she remembered the gentle, almost unsure brush of his lips against hers as they explored the new ground that had opened up between them.

They passed another bench, this one occupied by a couple engrossed in their own… _exploration_.  With a shock she realised she recognised the blue tunic and she clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from shouting in surprise. Zuko’s eyes followed hers and he sniggered, although Suki and Sokka didn’t seem to notice, apparently far too busy with what looked like an enthusiastic attempt to literally eat each other’s face. Katara quickly grabbed Zuko’s arm, and dragged him down the path, out of earshot.

“That’s inferno sauce for you,” whispered Zuko, smirking.

“Ew, Zuko! He’s my brother!” She hissed and slapped his arm lightly, but he continued to grin amusedly, his face cast in dramatic shadows by the flickering lanterns which lined the path.

The view from the top of the hill wasn’t quite the spectacular panorama that the clocktower offered, but it was certainly charming. The path they had taken wound down before them towards the glow of the city, and the sky spread out above them, stars seeming to mirror the hundreds of lanterns glittering below.

“You know all the best spots, don’t you?” She sighed, smiling widely as she enjoyed the open space and fresh air after the crush of the city streets.

“It _is_ my hometown,” Zuko shrugged, but seemed pleased with her reaction. “I’m sure there are some nice, uh, glaciers or something you could show me at the South Pole,”

“Don’t be an ass.” She swatted at him as he led her to a comfy looking wooden loveseat which was perched on the apex of the hill.

“Sorry,” he grinned. “It _is_ a nice spot though, and the fireworks should be starting right over there, so it’s a great view.” There was a measure of pride in his voice which made Katara narrow her eyes at him in mock suspicion.

“Zuko, did you plan all this?” He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well, it might have occurred to me last week that this would be a good spot to watch the fireworks, and I might have suggested to the city planners that it might be a nice place for a bench…”

“You really are a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” she smiled and nudged him affectionately with her shoulder.

“Maybe the hopeless part,” he muttered, but she could hear the smile in his voice. “I admit this morning I let my impatience get the better of me, you really did- do look beautiful, Katara. Then everything went to shit and I was sure I’d blown everything. Not very smooth, I know.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said softly, turning to face him, “You’re definitely better than you think.”

She closed the distance between them, and when their lips met it wasn’t like the feathery touch of their first kiss, but it wasn’t the clumsy, desperate frenzy of this morning either. Their lips moved together like the tide caressing the shore, slowly settling into an exquisite rhythm.

His lips were warm and firm and he tasted faintly of the mead he had been drinking. Katara sighed, burying her hand in his hair and relishing the silky feel of it between her fingers. She could feel the calluses on his hand as he cupped her jaw, contrasting with the surprising softness of his lips, and when he tilted her head delicately to slip his tongue between parted lips to brush against hers, Katara felt herself melt against him.

Their tongues danced with each other maddeningly, coaxing soft moans of pleasure from both of them as they pulled each other ever closer. Zuko nipped at her bottom lip, and Katara was unable to suppress a wanton gasp as a jolt of pleasure shuddered through her body. She felt Zuko smile against her lips, continuing his gentle, teasing exploration of tongues and teeth. He smelt of spices with the tiniest hint of smoke, and she could feel her awareness narrowing, her universe shrinking until all it contained was the two of them, and the glorious symphony of their mouths moving together, their hands pulling each other close, holding on for dear life.

She shivered when his hand left her jaw to snake around her bare waist. The feeling of his heated skin against hers was wonderful, addictive, and she responded by slipping her hand under the neck of his tunic to settle against his back. Zuko let out a deep moan, and now it was her turn to smile, as she gently ran her nails over his shoulder blade.

Zuko _growled,_ the sound reverberating through their bodies and sending a shock of pure lust to her very core _._ Wrenching his mouth from hers, he planted a kiss behind her ear; nibbling on her earlobe and making her head fall back in ecstasy. She fisted her hand in his hair as he slipped his hand under the waistband of her top, skimming the bottom of her wrappings while he kissed down her neck to her shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a whining, drawn out squeal, and Katara’s eyes slammed open just in time to see the first firework explode in a riot of colour and light. Zuko startled, and abruptly removed himself from her neck in response to the sudden onslaught of light and noise. She realised her hand was still anchored in Zuko’s hair, and she released it with a giggle. Blinking as he came to his senses, Zuko started to laugh as well.

Smiling from ear to ear, Katara snuggled into Zuko’s shoulder, watching the fireworks bloom across the night sky, the booms and crackles echoing around the valley. The giggling subsided, and he laid his arm over her shoulders, resting his head on top of hers.

“All that preparation, and we forgot about the fireworks,” he murmured.

“Mhmm,” she chuckled.

“Katara?” He asked after a pause, his breath ruffling her hair.

“Yeah?”

 “Would it be really incredibly cheesy if I said we were making our own fireworks?”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I thought so,”

“ _So_ cheesy…”

“Yeah…”

“I wouldn’t hate it though.”

“Good to know,” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. He kissed the top of her head and sighed against her hair. They sat for a while, content to look out over the city together and simply bask in the simple joy of being able to be so close to each other.

Zuko pulled away slightly, and Katara looked up to meet his eyes. A shower of sparks rained over the city, and his eyes glittered like treasure, capturing her under his gaze. The moment seemed to stretch forever.

“Katara,”

“Yeah, Zuko?”

“I’m really glad you came to visit,”

“Me too,” she said, smiling widely and linking her hands around his neck. “I bet you didn’t see this coming when you invited me.”

“The two of us making out in the royal gardens? No, I definitely did not.” He laughed huskily. “Can’t say I’m disappointed with the outcome though.” He leant down to claim her lips again in a searing kiss.

He pulled away a fraction, frowning slightly as if he was trying to burn the moment into his mind forever. His eyes were dark with desire as he spoke again, his voice low and rough as he stroked her cheek.

“Katara, would you- I mean, do you want to-”

“Yes,”

“You didn’t-”

“Yes,”

“Katara, at least let me finish,” he huffed in mock annoyance. She turned her head and kissed his hand, making his eyes flutter closed for a second.

“Ok fine.”

“Would you like to go back to the palace with me?” he said, his voice was tight and rasping with nervousness, or was it just that he was so close to losing control he could barely speak? Oh, how she hoped it was the latter.

“Yes,” she said again in a rush of breath. Distantly surprised at her own conviction, she wondered when she had become so sure about this, about _him_.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to-”

“I want you, Zuko,” she whispered, heart thundering in her chest. His breath hitched and she felt him tighten for a moment, but then he exhaled shakily and grabbed her hand.

“You’ve got  me,” he murmured as he pulled her up, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self*  
>  so much cheese, I know, but I was feeling indulgent :P


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut. Heavy fluff. Probably NSFW.

Katara’s heart leapt as they stole through the darkened gardens. Hand in hand, they almost ran down the path, grinning and occasionally giggling with a light-hearted effervescence that was quite out of character for either one of them. Katara felt like the silly, carefree teenager she had never been allowed to embrace, sneaking through the city with a boy, alive with passion and excitement and lust.  Well, yes, that boy was the Firelord, and true, part of the reason they were sneaking was the political ramifications of getting caught, but in that moment, all the titles and trappings fell away, and there was just them.

They passed the benches near the gate with a little more caution, but it appeared that Sokka and Suki had moved on, although she would rather not give too much thought as to where, given their earlier enthusiasm. They paused to check the street when they reached the gate, but as she went to step out, Zuko pulled her into a knee-weakening kiss, his hands tight on her hips, holding her close and muffling her squeak of surprise.

Her body was flush against his, and in this position she could feel the bulge in his pants that told her exactly how much he wanted this. She shifted her hips experimentally and was gratified when his breath hitched in response, his hips twitching against her. _Not here…_ said a sensible voice which cut through her lust-clouded brain. They pulled apart breathlessly, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Are we moving too fast?” she asked, as much to herself as to Zuko.

“Maybe,” he panted, “I mean, our first kiss was only yesterday,”

“Spirits, that was _yesterday_? It feels like ages ago…”

“Well, today has been long,” he said, rubbing his thumbs gently on her hips, “A lot has happened…”

 _Truer words have never been spoken…_ She thought. It felt like a million years ago that she had confronted Aang on the palace steps, and even longer since the assassination attempt, but in reality it had only been a few hours. _Was_ it too fast? Was she stumbling into a rushed encounter, doomed to be a memory forever tainted by the unpleasant events of earlier?

Her night with Jet had been hurried and wild, a reckless surrender to raging hormones and a wicked smile from a charming boy who way neither her brother nor 12 years old. It had been over almost before it had begun, leaving her with only a lingering soreness and an insidious sense of shame she never quite managed to banish. And Aang, well, she still wondered if she had been over-correcting with Aang. His love for her had seemed so pure, and while they had shared several intimate experiences, Katara had been reluctant to initiate anything or suggest the next step, not wanting to pressure him like Jet had her.

She couldn’t bear for either of those things to happen here, couldn’t bear to think of Zuko becoming another shameful memory of not-quite-rightness.

“Hey, Katata, you ok?” Zuko lightly squeezed her shoulder and she snapped out of it. He was looking down at her worriedly.

“Yeah…yeah.” she said slowly, “Just thinking. Over-thinking.”

“Katara, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” He tilted her chin up delicately with his finger, his eyes seeming to burn in flickering lantern light. “This- You are too important to me. I don’t want to do this wrong.”

Spirits, but he was perfect. Katara took in his intense expression, worry evident in his eyes, the line of his jaw, all while his lips were swollen from their kiss, his hair a chaotic mess from her wandering hands. He was a study in contradictions, from his calloused hands and soft lips to his mismatched eyes, right down to his deep, resolute concern for her emotional wellbeing, even when ten seconds ago they had been a few whispered words away from doing it right here in the gardens. 

“I might need to slow it down just a little,” she said quietly, placing her hand over his heart, “But Zuko, I want this, I really, really do. Just maybe not all right this second. I hope that’s ok…”

He laughed softly, took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Katara,” he murmured, “I’ve wanted this since you beat me at the North Pole, I think I can wait a little longer.”

“I-Oh.” Was all she managed to say, making him chuckle.

“So what do you want to do? We can go back to the festival, or if you like we can go to the kitchens for some tea?”  He linked their arms and started down the path outside the garden gate.

“I think I’d still like to go back to the palace,” she said, shooting him a sideways glance, “But can we maybe find a happy medium between tearing each other’s clothes off and platonic tea before bedtime?” He barked out a laugh.

“We can certainly try,” he said, his eyes suddenly full of their earlier fire.

Oh she was in trouble alright, she thought as they walked back.

***

Half an hour later, they settled in Zuko’s private parlour, taking care to lock the door just in case any servants decided to tidy up, or if Iroh came looking for them.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Sure,” she smiled, “Not the plum wine though.”

“Fair enough, I think I have a bottle of that spiced mead they had at the festival if you want?”

“Sounds good,”

He found the bottle, poured two glasses and raised his in a toast.

“To a happy medium?” he said, lip quirked up in a mischievous half-smile.

“A happy medium.” She whispered, and they linked their arms with a lot of giggling, sipping awkwardly at their drinks. The mead was delicious, spices tingling on her tongue while the sweet, smooth taste soothed the burn of the alcohol. It reminded her of Zuko’s kisses, and she wondered if she would always think back to kissing on the hill after the festival when she drank it.

“So,” she said, taking another sip of mead and putting the glass down. “What exactly did you mean when you said you’ve wanted this since the North Pole?”

“Oh,” he said, blushing and looking surprised at her bluntness, or maybe he just hadn’t expected to have to explain himself. “Well, um, you were just so _fierce_. You had got so much more powerful since the last time I had seen you, and your bending is so graceful…”

“Uhuh,” she said sceptically, raising an eyebrow, “And was this before or after you called me a peasant and stole Aang?”

“Ugh, I’m sorry. I just pushed all those thoughts to the back of my mind, tried to focus on my goal, but it was too late, you sort of lodged yourself in my brain that day, and when you beat me later in like, four seconds flat, then _rescued_ me from freezing to death- well, you fascinated me, Katara, I had never met anyone like you.”

Katara was speechless, she had had no idea he had thought about her for so long. She took another drink.

“Well, to be fair, it wasn’t my decision to save you,” she said, “Aang thought it wouldn’t be right to leave you there.” He laughed.

“I did call you a peasant, never let it be said that you don’t have a temper.”

“You’re one to talk,” she muttered.

“How can you say that?” he cried in mock dismay, “Anyway, I happen to like your temper.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, I mean, ideally when it’s not aimed at me, but I know I’ve done a lot to deserve it over the years.” He sighed, but smiled faintly, “Whenever you’d yell at me, I knew I was supposed to feel guilty or angry, but I’d just get distracted by how beautiful you were. It was harder to push you to the back of my mind when we were on the same side. But then you were with Aang, and I got back with Mai, and I figured it just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Zuko- I had no idea…” He flushed and smiled wryly.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve been head over heels in love with you all these years, but you were always there in the background, whether I wanted to admit it to myself or not.”  

Katara reached out and took the glass from his hand, placing it down on the side table. She grabbed the front of his tunic, regarding him for split second before pulling him down into an achingly tender kiss. He let out a muffled moan, and she felt him relax in her arms, pulling her ever closer.

She slipped her hand inside the tunic, resting it where she knew Azula’s scar bloomed on his chest. He gave a jerking start and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers and reclaiming some of their earlier urgency. Their knees bumped as they tried to get closer to each other, and Zuko rested his hand on her thigh, stroking up and down maddeningly slowly. Every time his hand reached its furthest point from her knee, she felt the pressure build a little more. She longed for him to move just a little further, to give her some small release, and the next time he stroked up her leg, she involuntarily bucked her hips towards him, bringing his hand dangerously close to her center.

Zuko withdrew his hand and pulled away from the kiss to nip her neck, his breath ragged in her ear.

“Katara,” he growled, so close to her that she felt the scrape of his teeth on her neck, “You are making it very-” he planted a kiss below her ear, “-very-” another kiss, right under her jaw where her pulse hammered, “- _difficult-_ ” he pushed her hair aside to expose the rest of her neck, and his breath tickled the sensitive skin there, “-for me to - _slow- down_ ,” he finished, punctuating his words with more hot kisses.

Katara just whimpered breathlessly, clutching at his shoulder and hoping the noise would spur him to continue, but to her disappointment, he dragged himself from her neck, looking frustratingly smug, his good eyebrow raised.

“No, no, you said you wanted to take this slower,” he said, grinning and taking her hands in his, “And while I am deeply flattered by your, um, _enthusiasm_ , I have to believe you said you wanted to slow down for a good reason.”

“You’re impossible,” she said, half irritable, half affectionate.

“I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not,” he grinned ruefully, “But if it helps, stopping just now may have been the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Helps a little.” she muttered.

“C’mere,” he said, leaning back on the plush sofa and putting his arm around her. “I’m pretty sure that if someone told me that every time I kissed you, a baby moose-lion dies, I’d still have to _really_ think about it.” She laughed and gently swatted at his chest.

“That’s awful!”

“It’s accurate,” he sniggered, and she settled back into his shoulder.

“I thought about you too, you know. Back then.”

“Really?” he said, sounding surprised but happy.

“Yeah,” she said with a small smile, “I mean, not as far back as the North Pole, I definitely still hated you then-”

“Good to know,” he muttered.

“-but when you joined us, you’d do firebending practice with Aang… I told myself I was just interested in Aang’s training, but I liked watching you. You’re more…fluid than most firebenders, more graceful- plus you’d always train shirtless, which didn’t hurt.”

“Also good to know.” He said, chuckling lightly.

They were quiet for a minute, and she snuggled into his shoulder, relishing the comforting weight of his arm encircling her. She felt a fierce rush of joy that had nothing to do with the mead, and something in her mind clicked.

 “I’ll stay.”

“What?”

“I want to stay here. I want to stay with you, I mean not necessarily _with_ with you, but-”

He silenced her with a searing kiss, his hands cupping her cheeks and enveloping her in warmth.

“Good,” he whispered hoarsely, before claiming her lips again, a desperate, earnest kiss which seemed to touch her very soul. “Good…”

Yes, maybe she really had ended up just where she was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Cheesus!  
> This was going to be a far steamier chapter, but I felt that given everything that happened earlier that same day it would be a bit much for one person to handle emotionally. Naturally the alternative was to write yet more tooth-rotting fluff.


	25. Chapter 25

Katara awoke very early the next morning and spent several minutes trying to figure out why her bed was so uncomfortable, until she realised she wasn’t in her bed, she was sprawled, fully clothed on Zuko’s couch. Actually, to be more accurate, she was sprawled over _Zuko_ , who was sprawled on the couch. Her head rested on his chest, their legs tangled together and she felt the warm weight of his hand on the small of her back. Suddenly, it didn’t seem quite so uncomfortable.

They had stayed up very late, talking and every now and again spending several glorious minutes kissing as if it was their last day on earth, until they had evidently fallen asleep at some point. And she had said she would stay here with him, she remembered with a small shock. As she listened to his steady heartbeat, she mulled over the idea. Last night had been clouded by the thrum of excitement and lust and tenuous self-control, but now in the cold light of day she was pleasantly surprised to find that she still liked the concept. It wasn’t just that she couldn’t really see herself going back home permanently, or to the Earth Kingdom, she had got to know the capital over these past months and had actually grown quite fond of it, with its winding streets and dramatic vistas, cramped but still packed with life. She was even beginning to like the spicy food, although her taste was still far milder than the vast majority of fire nation citizens it seemed. But more than that, the idea of being an ambassador actually appealed to her. Although she didn’t feel qualified for it, she wanted to help her people, do something _important_ again, and if the position came with the opportunity to put some of the stuffy Fire Nation ministers in their place, all the better.

She smiled against his chest. Of course it certainly didn’t hurt that she was anticipating many more of those scorching yet tender kisses that had set her aflame so effectively yesterday. Mind made up, Katara raised her head slightly and tried to figure out how extricate herself from Zuko without waking him. His breathing was calm and his face was more peaceful than it ever was when he was awake, and she found she was reluctant to disturb him.

Seized by a sudden impulsiveness, she pulled herself up and pressed her lips to his. His body tensed up and his eyes shot open with surprising alertness, but they softened almost immediately when they met hers. He relaxed beneath her, winding his arms around her as they kissed.

“Morning,” she whispered, smiling drowsily.

“Morning,” he said, voice rough with sleep. They kissed again, slow and indulgent. Katara shifted slightly and noticed the growing hardness beneath her that definitely was _not_ conducive to taking things slow as they had discussed last night. Zuko apparently noticed her tense, because he stopped kissing, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Sorry…”

“It’s ok,” she giggled, “You rise with the sun, right?”

“Ugh,” he said, blushing furiously now, “I can’t believe I said that…”

“I should probably get back to my room, don’t want to get caught sneaking out of the Firelord’s chambers in last night’s clothes,” she smirked, but made no move to get up.

“Wouldn’t want that,” he said tightly, also not moving.

“No…”

“Definitely not…”

She leant forward to kiss him again, but as her lips brushed his, the throbbing echo of a gong being rung startled her out of her haze.

“It’s just the dawn gong,” said Zuko, rubbing slow circles into her shoulders, “Most people still won’t be anywhere close to getting up.”

“Oh,” she said, relaxing slightly.

“I can help you get back to your room over the roofs if you like- I mean, if you still want to go back-”

“I probably should… I don’t know if I’m ready for my father or Sokka to see me leaving your rooms in last night’s clothes looking like- well, like this.”

“That’s very fair, I’m not sure if _I’m_ ready for that…”

After indulging in a few more minutes of holding each other close on the too-small couch, they straightened their clothes and hair and made their way to Zuko’s balcony. They scampered over the rooftops, the rising sun casting long, dark shadows over the tiles. When they reached her balcony, Katara hesitated for a second before climbing into her room, not wanting the night to end.

“I hope you enjoyed the festival,” said Zuko, eyes twinkling.

“Very much,” she blushed, “It was… eye opening.”

“I’m glad,” he said quietly, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

“See you at breakfast?”

“Definitely.”  

Katara watched as Zuko disappeared over the rooftops back to his rooms, and when he was out of sight, she turned and shut the sliding door behind her and leant against it dazedly, her knees weak and her chest heaving. Well, there was no doubt about it now, if it meant more of _that_ she was definitely staying.

She shook her head abruptly, at this rate she wouldn’t be able to be in the same room as Zuko without falling to pieces, let alone get through a group breakfast with family and friends. She was too wound up to go back to sleep, so she spent a few satisfying hours in the bath, enjoying the steam and lazily swirling the water around over her head. The hot water also was doing wonders for her stiff limbs, which ached after sleeping in such an awkward position, not that she was complaining. And just like that her mind was off again, lost in a rush of memories of heat and hands, gently stroking and exploring until the pressure within her was-

There was a knock at the door, breaking the spell. She blinked dumbly, and when there was another knock, she got up hurriedly, the whirl of water she had been holding above her head splashing down around her.

“Just a second!” she called, putting her hair in a towel, pulling on a robe and hoping that the steam that had floated into the main room would be enough to explain her flushed face.

It was Sokka, because of course it was Sokka.

“Hey, Katara,” he said, sounding suspiciously chipper for someone who wasn’t supposed to have got any sleep. “Phew! It’s like a sauna in here.”

“Yeah, I uh, I couldn’t sleep so I had a bath,”

“So did you have a good time yesterday?” he asked causally, sitting down on the couch as she bent some of the steam back into the bathroom.

“What? Oh. Yes… Fine.”

“Sorry, I know what with the assassination attempt and all…” he started, obviously taking her agitation as stress, rather than, well, the other thing.

“No, don’t worry about it,” she said, “I think I dropped off for a bit in the tub, so I’m a bit out of it.”

“Fair enough,” he said, “So, um, Aang flew off this morning, said he had ‘Important Avatar Business’ and he couldn’t stay here, you know anything about that?”

“Ugh,” she groaned, “He came to me again yesterday, wanting to get back together and I had to tell him again; no, I am not your girlfriend anymore. It was…tiring.”

“I thought as much,” he said, nodding.

“You did?”

“Yeah, yesterday he was super weird after you went back to the palace, talking about how worried he was and how he should have been there, but still seemed like, weirdly optimistic. So I had my suspicions, but he disappeared before I got a chance to tell him to knock it off.”

“Sokka, when did you get so perceptive?” she said, nudging his shoulder affectionately.

“Suki’s a good influence,” he muttered, smiling lopsidedly, “But seriously, I know you can take care of yourself and all, but you’re my sister, if you need me to punch Aang for you, I will, Avatar or not.”

“I think I’ve got it under control,” chuckled Katara, patting his hand.

“Oh good, because I’d rather not. He is the Avatar after all.”

“Still, I’ll be sure to keep you in mind for all my ‘punching people’ needs.” She grinned.

“Well, it’s good to stay useful in my old age.”

“Yeah,” she paused, momentarily unsure of herself, “Hey Sokka?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m going to stay here. Zuko offered me an ambassadorial position.”

“Really?”

“What do you think?” she asked, searching her brother’s face for signs of disapproval.

“Does it matter what I think? If it’s what you want to do, that’s all that matters.”

“I think it is what I want,” she said quietly.

“Well good,” he said matter-of-factly, “But for the record, I think you’ll be great. You’re already twice as sensible and level-headed as all the ministers and whatnot here, and that includes Zuko. I love the guy but he really does get upset very easily. Thrives on angst, that one.”

Katara laughed, and pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks, Sokka. Now I’ve just got to tell Dad.”

“Oh, he’ll be fine, just tell him he won’t have to come on these diplomatic tours anymore and you’ll be golden.”

“I hope so,”

“Don’t worry about it. Now do you want to come down for breakfast?”

“Sure, just give me a few minutes to get dressed.”

***

Breakfast was actually easier than she had expected, while she was sure she looked at Zuko more than was probably necessary, Aang’s absence made her much more at ease with the whole situation.

Sokka was loud and slightly brash as usual, Suki much less effusive, but generally much wittier when she did interject. Toph was her normal, half-grumpy, half-rowdy self, and Zuko mostly just listened, occasionally chipping in with advice or a self-deprecating comment. And by the time she had finished her meal, Katara was glowing with affection for all of them. She had almost forgotten her nervousness about talking to her father when she left the room, only to run into him right outside.

“Oh, morning, Katara!”

“Dad!”

“I was about to get some breakfast, have you already eaten?”

“Yeah, I- actually I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh, ok,” he said, looking concerned.

“Well, um, I was talking to Zuko about after the festival, and he sort of asked if I wanted to be the Water Tribe ambassador, and I think I want to. I think I want to stay here.” She said without taking a breath. Her father blinked, then smiled warmly.

“Katara, that’s wonderful!”

“It is?”

“You don’t think so? If it’s what you want, I think it’s a great idea.”

“It is what I want,” she said, a little more confidently, “Plus, it would mean you don’t have to keep coming here for the diplomatic stuff.”

“Well that’s certainly an extra perk.”

“You don’t think Gran-Gran will be upset I’m not coming back home?”

“From what Sokka’s told me, she was the one who sent you off with the Avatar in the first place. Gran-Gran is the last person who’d be upset about someone following their own path.”

“I guess so,” she said, starting to smile.

“Katara, if you told me five years ago that you were going to settle in the Fire Nation, I would have been- surprised, to put it mildly, but life’s not always predictable. I can tell you this much though,” he put his hand on her shoulder, “Your mother would be so very proud of you, Katara, and so am I.”

Katara felt the prickle of tears and the swell of emotion in her throat. Unable to speak, she threw her arms around her father’s neck and held on to him like she was a little girl again. They stood like that for several minutes, until he kissed the top of her head and spoke into her hair.

“I can’t think of anyone better to represent our people.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now, I’m going to get some breakfast if you’d like to join me?”

“Sure, I could have another cup of tea.”

“Good.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy!   
> Changed the rating just to be safe, this chapter is NSFW fo sho.

To her disappointment, when Katara re-entered the dining room, it seemed that Zuko had left during her brief conversation with her father, and she didn’t see him for the rest of the day. She spent several fun hours in the cool sunlight sparring with Sokka and Suki, enjoying the challenge of fighting sword and fan rather than fire and rock.

She didn’t see him at dinner either, so late that evening she found herself back at his study door, like all those times back before everything had changed between them. She knocked, feeling a little nervous, but unable to suppress a small smile. To her surprise though, it wasn’t Zuko that answered the door but Iroh, who seemed elated as ever to see her.

“Master Katara! What a pleasure to see you. Come in, come in, would you care for a cup of tea? It’s a very pleasant floral blend of jasmine and moon-peach,”

She shuffled in, seeing Zuko sat by a full tea set. He rose hurriedly when he saw her.

“Oh, I don’t want to interrupt-” she started.

“Nonsense!” said Iroh genially, “Actually, we were just discussing possible accommodations for our new Water Tribe ambassador!” he winked, causing Zuko to sigh audibly and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“No rest for the wicked, I guess,” she said, taking a seat and grinning at Zuko’s grimace.

“That’s one way of putting it,” he said, “I thought things might slow down a bit after the festival but obviously I was wrong.” Iroh poured her a cup of tea.

“Now, now, Zuko,” he chided, “There’s only so much you can complain about your workload when it is you who insists on locking yourself in here and missing dinner.” He winked again at Katara, who snorted into her tea. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Must you, Uncle?”

“Must _you_ , nephew? It’s not good for me to miss meals at my age. In fact,” he finished the last of his tea with a satisfied smile, “I think I will go for some dinner now, I’m sorry to leave so soon after you’ve arrived, my dear, but I find myself quite ravenous!”

“No problem at all,” smiled Katara, “Enjoy your meal!”  

Iroh gathered his things and left with only a fleeting look at Zuko which seemed to convey something she couldn’t quite discern.

“I’m sorry about him,” muttered Zuko as he poured another cup for himself.

“What for?”

“Seriously? He’s not exactly subtle.”

“Maybe not just now,” she laughed, “but he’s subtle enough outside this room, which is more than I can say for my brother, for example.”

“Wait, what do you- does Sokka know?” The colour drained from his face.

“No! No that’s not what I meant; I just meant, you know, general subtlety. Although I did tell him and Dad about staying here.”

“How did that go?”

“Surprisingly well,” she said, sipping the tea, “They’re both really supportive, and I think Dad actually likes the idea, so that was nice.”

“I’m really glad,” he said, and he really did look it. Katara smiled into her cup.

“So what’s this about potential accommodation?”

“Oh, it’s just a shortlist of available houses, there are a few here in the Royal City, but they’re all pretty small, there are much more available in the city proper but they’ll be further from the palace,”

“Zuko, I used to live on the back of a flying bison for literally months at a time. I don’t care if it’s small.”

“Oh, well I guess that’s true-”

“Plus, the idea of living closer to you holds a certain appeal.” She loved that little curl of surprise at the corner of his lip when she said something he hadn’t expected. She wasn’t usually anywhere near this flirty, but something about that smile was addictive, she found she wanted to keep surprising him just to bring it back.

“I suppose it does,” he said, looking at her intensely over the steaming tea set.

The moment seemed to stretch forever, the unspoken question hanging in the air. Katara thought back to Suki’s words about not always having to make the most sensible decision. _Just do it for you_.

“Damnit, Zuko, just kiss me before I lose my mind.”

Zuko murmured something, some fragment of a sentence that she didn’t have time to ponder, because he surged forward and their mouths crashed together as if a dam had burst between them. In a fevered rush of probing tongues and grasping hands, all thoughts of discretion or prudence evaporated. They manoeuvred awkwardly around the tea set until they were crushed together on the low couch by his desk.

 Zuko’s grip on her hips tightened as her hands roamed wildly, desperate to touch his chest, his hips, his jaw- anywhere she could reach. To her great satisfaction, she realised his tunic had loosened in their jostling, and she slipped a hand under the heavy layers of material to finally touch his bare chest. She could feel the hard planes of muscle and the slight texture change of the skin as she ran her hand over the sprawling scar over his heart, pushing him gently so he fell back so she could straddle him.

He stroked his hands up from her hips along the sides of her torso, grazing the side of her breasts, and when he moved them back down, he didn’t leave them on her hips, but moved lower. He let out a low groan as he cupped her ass, squeezing experimentally. Katara responded by canting her hips slightly, grinding into him.

He let out another moan, a deep, rough tremor which sent a shock of arousal through her. She pushed his tunic open, pressing her chest to his and rocking her hips, relishing the friction of his hardness against her centre. He wrenched his mouth from hers, eliciting a disappointed whine from her which quickly turned into a high pitched gasp when he bit her neck, placing wet, open mouthed kisses down her throat. His hands were still on her ass, guiding her hips as she rocked gently and meeting each movement with a shallow thrust of his own.

Katara was lost in sensation, somewhere deep in her mind she knew that this was accelerating with alarming speed, every second that passed made it harder to stop, and more than that, she wasn’t sure she wanted to. If last night had been too fast, was this really that much different?

The thought was swept away in a heady wave of excitement as he snaked his hand around, over her hips and between her legs to cup her sex. She shuddered, gasping at the sudden intensity of the feeling. Zuko removed his hand immediately and pulled away from her neck, looking up at her distraughtly, obviously having wildly misinterpreted her response.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Katara, I got carried away again and-”

“Zuko,” she panted, trying not to think about what she must look like, hair wild, lips swollen and turned on beyond belief. “Zuko, don’t you dare stop now…” She said, her voice breathless and needy.

“You’re sure?” he rasped, cupping her cheek and sounding like he couldn’t quite believe what was happening.

“I’m sure,” she whispered, turning her head to kiss his hand, pausing to take his hand in hers and kiss each finger individually. She lingered with her lips over the tip of his index finger for a fraction of a second, enjoying the way his eyes widened.

“Wait,” he managed to gasp, “Door…”

With a gesture, she bent the water from the teapot to make an icy cage around the door’s lock and handle. 

“You’re impossible,” he growled, “But-” –And he grabbed her hips, flipping her over so he straddled her, grinning as she let out a squawk of surprise. “-Since I’m not even sure this isn’t a _very_ pleasant dream-”

“Zuko…” she breathed as he hooked his thumbs inside her leggings.

“Who am I to deny you?” He purred, his voice like the spiced mead; smooth like honey but with a burning edge that she found quite intoxicating. Not as intoxicating as the feel of his fingers running around the waistband of her leggings, though, and as he started to push them down over her hips, she felt as if she was coming apart at the seams. He started to remove them, and she wiggled to help, relishing the delightful friction of every movement. The leggings were thrown to the floor, and Zuko returned his attention to her, running his hand up from her ankle to the inside of her thigh, mere inches from her wrappings.

He skimmed his hand up her leg again, leaving feather light kisses in its wake, and she felt her thighs part a little as he kissed his way upwards, pushing her skirt up around her hips. She felt completely exposed, though she was almost fully dressed, somehow both powerful and utterly at his mercy as she quivered with arousal at his every touch. He paused with a halting, questioning expression in his eyes when his hands brushed the top of her wrappings.

“Katara…?” It might have been too fast, might have been a thousand other things, but as she lay there with his golden eyes fixed on her, she felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of rightness, and a desperate need to be closer to him.

“Spirits, Zuko, please don’t stop…”

He grinned, his eyes blazing with passion as he started to loosen the wrappings. He fumbled for a minute until Katara sat up slightly.

“Are you ok?”

“This is the most complicated underwear I’ve ever seen…” he muttered.

“They’re just bindings,” she giggled, “Everyone wears them at home,”

“Yeah well- Ugh, that’s it!” He sat back in frustration and before Katara could respond, there was a rush of heat at her core and a soft ‘ _whoomf’._ “That’s better…”

“Zuko, did you just-?”

“They were in the way,” he rumbled, kissing her collarbone.

“Did you just _burn my underwear?_ ”

“Sorry,” he said, chuckling roughly and not sounding sorry at all.

“Zuko! I can’t believe-” She gasped as he slid a hand between her legs and she felt herself shudder at the feel of his fingers against her. “Oh- Zuko…”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say my name like that,” he said, his fingers continuing their spine-tingling exploration, so very close, yet still too far from where she wanted them to be.

“Zuko,”

“Mhmm, just like that,” he grinned, pulling back briefly to stare into her eyes, “Katara, this- this is more than I ever- Katara, I’m _so_ glad you came,” And with that he finally pushed a finger inside her. Her back arched as she gasped, a high, shocked sound.

She groped mindlessly to try and anchor her hand in his hair, but it seemed he was sitting back, never tearing his eyes from her face. Her eyes fluttered close as he started to pump his finger slowly, but the pleasure multiplied when she felt a warm puff of breath at her core. With a thrill of exhilaration she watched, enthralled as Zuko lowered his head, finally pressing his lips to her and swirling his tongue over her clit. He groaned when he made contact, the noise sending tingling vibrations over her sensitive skin, and began to move his finger again. She felt herself tense, felt the invisible string in her lower belly pull tighter and tighter as the pleasure built and _built_.

There was nothing, nothing but the relentless movement of his hand and the exquisite swirl of his tongue. She arched off the sofa again, clutching desperately at the fabric and moaning incoherently. She felt him smile against her and he added a second finger, sucking firmly on her clit and pushing her over the edge. She shattered, scrabbling wildly at the cushions and fisting her hand in his fair violently as she cried out, riding the explosion of sensation until she collapsed onto the couch, hand still clawed in his hair. After a few moments, he gently pried her hand away, kissing her wrist and lying next to her.

“Agni, I’ve never seen anything so beautiful,” he murmured into her hair.

“I- Spirits.” She breathed, unable to say any more. He pressed a kiss to her temple and wrapped her in his arms. Eventually she started to come back to herself, and she shuffled around to face him.

“Hi,” she whispered shyly.

“Hi,” He pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“You burnt my underwear.”

“I, uh- Yeah.” He said, colouring slightly.

“I suppose you made up for it,”

“I hope so…”

“Zuko, that was- You are very good at that.”

“I hope it wasn’t too much…?” he trailed off, frowning anxiously. She shook her head, smiling.

“Just right,” she said, stroking her hand down his side.

“I’m glad you think so,” he said, smiling that playful half-smile, “I certainly enjoyed myself.”

There was a sharp knock at the door and Katara nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Shit-” she frantically smoothed her skirt down, looking around for her leggings.

“Wait, Katara,”

“Shit…”

“Katara, they won’t come straight in, just take a breath!”

“Shit…” she pulled on her leggings, trying not to panic.

“Katara,” he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. “You froze the door shut.” She looked. The iced lock dripped lamely, as if to emphasise his point.

“Oh,” she said, and laughter bubbled up in her chest. “I did, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” he smiled warmly. Still laughing, she smoothed her hair and generally attempted to make herself at least slightly presentable, before she bent the ice away from the lock and back into the teapot. She hoped no one tried to drink it by accident.  

There was another knock.

“Lord Zuko?” Came a muffled but polite voice from behind the door, “I have the construction reports you asked for.”

“Yes of course, I’ll be with you in a moment,” called Zuko as he turned to Katara, “You ok?”

“Yeah I’m good, really good actually,” she said, flashing him a sly smile.

“Sorry we had to cut this short…”

“Me too,” He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers.

“Plenty of time later though,” he murmured, smiling wickedly.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said as he opened the door, revealing a harried looking minister who opened and shut his mouth silently when he realised Zuko was still mid-conversation.

“You have my word. Until next time, Master Katara.”

“Until next time, Firelord,”


	27. Chapter 27

When Katara went to bed that night, she fell asleep thinking about all the lost time she and Zuko would have to make up for when everyone had left and they had a modicum of privacy. It certainly seemed she had made the right decision to stay. That was… well.  And of course she would have to return the favour. That was only polite after all. Her face heated at the prospect, and she couldn’t help but imagine him, bare before her, panting and shuddering and whispering growly, filthy things as she pleasured him…

When she awoke the next morning, it took her a few minutes to remember why she was feeling so odd and fluttery. _Oh, yes._ She smiled into her pillow.

 _Get it together_. She told herself sternly, but it was largely ineffectual and she couldn’t stop smiling, giggling to herself every time she thought back to the festival, or last night… _Spirits, last night_. Her brain started its usual routine of trying to make her feel bad about what she had done, about what she had _let him do_ , but the usual narrative wasn’t fitting today. She _didn’t_ feel bad, she felt wonderful. Free. Regretting nothing but the odd circumstances they found themselves in which prevented them from spending all night tangled in each other’s arms. It was a strange, but not at all unpleasant feeling, being at peace with a decision that _wasn’t_ the most objectively sensible thing to do. _Or indeed, the most objectively sensible place to do it…_ She thought to herself, _in his study? Really, Katara?_ But it was no use, she couldn’t make herself feel anything but giddy.

She dressed quickly , checking her hair in the mirror by the door and tamping down the faint smile she was sure was as good as writing ‘I FOOLED AROUND WITH THE FIRELORD’ on her forehead. They just had to get through the next few days. Her father left tomorrow, Sokka and Suki next week with Toph. Five days. Five days until the human lie detector and her over-protective brother left. They would go and she and Zuko would have a modicum of privacy, leaving them free(er) to, well, pick up where they had left off. Yes. She could do this.

She opened the door and turned into the corridor towards breakfast, only to be confronted with the aforementioned human lie detector just a few feet out of her room. _Oh Spirits, she couldn’t do this…_

“Morning, sweetness!” said Toph jovially. “I was just coming to see you, you getting breakfast?”

“Um, yes. Yes.”  Katara managed.

“Cool, I’ll go with you.”

“Um, yeah, ok.”

“You ok? You seem… twitchy.”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” she smiled reassuringly at Toph, before feeling like an idiot.

“Yeah, ok, whatever you say.” Said Toph sceptically, “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the hospital. It’s pretty much finished but there are a few things I could use your advice on before they’re set in stone- you know, literally. Any chance you could come down to the site today or tomorrow?”

“Yes that’s fine,” she said absently.

“Not even a snarky comment about ‘set in stone’? What is up with you today?”

“You’ve been spending far too much time with Sokka,” she said, grinning slightly.

“There’s the snark,” said Toph, smirking.

“I’m just a bit tired is all, it’s been a really busy few days.”

“If you say so,” she shrugged innocently, “I guess it _has_ been pretty busy for all of us-”

“Yeah-”

“-Especially for Sparky,”

“Huh? Oh. Yes I’m sure he’s been very busy.”

“Yeah, real busy.” She snorted, a shit-eating grin plastered over her face.

“I- shut up, Toph.” 

“I’m sure that’s why he’s so _twitchy_ too.”

“Just- oh, for- just shut up, Toph, it’s too early in the morning for this.” She said irritably. Toph cackled in response.

“Lighten up, Sugar Queen, I couldn’t care less how you and Sparky are _keeping busy,_ ” She elbowed Katara suggestively, still grinning shamelessly. “But it’s great fun to watch the two of you stumble around in public trying to keep it a secret.” Katara’s face was burning now, and she felt completely out of her depth.

“I-I’m glad you’re entertained I suppose?” she stammered.

“Oh, Katara, it’s been the highlight of my visit!”

“Ugh…” she groaned.

 

***

 

When they reached the dining room however, Katara barely had time to pour herself some tea before a steward crept up behind her and bowed, clearing her throat and giving Katara half a heart attack.

“Apologies, Lady Katara, but the Firelord has requested your presence. He did stress that the matter is not urgent, and that he will be in his study for most of the morning, so you may join him at your earliest convenience.”

“Oh, well, I haven’t started my meal yet, so I suppose I may as well just see him now,” Toph’s head had shot up from her plate at Zuko’s mention, grinning cheekily

“My Lady, I do not wish to interrupt-”

“No, it’s fine, really,” said Katara quickly, getting up and abandoning her tea. “Let’s go.”

As she turned to leave, Toph sniggered.

“What’s so funny?” said Sokka through a mouthful of fruit.

“Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about,” said Toph airily as Katara left the room.

 “Katara!” said Zuko, getting up hurriedly and smiling widely when she entered the study, “You’re here sooner than I expected, I thought you’d still be at breakfast.” Katara shut the door behind her with a click and shrugged, trying not to smile as she remembered icing the very same door shut last night.

“Well I hadn’t started eating yet, so I thought I may as well come and see why the illustrious Firelord requested my presence.” She took a step towards him as he sat back on the desk, folding his arms and smirking slightly.

“Maybe I just wanted to see you,” he said, cocking an eyebrow. His eyes flicked for a second to her lips and her stomach lurched giddily. It took a lot of self control not to look over to the couch.

“You just wanted to see me?” she said sceptically, mouth curling, “So you sent a servant all the way down to the dining room to summon me here, in front of everyone?” A tiny pink tinge had appeared on his good ear, but he didn’t stop smiling.

“Is that so hard to believe?” he asked, lowering his voice, “After yesterday?” Katara laughed, and Zuko looked a little put out, obviously not expecting this response. She crossed the room and cupped his cheek fondly.

“It’s not so very hard to believe, but you forget how much time and effort I’ve put in over the last few months to trying to drag you away from that damn desk.” He laughed and leaned down for a quick kiss.

“I hate to admit it, but you’re right, although I definitely _did_ want to see you.”

“Me too,” she said quietly, “So what’s up?”

“Nothing earth shattering, I just wanted to discuss a few things about the ambassador position.”

“I’m all ears,” she sat down on the couch and she could have sworn his eyes darkened for a second, as if he was thinking back to the last time she had been there. “Unless you’d prefer me to sit somewhere else…?” she asked innocently.

“Don’t tempt me,” he said slightly gruffly, “No, I’m just kidding. Mostly. Something tells me that with you staying, I’m going to have to learn a lot of self-control very quickly, so I may as well start now.”

“You and me both,” she muttered, but sat up straight and folded her hands in her lap, the picture of professionalism, at least she hoped so. “So, the ambassador position?”

“Yes, I have the shortlist of houses available here, they’re all in Caldera city so they’re a short walk to the palace. Uncle said he’d be happy to accompany you if you’d like to go see them.”

“That would be lovely,” she said, smiling as she took the scrolls from him, “I’ll see when he’s available and take a look at these today.”

“Good,” he smiled, “Uncle will be pleased. The other thing, uh since your father is leaving tomorrow, I wanted to announce you to the court as the new ambassador as soon as possible.”

“Oh,” Suddenly everything felt very imminent, very real.

“It doesn’t have to be a public ceremony or anything,” he said reassuringly, “But if you feel up to it, I’d like if you came to one of our general meetings, I can introduce you to the rest of the ministers and you can get an idea of how the meetings go.”

“Ok,” she said, feeling uncharacteristically meek.

“Are you alright?”

“It’s just- I feel a little out of my depth, I’m not a politician- don’t laugh!”

“Katara,” he chuckled, “I was _born_ into this and I still feel out of my depth every day. Don’t worry about it, just treat it like- oh, like the other day when you told that Fire Sage off for disrespecting you! Well, maybe not quite so aggressive, but what I’m trying to say is you’re a force to be reckoned with, Katara, whether you’re across the battlefield or across a desk. I remember just a few weeks ago when you dragged the Firelord himself through his own palace without a second thought.”

“That does ring a bell.” She took a deep breath. “When’s the meeting?”

“There’s one at ten tomorrow,”

“Ok, I’ll be there. I don’t have to dress up or anything do I?”

“Katara, just be yourself and you’ll do fine.”

“No fancy, spiky ambassador’s robes?”

“You’re a foreign dignitary and a war hero. You could turn up dressed as a polar bear-dog and they’d probably be falling over themselves to praise your courage and your culture.”

“I suppose it doesn’t hurt either that I’m a close, personal friend of the Firelord, does it?”

“No, it definitely does not hurt.” He said with a small smile, “And speaking of close, personal friends ,” he stood up from the desk to sit beside her and tilted her chin to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm, and he smelled of warm citrus with a hint of soap.

“I’d better go,” she said, lips a hairs breath from his. “Otherwise neither of us will get anything done.”

“You’re probably right, my productivity has already taken a massive hit just from getting distracted by that damn couch.” Katara stood up.

“Self-control, right?” she said with a rueful grin.

“Sometimes I really hate being the Firelord,” he pouted, making her laugh.

“See you at dinner? It’s dad’s last day here and it’d be nice if you were there.”

“I’ll be there.”

“You’d better, otherwise I’ll have to drag you back through your own palace again.”

“Spirits forbid,” he said with a playful curl of his lip.

When Katara returned from Zuko’s study, she found Iroh deep in conversation with Toph, who was laughing uproariously about something. She took a seat next to them and started to help herself to breakfast. When she was finished eating they left for the city with the promise to meet Iroh at the oden cart afterwards.

“So what did you want to ask about the hospital? I thought it was almost finished.” Asked Katara when they got closer to the building site.

“It is pretty much finished, yeah,” said Toph, “Just some decorating and stuff left that they definitely don’t need me for.”

“Then what-?”

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Sugar Queen,” she smiled widely. Katara knew that smile. That was a ‘I’m about to wreck something expensive’ smile.

“Toph,” she said warningly, “What did you do?”

“You’ll see,” said Toph nonchalantly, adding to Katara’s growing sense of unease.

They rounded a corner and the unfinished hospital came into view. At first glance it looked completely normal. A few people were milling around with buckets of paint and brushed, and there was a carpenter outside the main entrance sawing lumber into neat columns.

The main difference since she had been here last was a large fountain set into the pavement in front of the building, just off the main street. It wasn’t particularly ostentatious or elaborate, just a plain stone bowl with a statue of a small figure on a plinth in the centre, water cascading down from its outstretched hands. The statue was indistinct, but there was something familiar about it…

“Toph, you didn’t…”

“I did.”

Katara looked closer, it might not have been obvious to a casual observer, but now she saw that the statue in the fountain was unmistakably of her. It even had hair loops. She was overwhelmed by a sudden rush of affection towards Toph, as well as a slightly guilty sense of satisfaction. She leant down and pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug, making her splutter indignantly; although Katara was sure she was smiling.

“Woah now, calm down, it’s just a statue. I’ve hidden a dozen of me around the capital and the palace.”

“Still. Thanks, Toph.” Katara released her from the hug and Toph shuffled a little awkwardly.

“You deserve your own statue as much as anyone else,” she said, shrugging casually, but smiling all the same.

“Well, thanks. It’s nice to hear.”

“You’re welcome. Now we can go meet Gramps if you’re done with all this mushy stuff.”

“Yeah, ok- wait, what d’you mean you’ve hidden statues of yourself? Does Zuko know?”

“Now that’d just ruin the fun, wouldn’t it?” said Toph sweetly, grinning evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow update, I know. It has been a LONG ASS WEEK.   
> This and the next chapter have been haunting me. Writer's block is real y'all.


	28. Chapter 28

When they found the oden cart, Iroh was deep in conversation with its owner.

“Heya, Gramps,” said Toph, startling him slightly.

“Oh, I didn’t see you two there! I was having a fascinating conversation about the virtues of ginseng tea.”

“Fascinating,” said Toph uninterestedly.

“Isn’t it?” Iroh smiled benignly, “Are you ready, Master Katara?”

“Yes, I think so,”

“Wonderful, will I see you for Pai-Sho this week, Li?” Li just smiled and nodded silently. “Excellent. Shall we?”

“Have fun house shopping, or whatever it is you’re doing.” Called Toph as they left.

“Did Toph show you her newest work of art?” asked Iroh as they made their way through the winding streets.

“She did.” Said Katara, a shade defensively. She felt a little guilty about it. She had never been one for fame and glory, but it had felt good to see that small monument to her actions. It still felt a bit petty and self-centred though.

“I thought it was very tastful,” said Iroh, “Far more subtle than most of her creations.”

“That’s certainly true,” she said, biting her lip uneasily, “But- well, do you think it’s a bit presumptuous? I mean I don’t even have a house here yet and I’m going around putting up statues of myself?”

“Firstly, my dear, it wasn’t you that put it up.” He smiled kindly down at her, “And secondly, I have it on good authority that while Toph rarely asks for permission to do anything, she did in fact consult with the Firelord himself regarding this particular construction.”

“Toph- _Toph­_ asked Zuko’s _permission?_ ”

“I am sure she wouldn’t put it that way,” he chuckled, “But I believe she was aware of the somewhat public location, and felt it prudent to at least inform my nephew of her plans. I understand he was quite fond of the idea.”

“I- really?” she felt her face heat slightly.

“Oh yes- ah, here we are!” Iroh gestured at a small but well-maintained house wedged into a side street. The first two houses were much the same, small but sturdy and richly decorated. Iroh told her that this was the norm in the Royal City due to the confining mountains of the caldera, which severely limited building space. The third house, Iroh told her, was between the palace and the Royal Gardens, and when he pointed it out to her, Katara knew it was her favourite before they even went inside. A wizened old elm was hunched over a small, rocky pond to the side of the front door, which was set several feet from the main street.

“I thought you might particularly like this one,” said Iroh, seeing her smile.

“It’s lovely,” she said as they walked through the door. The inside was slightly plainer than the first two, but the wooden beams and simple furniture gave it a cosy, natural feel that put her at ease far more than the rich, heavily ornamented style that was prevalent in the palace.  There was a small study lined with bookshelves, a cooking and dining area, and an airy sitting room with large screen doors that led onto a walled garden. What really got her attention though, was the large lake beyond the back gate. Iroh told her it was part of the Royal gardens, but even from the house she could feel the faint, soothing rhythm of the water on the edge of her perception.

“This is definitely my favourite,” said Katara when they had finished looking around.

“I’m so glad you like it! I will let Zuko know and we can start getting it ready right away.”

***

Everyone was in high spirits at dinner that evening, and it turned out to be one the best nights Katara had had since everyone arrived. Her father seemed to be in a much better mood now he knew he was going home, and he was having a very animated conversation with Iroh and Toph about a prank he had pulled when he was younger. It was late in the evening and it seemed that both Sokka and Suki had rather over-indulged in the wine with dinner, as they were leaned towards each other, hand in hand, giggling very unsubtly and looking like they would very much rather be somewhere else. Zuko caught her eye from across the table and jerked his head towards them, looking amused. She rolled her eyes, but smiled back, making the most of Suki and Toph’s distraction.

Eventually, they all decided to call it a night after Toph almost fell asleep right there on the table. Sokka and Suki practically ran out the door, while Katara brought up the rear after everyone else said their goodnights, with plans to see her father off at the docks tomorrow morning.

 “Katara, there are a few things I’d like to go over before the meeting tomorrow if you have a minute?” Katara looked over her shoulder quickly, but it seemed her father, Iroh and Toph had already disappeared back to their rooms, and the corridor was empty.

“I think I can spare a minute,” she said softly, not breaking eye contact. She stepped back inside, shutting the door behind her. She only had a second to wonder if he actually did want to talk about the meeting before he pounced, burying one hand in her hair as he pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. She leant back on the door, pulling him towards her and making it rattle a little against the frame. He pulled back a little and kissed down her jawline.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he rumbled as he trailed kisses down her neck.

“What happened to- ah- self control?” Her breath hitched as he ran his tongue over her collarbone.

“What about it? I got through that whole dinner didn’t I?” She snorted as he moved up to meet her eyes, trying to pout but clearly grinning too much. 

“You know, for a public official you’re very impatient,” she muttered, pushing him away lightly and giving him what she hoped was a provocative smile. Seduction wasn’t really something she had ever really actually thought about, with Aang, mutual attraction had always just been a given and with Jet she had definitely been the seduced rather than the seducer. But now she felt a thrilling, electrifying desire to tease and entice, to fluster him as much as he flustered her. This was all new, and she couldn’t help but feel like her body had suddenly wrenched control from her brain, and all she could do was hold on for the ride.

She thrust a hand into his hair and kissed him slowly, luxuriantly, then walked him backwards with gentle pressure on his shoulders until his legs bumped against the table. She mirrored his earlier actions and kissed down his neck, pushing down his collar so she could reach lower. She gripped his hip with her other hand, and bit down on his neck, relishing the involuntary shudder that swept through him when she pressed her tongue to the bite.

“You call _that_ self control?” he growled, moving his hand down to cup her ass, “That’ll leave a mark…” She laughed lightly at his tone, half exasperation and half breathless anticipation.

“Are you complaining?” she purred, canting her hips ever so slightly, enough that she felt his hardness between them. He let out a hiss of air and gripped her tighter.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,”

“Good.”

Emboldened, she moved her hand from his hips to cup his crotch. He gasped, his eyes wide for a second, before he let out a rough moan and claimed her lips fiercely with his own. She squeezed experimentally, moving her hand in rhythm with their tongues and was rewarded with another low moan.

“So, you found a house?” he managed breathlessly between kisses.

“Yup,” he kissed the corner of her mouth, “The one with the pond,”

“Yeah, I thought you’d like that one,” He curled her hair over her ear and nipped her earlobe.

“It’s pretty close to the palace too, so that’s a perk…”

“Mhmm, just a few rooftops away,” he murmured, his breath tickling her neck. He stood up from where he had been half-sitting on the table and grabbed her hand.

There was a knock at the door and they sprung apart as if they had been electrocuted just as the door swung open and a servant backed into the room pulling a large cart.

“Oh!” she exclaimed when she saw that the room wasn’t empty, “I’m so terribly sorry, Firelord, I thought you had retired for the night! I’m just here to clear up after dinner. I’ll come back…”

“No, no, it’s fine,” said Zuko, a touch tightly, “We were just discussing tomorrow’s meeting-”

“Yes, the meeting.” She said, just a little bit too quickly.

“Of course, Firelord,” said the servant, her eyes downcast. Katara cleared her throat awkwardly as Zuko shuffled on the spot.

“I should be going… Lots to do tomorrow, I should get an early night.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I think so, I don’t want to be tired and uh, distracted for the meeting.”

“An honourable sentiment,” he said quietly, smiling at her in a way that sent her heart fluttering. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes, see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so updates might be slower for a while, due to my body essentially throwing a tantrum whenever I try to do, well, anything. Ah, the joys of generally poor health.   
> So glad you guys are still enjoying the story, sometimes it feels like a bit of an uphill battle, but all of your lovely comments make it worth it :)


	29. Chapter 29

 

Katara slept uneasily that night, her dreams invaded by shadowy figures in spiky robes, pinning her to the spot with their disapproving glares. When she got up, she wandered around her room aimlessly for a while, before finally spending several minutes just staring at her wardrobe. Everything seemed either too casual or too glamorous, but eventually she settled on a plain blue, wraparound dress with a fur-lined belt that Gran-Gran had given her last time she was home. She tamed her hair into a low bun in an attempt to look older, but she still felt woefully unprepared for her first official meeting. Still, it would have to do; she was due to meet her father soon at the harbour. With one last quick glance in the mirror, she unconsciously touched her mother’s necklace and headed out.

A thin haze of mist hung over the city as she walked down to the docks, and one again Katara was struck again by the unexpected beauty of the city, the ethereal curtain of mist making it look otherworldly in the early morning chill. While the rest of the city was only just dragging itself from sleep, the harbour had been up for hours, and dock workers bustled around her, loading and unloading the many ships that hulked in the water. Her father sat on a crate near the Water Tribe ship, whose painted sails and light, wooden hull stood out starkly next to the intimidating bulk of the Fire Nation ironclads.

“Katara, good morning!” He called, turning away from his conversation with one of the Water Tribe sailors. “You look nice,”

“It’s my first meeting as ambassador later,” she said in way of explanation, managing to crack a smile, despite her nervousness.

“Nervous?” He asked. Katara nodded mutely. “I was, the first time I led an expedition, but you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’ll do great.”

“Thanks, Dad,” she said quietly, and he pulled her into a hug.  

“You know, with your hair up like that, you look so much like your mother that I did a double take when I saw you.” He murmured.

“Really?” She felt a bittersweet twist of pride and sadness in her chest, and her hand flew to the necklace again. He stepped back and looked at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Oh, yes. You’re so like her; fierce and brave and practical, so believe me when I say that you really don’t have anything to worry about. Oh look, there’s Sokka.”

Katara spun around, hurriedly quelling the tears that threatened to erupt. She took a deep breath, swallowed the lump in her throat and waved to her brother, who was accompanied by Iroh.

“Morning, guys,” yawned Sokka.

“Hi, Sokka, where’s Suki?”

“Oh, I let her sleep, we had kind of a late night yesterday,” Hakoda raised an eyebrow that said far more than words ever could, and Sokka cleared this throat awkwardly, “Anyway, um, when are you due to leave?”

“Half an hour or so, I think,”

“I am glad I left when I did then!” chimed in Iroh, smiling genially as usual, “I would have hated to miss your departure, Chief Hakoda.”

“Please, just Hakoda is fine,” said her father, “No titles among friends.”

“Of course,” Iroh said, beaming, “Firelord Zuko sends his apologies that he could not be here in person to see you off, but he is otherwise engaged with important business.”

“That does sound like him,” smirked Katara.

“Indeed. My nephew has many strengths, but maintaining a healthy work-life balance is not one of them.”

“You can say that again,” scoffed Sokka.

They chatted easily for a while until finally a burly sailor called down from the boat that they were ready to set off whenever her father was ready to go.

“Alright then, I guess that’s me. Iroh, a pleasure as always,”

“And you, Hakoda,” Iroh bowed his head slightly and stepped back respectfully to give them space.

“C’mere, you two,” He pulled them into a tight hug, and for a second Katara was back on the ice flats again, six years old and not wanting daddy to leave.

“Bye, Dad,” she heard Sokka mumble next to her.

“Come visit soon, Gran-Gran misses you.” Her father replied, “Oh, I almost forgot, Katara, Gran-Gran says she’s sending you a package for your new house, just some stuff to make you feel at home,”

“That’s so sweet! I’ll write her to say thank you when it arrives,”

“She’ll be very happy to hear from you. Right then. I’d better go. I love you both very much.”

“Love you too,” Katara and Sokka murmured in unison. Their father hugged them again and finally climbed up onto the boat. They stood together for several minutes in silence after that, watching the ship drift peacefully towards the horizon. It was an oddly sad moment. She knew it wasn’t the same as all those times he had left during the war, but the shadow of those emotions still lurked.

***

By the time Katara arrived back at the palace, her nervousness had dissipated slightly, but as she approached the enormous double doors to the throne room, it crashed down on her again like a bucket of ice water. She hesitated. Should she knock? Just go straight in? Thankfully, her moment of nervous indecision was interrupted by a steward emerging from a side room.

“Oh! Good morning, my lady,” she bowed low, eyes downcast.

“Good morning. Um, has the meeting started already?”

“Not yet, my lady, I believe the Firelord and a few others have already arrived though,” She still hadn’t looked up.

“’Katara’ is fine,” she said, starting to feel uncomfortable at the woman’s submissive behavior.

“Oh no, I couldn’t- Not when- Everything you’ve done, my lady-”

“What’s your name? If you don’t mind me asking of course,”

“Um, Mariko, my lady,” She was barely older than Katara was, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Mariko had learned her deference the hard way, under Ozai or Azula.

“Well, Mariko, six months ago I was sitting in a tiny smoking hut helping my Gran-Gran make seal jerky, so you’ll understand if I find it a little jarring to be called ‘my lady’.” She smiled kindly, and Mariko let out a short, shocked laugh.

“I must say, my lady, you are quite different to the other foreign dignitaries.”

“I certainly hope so,” muttered Katara, starling another giggle from the steward. “If you don’t want to get in trouble, I think ‘ambassador’ is a little less odd.”

“Would you like me to announce you, my la- ambassador Katara?”

“Um, sure? To be honest it’s my first meeting and I’m not really sure how this is supposed to go.”

“Of course, my la- ambassador.” She stood up straight and opened the door. “My Lord, ambassador Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.” She heard a muffled reply and what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. Mariko bowed low again, stepping aside and holding the door open for her.

“Thank you, Mariko,” said Katara, being sure to make eye contact. If she was going to stay here, she would need at least a few of the people working here to treat her like a normal human being if she wanted to stay sane, and Zuko had been telling the truth about Azula’s effect on the staff of this place.

The throne room was as intimidating as she remembered. It was a vast room, far larger than its purpose demanded, intricately painted columns stretched off to the edges of the room, making it seem even bigger. The huge table in the middle seemed almost comically small in comparison with the overall impression of vastness. The throne was vacant though, and she saw Zuko standing by the table, head raised from a conversation with an older woman dressed in armour.

“Katara, good morning! I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to see your father off.”

“Don’t worry about it, Iroh already apologised for you, and dad understands anyway.”

“Good. This is Admiral Yuen, she’s the head of our military.” Zuko gestured to the armoured woman. She was maybe the same age as Katara’s father, but her hair was white and swept up in a practical bun on top of her head, a long, mottled scar protruded from the neck of her armour, winding up to her jaw.

“Lovely to meet you,” said Admiral Yuen in slightly clipped tones, offering her hand to Katara, “It’s excellent to finally have an ambassador for the southern tribe, and General Iroh certainly speaks highly of you.” Katara took her hand and managed to suppress a wince at her death grip.

“Good to meet you, I’m happy to be here.”

Behind them, the doors opened again and a group of people filed in, many of them clad in formal robes and deep in conversation with each other. They all took seats around the table, and Zuko (somewhat reluctantly, Katara thought) took his place up on the dais in his throne. Katara took a vacant seat next to an Earth Kingdom dignitary, and the meeting began.

She learned that she was not the only newcomer, which was a great relief, the delegate from Omashu had arrived only yesterday after his predecessor had retired. Among the older delegates was Hanook of the Northern Tribe, a bearded giant clad in traditional furs, regardless of the warmer climate, who despite his imposing presence seemed extremely laid back, his booming laugh echoing around the cavernous room.

Katara mostly just listened and observed, finding herself somewhat cowed by the sheer volume of experience in the room. Was this how Zuko felt every day? For the most part the delegates and ministers were friendly and respectful, even Admiral Yuen, who apparently used the same brusque, impatient tone with everyone, including Zuko. However, she couldn’t help but notice two people in particular who seemed less than thrilled at her presence. The Fire Nation trade minister (Chan? Cho? She should have paid more attention when Zuko said everyone’s names…) seemed to feel that this meeting was beneath him, and Katara even caught him rolling his eyes condescendingly at one of Hanook’s comments. There was also the Fire Sage, who looked at both Hanook and Katara with thinly veiled disdain.

By the time the meeting concluded, Katara was almost starting to feel as if she might just about be able to do this job. There was a lot of work to do, but overall, she was pleasantly surprised to find that the meeting didn’t inspire the overwhelming terror that she had expected, rather, it reminded her of the war councils in Ba Sing Se during the war and sitting in on her father’s meetings as a child. She was just thinking of what she was going to have for lunch as she left the room, when the Fire Sage called to her.

“Ambassador Katara, may I have a word?”

“Um, of course,” she turned back into the throne room. Everyone else had left, and the sage looked strangely small sitting at the huge table alone.

“I wanted to discuss your- ahem- status.” He said when she had taken her seat again, lip curling in a way Katara didn’t like at all.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” she said politely.

“I know you’ve been here in the capital for some time, but I thought it prudent to advise you of the uh, let’s say the sensibilities of the court.”

“I- I’m not sure-”

“We all know of your _heroics_ during the war, and while we are of course grateful for the role you played in bringing about peace, some of us are concerned about your relationship to the Firelord.” Katara felt like her stomach simply dropped out of her body, leaving a cold, terrified pit.

“I-”

“You were previously involved with the avatar, yes? Well, that little _display_ you put on during the festival was less than subtle. A screaming match right on the palace steps? And the very next day you’re announced as the new ambassador? Suffice to say that your motives are not a mystery to us. I have seen your type before. First the avatar, now the Firelord. Men of power always attract certain- opportunists,”

“Excuse me?!” The cold, terrified hole in her stomach quickly mutated into a sizzling ball of anger.

“Opportunists who think that batting their eyelashes will get them whatever they want,” he continued as if she hadn’t spoken, looking infuriatingly calm. “I do not doubt that you are as good a representative as any of your people, but rest assured, seduction will not gain you any favours in this room.”

Katara sat in stunned silence, his words sinking in like rocks into lava, fuelling the coil of anger in her belly. No, she shouldn’t lose her temper, it was her first day, she had to at least maintain the _illusion_ of politeness-

“Ok, first of all,” _Screw it._ “My relationship with Aang is _none_ of your business. _None_ of my relationships are any of your business, including Zuko. I’ve known Zuko for years. We were friends while you were all still calling for his head, so maybe you should examine your own loyalties before you start questioning my motives. Anyway, it was barely a month ago that I was still telling you guys to stop calling me _Princess_. What, you think I’m trying to collect _more_ titles?”

“Of course, I meant no offence-” he started in an oily voice, but Katara was on a roll. Her face was hot, and she felt frost spreading from her hands over the table.  

“And secondly, I’m going to assume you are implying that I’m apparently attracted to ‘men of power’ because I want their power for myself? Yes? I’ve beaten your precious Firelord in combat many times, both as friends and as enemies. I took down Azula on my own after she almost murdered her own brother. I’ve got plenty of my own power.”

“Well, I’m sure,” he said, looking slightly less confident now, “But nonetheless-”

“So you can take your _advice_ , and-”

“Ambassador!” came a deep, forceful voice from the door, and Hanook entered, making both of them jump, “Would you care to join me for lunch? There are several things I’d like to discuss regarding North-South relations,”

“Sure,” said Katara through gritted teeth, taking a breath and making the ice recede a little.

“Excellent!” Hanook draped an arm around her shoulder and marched her out of the room. When they had successfully rounded a corner into an empty part of corridor, he leant down to her conspiratorially. “Of course I would never condone eavesdropping, but I confess I lingered at the door to hear the end of your speech. It is greatly enjoyable to hear such vim and vigour, especially when it’s directed at that officious little- well. Suffice to say, that particular sage and I have never seen eye to eye.”

“I’m not sure he’ll see it as ‘vim and vigour’,” she said weakly.

“Ha! I like you,” he boomed, clapping her on the back and making her teeth rattle.

All in all, Katara wasn’t sure whether to call the meeting a success or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack to the second half of this chapter: None of Your Business- Salt N Pepa
> 
>  
> 
> Side note, I was reading the Hobbit and I think Hanook ended up like some sort of Water Tribe Beorn, maybe I should lean into it and make him bake honey-cakes for all the other ambassadors.


	30. Chapter 30

Despite ambassador Hanook’s friendliness, Katara’s mood was flipping between boiling rage and utter despondency for the rest of the day. She avoided the main dining room that evening, choosing instead to grab some food directly from the kitchens in an attempt to avoid being seen with Zuko. She knew she was being ridiculous to some extent, but she felt exposed and corrupt somehow, and she was in no mood to be scrutinised, even if it was among friends. As for Zuko, she wasn’t sure she even wanted to face him right now.

She hated how that stupid little man had made her feel, hated his presumption that she would just sit and listen to his patronising words like some child being told off by their parents. She was sure that her little outburst would cost her in some way or another, and while she knew in her heart of hearts that she should tell him, she also knew that Zuko would probably set fire to the furniture when he found out how she had been spoken to. If there was any indication that the Sage’s concerns were warranted, it would be the Firelord rushing in to defend her honour, and that would make everything so much _worse_.

She went to bed early, and tossed and turned for hours before finally drifting off. 

_Katara lay on the water, floating effortlessly. The sea was calm, but she still felt the tide undulating beneath her like the heartbeat of the world. She felt the swells and eddies whirling at the edge of her senses, felt the dark, still abyss stretch below her and the immense, star dusted sky hanging above. This was where she was supposed to be, between the moon and the tide._

_But as soon as the thought reached her, she began to sink, down, down into the deep chill of the ocean. She shouldn’t feel this much panic, this was her element, this was her home, but as she tried in vain to make out the moon beyond the increasingly distant surface, she realised that this_ wasn’t _home. This was hostile, desolate, and suddenly what had been the soothing rhythm of the tide turned into a low, sonorous ringing. The sound seemed to reverberate right down to her bones, and suddenly the water was suffocating, assaulting her with noise from all sides._

 _Suddenly the noise was light, and she was lost, disorientated. A little girl blinded by a snowstorm, feeling stupid and tiny and insignificant .Still the gong rang through the dazzling whiteness of the snow, making the flakes jump and judder. So stupid… Mom_ told _me not to go out alone…_

_“Silly little girl playing with fire…” came a high voice, startlingly soft despite the cacophonous ringing. It whispered as if it was right next to her ear, but she whirled around to no avail. The blizzard surrounded her and she suddenly felt with utter, terrifying clarity how very alone she was._

_“Where is your power now, little peasant?”_

_She screamed and pushed out with all her might, scattering the snow in a sphere around her-_

Katara awoke.

Had she actually screamed? Her throat was slightly raw and when she brought her hand to her face she realised her cheeks were wet with tears. Spirits, she hadn’t thought about that blizzard in _years_. In reality she had only been lost for a few minutes, but she’d had nightmares for weeks.

 Slowly, she became aware that a gong was ringing. The dawn gong, she supposed. She lay back on the bed and stared up at the bed’s canopy, letting yesterday’s events seep back into her conscious mind.

Although he didn’t know the exact details of her meeting with the Fire Sage, Hanook had told her that he had had a similar encounter with the same man when he had arrived, in which the sage had warned him of taking advantage of their young and inexperienced leader. Apparently Zuko had proved himself somewhat since then, because now he was a ‘man of power’.

 _And I’m the floozy using her feminine wiles to influence him…_ she thought. Despite herself, she let out a little laugh. If she was going to influence him, it was much more her style to ice him to the wall and talk at him until he saw her point of view. She wondered if the sage would see this as better or worse. The more she thought about it the more sure she was that the man didn’t actually know anything, and was just picking up on some stereotype he thought she fit into. Still, perhaps a little (more) discretion certainly couldn’t hurt.

There was a soft squawk from the direction of her balcony which jerked her out of her daydream. She got up and drew the curtains aside, revealing a handsome messenger hawk perched on the railing. It stared at her appraisingly for a moment before she noticed that it had a letter, presumably for her. She untied the letter, noticing Zuko’s seal on the end of the cylinder, and the hawk flew off almost immediately in a rush of feathers. It was just a scrap of paper again, despite the formal casing and official messenger hawk.

 

_Hi,_

_Sorry I missed you at dinner yesterday. I had really wanted to have a chat and see how you were after the meeting, but I got caught up in work again and before I knew it, it was past midnight. I thought it went really well, you did great. It’s always a bit like herding cat-owls with all the ambassadors in one room, but it was nice to have you there_ _._

_As usual, I’m busy pretty much all day, but if you don’t have plans, you could come by this evening? After dinner I should be free. You can send the messenger hawk back with a reply, but this one seems particularly impatient, so if he’s already flown off, I’ve got an hour’s break between meetings at midday when I’ll definitely be in my study._

_Hope to see you later,_

_Zuko_

Despite her fluctuating feelings about yesterday, Katara smiled. She imagined his face as he wrote, that little crease of concentration appearing between his eyebrows, along with that almost imperceptible half-smile, blissfully unaware of her confrontation after the meeting.

Fully awake now, Katara decided that a good training session was in order, she had a lot of nervous energy which needed an outlet. She dressed and headed out towards the training grounds, hoping that there were a few dummies set up that she could pretend were fire sages. It was barely an hour before dawn, the sun only just visible over the craggy peaks of the caldera, but to her surprise, the training grounds were already occupied.

Sokka and Zuko were sword fighting, the two of them leaping and dancing around each other with energy that seemed quite out of place in the quiet stillness of the early morning, and for one bizarre moment Katara was reminded of old stories of suitors duelling their beloved’s father or brother to prove their worthiness. She leant against the archway, content just to watch for a while. Sokka leapt at Zuko again and again, ducking and weaving around the whirl of his dual blades, her brother had an expression of smug confidence on his face, but each of his attacks were unsuccessful. Every time Sokka lunged, Zuko either turned the blade away with an easy flick of his wrists, or simply stepped neatly aside, turning Sokka’s momentum against him and making him stumble.

Katara found she rather enjoyed seeing them like this. She knew her brother was a skilled fighter, but it was easy to settle back into the idea of him as a blunt instrument, especially given his temperament. Here she saw him move with surprising agility and elegance. He was obviously less technically skilled than Zuko, whom she had learned had studied with Master Piandao for years prior to his banishment, but he was holding his own, and judging by the look on his face he was enjoying every second.

As for Zuko, well, he was a joy to watch. He moved with deliberate finesse, blades flashing around him in wide, graceful arcs one moment, then in a tight, furious flurry of movement the next. She had seen him bend countless times, and while he was generally more fluid in style than most firebenders, firebending seemed harsh in its very nature, its forms all strong, solid stances and disciplined yet fierce outbursts fuelled by sheer force of emotion. Watching him now, his movements almost reminded her of water or air bending, smooth and flowing but tightly directed and carefully controlled. She wondered if swordsmanship had come more naturally to him than firebending, if perhaps his bending style was influenced by his skill as a swordsman, rather than the other way around.

Sokka clambered lithely up onto the lip of the fountain, apparently trying to get a height advantage, and attempted to pounce, with gusto on Zuko, yelling as he jumped. Zuko caught Sokka’s sword between the two blades and angled his hips sharply, twisting the sword out of her brother’s hands and sending it clattering to the floor.

“Hey, careful!” whined Sokka. Ever since Toph had dug the damn thing out of the earth where it had fallen from the airship, he had been absurdly overprotective of it.

“Yield?” asked Zuko, grinning.

“Fine, yield. Best three out of five? Oh hey, Katara.”

“Hi, guys. I thought you were supposed to be in meetings all day?”

“Day hasn’t started yet,” shrugged Zuko, slightly out of breath, “Besides, I rise with the sun, remember?” He flashed her a wicked smile, and suddenly sword fighting was the last thing on her mind.

“Ugh, I can’t believe you said that.” Said Sokka, rolling his eyes as he dusted himself off and picked up the space sword.

“You can’t talk,” snorted Katara, “Mr Cactus Juice,”

“That doesn’t count. I was clearly under the influence of severe dehydration and some extremely nefarious cacti.”

“The quenchiest influence,” she snickered.

“What the-You know what, I’m not even going to ask.” Said Zuko, shaking his head.

“Well, when we were stranded in the desert-”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Sokka quickly. Zuko raised an eyebrow quizzically, before shrugging and stretching.

“Well, I should probably get going soon, unless you fancy a match, Katara?”

“What, no three out of five?” said Sokka, pouting. “Oh well, it’s always fun to watch you get your ass kicked.” Zuko rolled his eyes and thumped Sokka lightly on the shoulder

“Shut up, Sokka. So how about it?”

“I- sure, why not.”

Sokka sat down on the floor, leaning back on the walls of the training courtyard and cracking his knuckles audibly. Katara did a few warm up stretches, feeling very aware of Zuko’s presence and her brother’s eyes on them. She reached out and pulled water from the fountain, shaping it into a sphere between her hands and trying to focus on its familiar aura.

“Do you think you’ll be able to make that meeting later today?” asked Zuko casually, rolling his shoulders and focusing carefully on a spot on the wall behind Katara.

“I-”

“Boo! No work talk! Fight!” Yelled Sokka.

“I should be able to, yes,” said Katara, scowling at Sokka half-heartedly.

“Good,” said Zuko quietly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

“Well, we’d better get to it, the audience is getting restless,” she grinned, and Sokka cheered. She settled into a neutral stance and steeled herself for a fight.

They sparred for probably longer than Sokka had expected, because his loud encouragement dropped off after a while. Katara barely noticed though, she kept having to remind herself that he was there, because there was a special joy that came from sparring with a worthy opponent , facing off in combat as equals, nothing held back and nothing between them but the dramatic crescendo of their elements meeting. It had only been a few days since their relationship had got more- well, physical, and they hadn’t sparred at all since before the festival, but now as they danced around each other, the air felt charged, thick with tension that went beyond normal competitiveness. They whirled and swayed, invading each other’s personal space with teasing feints and strikes, barely touching but oh so close…

 _Sokka is still watching._ She reminded herself firmly. She had better get this over with, and quickly, lest she lose all semblance of control and ice him to the floor, pin his hands above his head, straddle him and-

_Focus!_

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the last of the water from the fountain, and raised her hands in a fluid motion, feeling the stream trail smoothly from her fingertips. With an explosive release of breath, she urged the water forward, freezing it as it rushed towards Zuko in a glittery, cracking wall. He started a counter attack, but before he could summon enough fire, the invading ice broke his stance, thrusting him upwards several feet off the ground.

“Woo!” screamed Sokka, “Water Tribe!”

Katara came back to herself a little, panting and smiling at Sokka. She chanced a quick glance at Zuko and saw that his chest was heaving too, his cheeks flushed from more than simple exertion.

“Nice,” said Zuko, after she re-liquefied the ice and he dropped lightly to the floor.

“Nice one, sis,” said Sokka, ruffling her hair proudly, “You wanna go get breakfast?”

“I think I’m going to stay here for a while, train a bit.”

“Cool, well I’m starving, you coming Zuko?”

“Yeah, I’ll grab something to go. I’d better get to work. See you later then, Katara?”

“Sure,” she said, all worries from yesterday and this morning forgotten in the face of his adorably hopeful smile and flushed cheeks.

“Yeesh, it’s work work work with the two of you,” said Sokka, rolling his eyes as he steered Zuko back into the palace, “You need to learn how to relax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write, swordfights, dream sequences and Katara shamelessly oggling Zuko. Good times.


	31. Chapter 31

The rest of the day passed mostly uneventfully. At lunch she introduced Sokka to Hanook, and watched happily as they bonded over their shared love of Fire Nation cuisine. She spent a peaceful few hours reading in the palace library, which despite its massive size and towering bookshelves, felt somehow less oppressive than the rest of the palace. Maybe it was the dusty, darkened silence amongst the bookshelves, or maybe it was the solitude, but Katara almost completely lost track of time, finding herself engrossed in a poetic saga about a princess who shed her crown and left her sheltered life to fight for her people.

The princess had just captured an enemy spy when Katara was vaguely aware of two men passing her, quietly discussing their dinner plans. Had it got that late already? She made a note of her place and replaced the scroll on its shelf. The sun had already set, and the dining room was almost empty when she finally sat down. A few Fire Sages were huddled at one end of the table, talking in hushed voices, though thankfully the sage from yesterday was absent. She ate fairly quickly, not wanting to linger for longer than necessary, just in case he turned up. She probably should have remembered his name; maybe she would try and surreptitiously ask Zuko later.

She sat for a while in the courtyard as the twilight faded into night, watching the water trickle over the rocks in the fountain. She didn’t want to go to Zuko too early, and she especially didn’t want to run into any ministers or sages that wanted a word with the Firelord before he officially ended his work day. She had hoped that the gentle noise of the water and a bit of fresh air would help with her worrying, but the air was close and still, seeming to cling to her skin. Maybe it would be different outside the palace, or out by the sea on the edge of the island, but here in the Royal City, it was more evident than ever that they sat in the crater of an ancient volcano. It had barely rained at all in the time Katara had been in the Fire Nation, and she wondered if the muggy air was heralding a much needed downpour.

Deciding not to tempt fate, Katara went back inside and made her way to Zuko’s study through the thankfully deserted halls. She knocked and waited, but there was no answer, so she tried the door, which was locked. Maybe she had waited too long in the courtyard. She walked a few doors down to what she was pretty sure was the door to his personal quarters and knocked again. This time she heard him call from inside.

“Yes?” His voice was terse and she felt suddenly uncertain.

“Zuko? It’s me,”

“Oh, sorry- hang on,” There was the sound of fumbling and the clicking of locks and the door opened, revealing a very harried looking Zuko. His hair was shaggier than usual and he was dressed just in loose pants and boots, as if he had been halfway through undressing.

“Uh, hi,” she said amusedly.

“I wasn’t sure if, you were coming, my meetings went way later than I expected and then there was this minister who just wouldn’t-” He paused, seeming to notice her crooked smile and raised eyebrow, “I’m rambling. Sorry. Hi,”

“I can come back tomorrow-?” She trailed off, conscious that he hadn’t invited her in yet, and was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, shirtless.

“No! Sorry, come in,” he finally stepped aside and gestured for her to come in. “It’s just been a really long day. I’m really glad you came by.”

The door led to a large room she hadn’t seen before, a sort of sitting room decorated in dark woods and red silk. She sat down somewhat uneasily on a nearby couch. Despite the rich furnishings, there were stacks of papers on many of the surfaces, and there were little details all over the place that gave the room a lived-in feel that wasn’t really present in any other part of the palace. She could just about make out what looked like a list on the table nearest to her, neat checkboxes arranged next to each item, the page was weighed down by Zuko’s crown, which lay on its side, as if it had been haphazardly thrown down with no regard for its value. There was a shirt draped over one of the chairs on the far side of the room, and there were many little islands of clutter that would have been tidied up in a hot second by one of the many servants if it had been in any other part of the palace. It seemed she had inadvertently invaded Zuko’s personal space, and Katara was caught between mild discomfort and an odd sense of privilege. Judging from the clutter, this wasn’t a place many people frequented.

“You sure you don’t want me to go?” she asked hesitantly, “You look like you could use an early night.”

“That bad, huh?” he smiled self-deprecatingly and rubbed the back if his neck as he dropped heavily onto the couch beside her. “No, it’s fine. The day I’ve had, I could use a little distraction.”

“Distraction?” she said, shuffling a tiny bit closer.

“I didn’t mean- Oh hell; you know what I meant…” He leant down and kissed her, slow but eager. When they pulled apart he was smiling warmly and already looking better than he had a minute ago.

“Better?” she asked, winding her arms around his neck.

“Like a new man,” he said, smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear. “So how was your day?”

“Uneventful, although I enjoyed sparring this morning.”

“Me too,” he grinned, “So how did you feel about the meeting yesterday? I thought it went well,”

“Mhmm,” mumbled Katara, not meeting his eyes.

“Are you ok? I mean, I know Trade Minister Chen always looks like he smells something bad, but I think that’s just his face-”

“I’m fine.” She said, too quickly. He tilted her chin up and looked at her searchingly.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No,”

“Katara,” He gave her a look that told her she wasn’t fooling anyone.

“I-It’s nothing, I just felt like- I don’t know, like I shouldn’t be there.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” she repeated, not wanting to mention her confrontation with the Fire Sage if she could help it.

“Are you having second thoughts about staying?” he asked quietly.

“No! No, nothing like that, I just feel like I don’t have any experience doing this sort of thing, and it’s not like you’re exactly impartial. I don’t want it to look like I’m here just because we’re- just because you want me here.”

To her surprise, he chuckled.

“Katara, ok, two things. Firstly, this is a hereditary monarchy, I’m in charge pretty much solely by virtue of being my father’s son. Experience didn’t really factor into it, I was your age when they put me in charge of a whole country. Willingly. I still can’t quite fathom why they thought it was a good idea and I still feel like I’m bluffing my way through it, so if I can manage, you’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“And secondly, everyone in that room is there because they were on the right side of the war, one way or another. It’s not common knowledge, but they all know what you did, they know the part you played in ending the war and they know what Azula was. As far as I’m concerned you’ve got all the experience you need.”

“Really?” she whispered.

“Yeah! And if it matters that much to you, I’ll tell you that Admiral Yuen was impressed with you, and she’s a hard woman to impress. I certainly don’t think she’s very impressed by me. She’s like Toph without the sense of humour.”

“Thanks, Zuko,” she said softly. She wasn’t entirely convinced yet, but his words had gone a long way towards mollifying her worries after the confrontation. Maybe when she was feeling a bit more settled and a little less precarious she’d actually tell him the whole story.

He leaned down again and kissed her languidly, then pulled her into a tight hug she was reluctant to break apart from. When he drew back, his eyes were alight with excitement. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

“C’mon, I’ve got an idea,”

 He led her through a small maze of halls and staircases which she gathered connected his private rooms, until they emerged through a screen door onto a large balcony. The view was dominated by the weathered peaks of the caldera, but between the crags, there was a slice of ocean visible. It was mostly cloudy, but the moon was just visible in the sky, and its reflected light made the ocean look like a vein of silver trapped between the rocks. Zuko came up behind her and wound his arms around her, linking his hands in front of her and resting his chin on the top of her head.

“I thought you might like to see the ocean,” he said, “I know it can feel a little confined down in the city.”

“It’s lovely,” And as soon as she spoke, she felt a sudden tranquillity wash over her, as if she had finally exhaled after holding her breath for too long. Trust Zuko to somehow figure out exactly what she needed before even she knew. She closed her eyes and felt the soothing presence of the moon reinvigorate her, perceptible even half covered by the clouds. She could almost convince herself that she could hear the gentle susurrus of the waves breaking in the night.

She felt him relax behind her, a slow, almost pained release of the tension she saw every day in his shoulders, the line of his jaw. He was warm and solid, and she leant back slightly so her back pressed against his chest.

“Shame we can’t see the stars,” he husked, ruffling her hair, “I think a storm’s coming.”

“I can see a few,” she pointed at a gap between the still clouds.

“I think that’s the Elephant-Koi,” he pointed, his hand next to hers, guiding her through the constellation “That’s its tail, and it goes round behind that cloud,”

“We call it the orca,” She said, smiling as he swept her hair over her shoulder, grazing her collarbone with his fingertips.

“To be honest I’ve never really been able to see either,” he chuckled, “But you have to learn the stars when you’re at sea.”

“I suppose you would. They didn’t teach you when you were a kid?”

“They tried, I just never paid attention,” he said, sighing against her hair, “It didn’t make much sense to me, making random pictures out of the stars, but now-” he hesitated, skimming his hand over her shoulder idly.

“What?”

“I don’t know,” he said, sounding oddly bashful, “It’s kind of a romantic idea, don’t you think? Fish made of stars, swimming through the sky… It’s stupid.” 

“No, no it’s not stupid,” she said, turning to face him, “You- just when I think I’ve figured you out…”

“I hope that’s a good thing.” He said, smiling sheepishly, “I know I’m not exactly a natural poet.”

“Maybe not,” she conceded with a small grin, “But I’m still quite fond of you.” She stood on tiptoes to press her lips to his, a quiet, earnest kiss that smouldered gently rather than burned.

“I wish it was different,” he whispered as they pulled apart, “I wish I could just shut myself in here with you for days- just you and me,” She smiled a little sadly and cupped his cheek.

“I know,” she rubbed her thumb over the edge of his scar and he twitched slightly, but didn’t pull away, “But when have our lives ever been that easy?” He chuckled unsteadily.

“You’re that easy,” She quirked an eyebrow at him and he huffed exasperatedly. “No! Ugh, that came out wrong. I’ve fought hard for everything in my life, nothing’s come easily, but these past weeks with you, Katara, it’s all felt so natural. I guess I’m just a little annoyed that the situation is so complicated, when it feels so- so _simple_ when I’m with you.”

Katara was silent for a moment, letting his words sink in. It was never going to be straightforward between them, not after everything that had happened to them and the world over the last few years. Still, she couldn’t deny the ring of truth that his words held. Despite fate’s best efforts, they had grown closer over these past weeks with an effortlessness that seemed almost impossible. Though she had worried a great deal about it, when she finally closed the terrifying distance between friends and- something more, she had found it surprisingly, thrillingly easy. Maybe that was the only way to approach this, at least for now, just take pleasure in the occasional oasis of simplicity, nestled in the endless turbulence of their lives.

“I know things are complicated, but we’re here now, right?” She took a breath and linked her hands around his neck.

“Yes, I suppose we are,”

“Well then, for now, it’s that simple.”

“Really?” The look on his face was caught between disbelieving hope and something hungry, wanting.

“Really. Just you and me, right? Even if tomorrow it’s complicated again.”

“You and me,” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. They stood for a second under the cloudy sky, and Katara felt that in that moment, it really could have been just that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone!  
> The first of several extremely fluffy chapters. Call your dentists guys, because this is gonna get suhweet. 
> 
> Ok fine, it's gonna get pretty spicy too ;)
> 
> Much love to all of you xxx


	32. Chapter 32

Katara and Zuko stood together on the balcony, arms wound around each other and basking in the rare moment they had cultivated of perfect, timeless simplicity. There were no servants here, no ministers or dignitaries clamouring for their attention. As far as the rest of the world knew, the Firelord had retired after a long day of work, to be undisturbed until his next engagement, which seemed enchantingly distant as they stood there in the still night air.

Katara felt strangely disembodied, as if she could see the scene painted in front of her like the cover of some melodramatic romance novel. They stood under the heavy sky, lit by the muted moonlight and framed by the dark wooden doorway behind them. She; dark skinned and pale eyed, her hair cascading down over her light blue tunic, seeming to glow in the silver moonlight, and he; pale skin contrasting sharply with his black hair and dark clothes, his eyes shining like amber in the low light. So very different, some might even say star-crossed, but as the moment stretched into infinity, she found her earlier concerns as insubstantial as smoke. Tomorrow wasn’t today, and right now they were just two people who had gone looking for their place in the world, but instead found each other.

A rare breeze stole over the palace and made her shiver slightly despite the muggy air. She pulled closer to Zuko unconsciously, intending to simply huddle into his warmth, but apparently that wasn’t what he had in mind. He clasped her face in his hands and claimed her lips in a kiss that seemed to banish every conscious thought from her mind, leaving only the raw, sensual experience of his lips on hers, his body pressed close to hers.

Her hand in his hair, his hands grasping her waist and the pressure of his body and his lips against her. The whole delicious onslaught of sensation set her aflame. The air around them was electric, seeming to buzz with an ineffable energy which radiated out from every place they touched. She clenched her hand around the lapel of his tunic, which hung loosely open after he had shrugged it on as an afterthought on their way outside. She tugged him closer, pressing her torso to his, and relished the hitch in his breath as her knuckle brushed his bare chest. He wound one hand around her waist, pulling her even tighter, while the other came to rest at the nape of her neck, cradling and tilting her head ever so slightly so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and he smiled against her lips when the tantalizing movement of his tongue coaxed a soft moan from her.

His kisses were both velvet and fire, his hands around her both a safety net and an electrifying promise of _trouble_. When he lowered his face to dust kisses down her neck, her head fell back into his hand, and she let out another short gasp and tightening her hand on his tunic.

“You’re beautiful in the moonlight,” he whispered, his breath ghosting across the sensitive skin of her neck.

“So are you,” she breathed. He looked shocked for a second, then twitched and turned his face away, bathing the scarred side in shadow.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” he mumbled, managing a weak smile.

“I would.” she said firmly, and reached up to turn his face back towards her. He flinched as her fingers cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing the edge of the scar. Honestly, this man. All they had been through the last few years, and all they had shared over the past months, and he still worried, didn’t he?

“Katara, you don’t-”

“Zuko, shh,” She shushed him a little more abruptly than she had intended, but continued to tenderly run her fingers over his scar, still holding him close. “Just in case it wasn’t already _blindingly_ obvious, I’m going to tell you exactly how physically attractive I find you.”

“Katara…” Before his voice had been a wisp of uncertainly, now it was heavy with an undercurrent of lust, effectively banishing any nerves that Katara may have built up after being so bold. She stood on tiptoes and placed a light kiss to his scarred cheek, enjoying the way his eyes fluttered closed.

“Zuko, the amount of time I spend ogling you when you’re training or sparring, even in meetings, it’s a miracle I get anything done. You’re-watching you makes me want to just-” She slipped her hand around his bare waist inside the tunic and placed a slightly less chaste kiss on his scarred cheek, lingering for a second longer than necessary. “-Just tackle you to the ground and-”

He _growled_ , and before she knew it, he was kissing her, more forcefully and passionate than before, all tongues and teeth and grasping, desperate hands. When he released her, she could feel his heart drumming a staccato beat against her hand on his chest.

“And what?” he rumbled, his voice barely audible.

“And,” she leant up again to whisper in his ear, “Well- and break all that carefully nurtured self-control, of course,” Feeling that she may as well do the thing properly, Katara pushed down an errant rush of insecurity and dragged the tip her tongue along the edge of his scar, slowly tracing the line over his cheek. When she reached his ear, she gently took his earlobe between her teeth, grinning at the shudder that ran through his body.

“You’re impossible,” he said, his voice rough, almost harsh, and if she didn’t recognise the glint of arousal in his eyes, she might have thought it was the same angry tone from way back when they were still enemies, when he was the banished prince and she was the upstart water peasant, but before she had a chance to respond, his lip quirked up in an unmistakable expression of mischief.

“Zuko, what’re you-” He interrupted her by picking her up by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. “What’re you doing?!” she squealed indignantly, trying to ignore the surge of pleasure from his firm grip on her upper thigh as he hauled her through the doorway and away from the balcony.

“We’re going inside, unless you’ve got an objection?”

“What, you couldn’t have- I don’t know- _asked_ me?” She huffed, poking him in the back and feeling quite glad he couldn’t see her grin.

“This is more fun,” he said shortly, as they started down the stairs somewhat clumsily.

“Fine,” she said haughtily, folding her arms against his back, “I can’t complain about the view, I suppose,”

He choked out a startled laugh, as if even after everything that had just transpired, he was still shocked that she would do anything as uncouth as use this position to stare at his ass. He stopped at the base of the stairwell and put her down. Katara was fully intending to give him a withering stare, sardonically raised eyebrow and all, but almost as soon as her feet hit the ground, he was kissing her again, pushing her up against the wall of the narrow hallway and shoving his leg unceremoniously between hers. She gasped at the unexpected rush of pleasure as his thigh rubbed against her centre, and he moaned back, grinding into her and leaving her in no doubt of his arousal.

He groped at the wall behind her and opened the door next to them without breaking contact, walking her backwards through the doorway and kissing her senseless the whole time, licking and nipping until her rational mind had well and truly been put into hibernation. When he finally pulled apart to kiss along her jawline, she realised with hazily that they were in his bedroom. The bed in the middle of the room was really _ridiculously_ large, she thought it must be the size of her whole bed _room_ , but the rest of the chamber was scattered with other small signs that this was another space that Zuko wouldn’t let the servants constantly tidy.

She was just noticing the cluttered desk by what appeared to be doors to yet another balcony, when he bit down sharply on her neck, eliciting an unexpectedly loud whimper from her, and for a tiny second she was embarrassed, but the embarrassment quickly melted away as he soothed the bite with a languid, open mouthed kiss. She pushed the tunic over his shoulders, leaving him shirtless again, and ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest, savouring the feel of his muscles under her fingers as he fiddled with the fastening of her dress. He finally managed to release the knot at her waist and opened the dress, and Katara began to shrug it off, shivering a little as the material slid over her exposed shoulders. The feeling of his chest pressed against her, even through her bindings was bewitching, and she wondered excitedly how much better it would feel to have his whole body pressed against hers.

She was practically _vibrating_ with arousal now, and when she thrust her hand between them to grab hold of him, he made a noise that was something like a high-pitched growl, if such a thing was possible. Katara grinned, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever get bored of getting these noises from him, from watching him shudder and moan, just from her touch. He was completely hard, and she could feel the heat of him, even through his pants. She squeezed, not taking her eyes of his face, enraptured by the disbelieving expression of pure wonderment she saw there.

Zuko picked her up again, but this time he just held her up, still kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping a little at the friction of him grinding up against her core. He spun them around and pinned her to the wall with his warm, solid weight, eliciting a delighted squeak from her, and spurring her to tighten her legs around him, pulling him closer and rolling her hips.

Spirits but he was hot, in every sense of the word, and her rational brain was rapidly drowning in a glorious haze of lust and sheer joy at finally being able to explore each other with reckless abandon. Finally, _finally,_ alone together, with all the time in the world. 

“Wait-” she was breathless, and her hands still roved over his torso, but something in her mind was clamouring for attention, so she pulled her face from his, tapping on his shoulder. “Zuko, wait,”

“What?” His voice was hoarse and he sounded as if he was only just managing to form words. “Are- are you ok?”

“Zuko, I-” She looked deep into his eyes, heavy with lust and- something else which made her heart clench and her pulse flutter. Clearly she had looked at him for too long, or her expression was worrying somehow, because he set her down with surprising gentleness given their earlier fervour.

“Katara, what’s wrong?” A small crease of a frown had appeared between his eyebrows, and for a second she was so overwhelmed by affection for him that she forgot what she was going to say. “Do you want to stop?”

No, she absolutely did not want to stop- it was just-

“I- Zuko, I love you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff continues!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while. Here, have some smut to make up for it.
> 
> *NSFW*

“I- Zuko, I love you,”

The words had fallen out of her mouth before she had even consciously thought about it.

Katara looked up at him, heart in her throat. His eyes had widened to a near comical degree, and he looked utterly gobsmacked. She waited a beat, then another, then she wondered if she had overstepped. It had only actually been a few days since they kissed after all… Maybe she shouldn’t have just blurted it out like that-

“I love you too,” he whispered, finally flicking his eyes up to meet hers, and she saw an expression of utmost serenity on his face. He appeared so at peace, so different from his usual aura of stress and mild irritation that she was momentarily speechless, even his scar seemed to fade a little. He reached down and gently swept her hair over her shoulder as if in a daze, a smile spreading like the rising sun over his features.

“You do?” she managed, unable to look away from his burning gaze as her heart hammered in her chest.

“I’m so in love with you, Katara-”

She surged forwards, throwing her arms around his neck and crashing their lips together, almost throwing him off balance and cutting him off mid-sentence. He rallied though, wrapping his arms around her and almost lifting her off her feet, all the while kissing her back with knee-weakening enthusiasm.

He loved her.

He pulled them down onto the bed together, and she noticed that the bedposts were intricately inlayed with what looked like real gold, before she got wonderfully distracted by his tongue running over her clavicle.

He _loved_  her!

“Zuko,” She sighed, gripping his shoulder with one hand as she used the other to push his trousers over his hips. He paused his exploration to kick off his boots, and she followed suit, pulling her sandals off and throwing them onto the floor, then, they were back to feverishly tugging at each others’ pants, Zuko finally wriggling out of his to reveal silk shorts, strained pretty significantly by his erection. Katara didn’t think she’d ever been so overwrought, and every second she spent here with him made her more confident in her declaration. She loved him. She loved him so deeply that she wondered how she had managed to hide it from herself for so long.

“I love you,” she breathed, relishing the way the words rolled off her tongue.

“I love you, Katara,” he rumbled into her ear, his hands leaving tingling trails of pleasure wherever they touched.

He hooked his thumbs inside the loose pants she had been wearing under the dress and she shimmied out of them, leaving her just in her bindings. He began to slip his fingers under the fabric to brush her cleavage, but she stopped him and sat up a little, leaning back on her heels.

“Oh, no you don’t,” she said with a smirk, “You can’t keep burning all my underwear,”

“Then what-” his question was cut off when she hooked the end of the wrappings around a finger and began to unwind the light fabric around her torso, torturously slowly until it had finally unravelled into a small pile beside her. Zuko had watched with rapt attention the whole time, and when the last of the fabric fell to the bed, she had seen his breath visibly hitch, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as she finally freed her breasts. He reached out tentatively, an expression of mingled arousal and astonishment on his face.

When he finally cupped her breast with one wonderfully warm hand, she almost came undone just by the heat of his gaze and the sensation of his skin against hers. He brushed the underside of her left breast, swooping over to the top of her right with the back of his fingers, before spiralling inwards to roll her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her head snapped back and she moaned with pleasure, her hand tightening on his shoulder. He shuffled closer and began to kiss over her chest, starting at her collarbones and moving lower and lower until he took her other nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and making Katara whimper and shudder at the slight graze of his teeth.

He moaned almost petulantly when she pulled away, reminding her for a moment of the pampered princeling she had once believed him to be. He looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled again, he had been right earlier, it was just so _easy_ between the two of them. Charmed at her newfound sexual confidence, she began running a finger over his hip bones, tracing over the muscles of his abdomen and the fine line of dark hair that lead from his navel down towards his shorts. His breath hitched again and he bucked his hips, wrenching his eyes from hers to look down at her hand, which now cupped him over the silk of his shorts.

Katara had never been so fascinated by sex before, she was genuinely surprised by her own assertiveness, but it seemed that she had been possessed by some lovestruck demon, some spirit which was determined to tease and touch and explore him until her curiosity was well and truly sated. She _loved_ him, she thought again with a thrill, _she loved him_ , and it was different from anything else she had experienced.

“Just me and you,” she murmured, almost to herself, and thrust her hand under the waistband of his shorts to take his hard length in her hand.

“Agni- Katara-” His voice was strangled and stiff, but she held on, gripping tightly and pumping once, earning her another strained groan which she decided she rather liked the sound of. She kept up this motion for a little while, as his hands lazily roamed over her torso, occasionally toying with a nipple or slipping just underneath her lower bindings, which were currently intact. Gripped by a sudden mad desire to taste him, she started to lean down to where her hand still grasped him, but he caught her chin in his hands and pulled her up to press yet another kiss to her swollen lips.

“Much as I would really, _really_ love that, Katara, I think it’ll all be over a bit too quickly,” he said, his voice hoarse but gentle as he slid his hands over her ass, squeezing with a small smile and tugging her even closer to him.

“I want you, Zuko,” she sighed, mirroring his tentative, almost bashful smile. She slipped her hand inside her bindings and fished out the end, pulling it free. “Here,” she placed the end of the long strip of fabric in his hand, blushing a little and sitting up on her heels again.

Looking entirely dazed now, Zuko looked from her to his hand, before finally starting to pull gently on the fabric, winding it around her, around and around until-

-Just like that, she was bare before him. The realisation hit her with more force than she had expected. She was naked, in front of _Zuko_. Zuko, whose mouth was now hanging open in a way that she was sure was objectively ridiculous, but she couldn’t help but see as extraordinarily endearing. Before she could think about it, she began to push his shorts down, and then, just like that, they were naked _together._

She took a second to really take him in, all long, lean muscles and tightly coiled power, his eyes dark with lust and his hair mussed by her wandering hands. She didn’t mind holding back a little today, but someday soon , she was going to run her tongue over every inch of that delicious body.

 _“Katara,”_ He breathed.

“You’re- Spirits-” He cut her off to pull her flush against him, their naked bodies moulding to each other like long-lost puzzle pieces. He kissed her and ran his hand over the length of her body. She hooked a leg over his hip and pulled him even closer, his cock pushing against her, making her gasp in anticipation. Finally, he gently pushed her onto her back, running a finger down from her sternum, over her belly and down to tease at her slit.

“So wet…” he murmured, gently teasing with his fingers until he slipped one inside, making her arch off the bed.

“Oh-Zuko!”

“Katara,” he purred, grinding the heel of his hand into her clit. She mewled, high pitched and wanton.

He positioned himself over her, still pumping his fingers inside her. Katara had barely noticed him moving until she let out an embarrassingly needy whine when he removed his fingers. The whine turned into small gasp of pleasure as he pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. Her eyes flew open to lock onto his, and they were silent for a second, possibly just to take each other in with no distractions. Zuko reached up with his free hand and stroked her cheek, then kept stroking downwards between her breasts, over her ribcage and down to her clit, rubbing for a few seconds and watching her face the whole time.

“Agni, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone this badly,” he breathed, still massaging her clit and making her quiver helplessly. She wasn’t really the helpless type, but she found that if it meant he’d keep doing what he was doing, she didn’t mind being at his mercy quite so much. Now there was a thought her younger self would have gawped at.

“Then- mmm- What are you waiting for?” she said, trying her best sultry purr. Zuko grinned smugly, and to her mild annoyance she found that his cocky smirk only made her want him more. Another thing her past self would have been horrified to discover. “Zuko-”

“I love you, Katara,” he said, and finally pushed into her, letting out a low, guttural moan.

“Z-Zuko-”

“I know,” he groaned, shuddering a little as her walls fluttered around him. “Spirits-”

“I love you,” she managed, and it was the last rational thought in her head until he began to thrust, slowly at first, into her, each movement adding to the wonderful pleasure that built inside her. They moved together, riding on a tide of sensation, their breaths coming hard and uneven as they held on for dear life.

“Y-You’re perfect… so perfect…” he panted, and she moaned again, not managing actual words.

He shifted his hips slightly and suddenly the angle was _perfect_. She arched her back and scrabbled at his shoulders, feeling her nails dig into his scorching skin.

“Oh spirits…”

“Look at me, Katara,” Her eyes slammed open and then she was drowning in sensation. His body against hers, his eyes burning into her and his hand gripping her hip hard enough to bruise but somehow only adding to the impossible pressure that built within her. It was too much and not enough. It was fire and ice. It was-

“Oh- oh fuck-”

“Come for me, Katara,” he whispered, his breath on her neck and his teeth against her ear sending her tumbling over the edge.

“Z-zuko-o!” She cried, clinging to him as her orgasm swept through her like a tsunami. Her whole body trembled with the impossible, overwhelming pleasure that had overtaken her every nerve. Her nails scraped and her shoulders shook and for a moment she almost forgot where she was, until the rasp of his voice reminded her.

“Fuck, Katara, that was- that feels-”

“Don’t stop,” she gasped, rolling her hips and chasing the spikes of pleasure that still jolted through her. He shuddered and groaned hoarsely.

“Don’t wanna stop- don’t ever want to-” He groaned again, his breathing becoming irregular as his hand tightened on her hip.

“Zuko-”

“Agni-” His thrusts were harder now, his breaths jagged as together, they burned hotter and hotter.

“Zuko, I love you,”

He moaned, the sound raw and throaty, and he thrust his hand into her hair, his fist clenching as his hips stuttered and jerked until finally he found his release. With a roar, he slammed into her, startling little quivering gasps from her at the sheer intensity of the feeling. She clutched at his shoulder blades and dug her heels into his back until he began to still. He let out soft moans as his shoulders shook with the aftershocks of his climax.

She wasn’t sure how long they lay like that, limbs wrapped around each other and hands still clenched, reluctant to end the exquisite, indescribable closeness that they were experiencing. When they finally fell apart, they lay side by side for several minutes just staring up at the ceiling, panting and occasionally swearing.

“That was…”

“I know.”

“I mean…”

“Yeah,”

“ _Damn,_ ”

“Yeah,”

He turned towards her, reaching out lazily to push her hair out of her face as if he was in a trance.

“Hi,” he whispered, grinning goofily and resting his hand on her waist.

“Hi,” she said, returning the smile as she wound her arms around his neck.

“Stay?”

“Of course,” she murmured, shuffling closer to him and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

He returned the kiss, dreamily stroking up and down her torso. She sighed and snuggled back into his arms, wondering drowsily if she’d ever been so comfortable in her life. Within minutes, they drifted off to sleep, feeling as if there was nothing else in the world but the feeling of their bodies tangled together and the soft sighs of contentment that escaped their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	34. Chapter 34

Sokka’s day had started off well. He’d woken up earlier than usual, even earlier than Suki, which was rare for him. She slept peacefully next to him, her hair splayed out on the pillow in a messy halo, her expression surprisingly soft in slumber. That always surprised him, even now, how gentle and almost fragile she looked while she slept. When she was awake, Suki was an unstoppable force, all power and pluck, muscles and biting wit, but when she fell asleep (and also during certain _other_ moments, he thought with a smirk) all that just- melted away.

He watched her fondly for a while. She shifted slightly and he admired the way the blanket slid over her bare back, revealing a sprinkling of thin scars from a thousand battles fought, many of them together. He leant down and pressed a light kiss to her shoulder blade as he got up. Suki murmured something and rolled over, instantly taking up his newly vacated side of the bed.

Sokka smiled affectionately as he dressed quietly, he didn’t want to wake her after yesterday. He had left the bar fairly early, leaving Suki and Toph to continue their conspiratorial cackling until late into the night, he always got the impression that he was missing something with those two, as if they knew something he didn’t. Suki had crashed into bed at spirits knew what time, muttering hazily about The Boulder and fans, so he was reluctant to disturb her and risk the wrath of a hungover Kyoshi warrior.

What was he going to do though? The dawn gong hadn’t even sounded yet, so breakfast was depressingly far away. He supposed he could go down to the kitchens for a snack, but he’d tried that once another morning, this time of day everyone down there was so busy that the reaction to any intrusion was about the same as if he had barged in on them in the toilet. No snack yet then, although maybe he had some leftover seal jerky around here somewhere… He rummaged around haphazardly for a few minutes before remembering that he had eaten the last of that after the infamous ‘night of inferno sauce’.

Maybe a bit of sparring then. He had really enjoyed sparring with Zuko yesterday, and he was always up ridiculously early, maybe he’d be able to convince the grumpy bastard to actually leave his office two days in a row. Plus, he was the Firelord now, if anyone could get an early breakfast it was him. Mind made up, Sokka set off towards Zuko’s quarters.

He wondered if Zuko would teach him that twisty-hip-disarming thing he had done yesterday. Sokka liked winning as much as the next guy, but he had only spent a few days learning from Master Piandao, Zuko had had years, and the guy definitely knew some cool stuff. Plus, all that time as a refugee in Ba Sing Se had apparently taught him some dirty tricks, which he had no problem using during their sparring. This amused Sokka greatly, as it allowed him to say things like ‘that’s not very _honourable_ , is it?’, to which Zuko would generally roll his eyes and groan. Yes, he enjoyed Zuko’s company a lot, despite his general grouchiness. Even when he had only just joined their group, he remembered the relief of having someone his own age around. There was only three or four years between him and Aang, but it was enough, and while he took Sokka’s gentle ribbing well enough, Aang was actually quite sensitive, either getting genuinely upset or turning the other cheek in a very Air Nomad-ey way. Well, Sokka assumed it was an Air Nomad-ey way, having never met any other Air Nomads. Zuko on the other hand, bore the full force of Sokka’s roasts with either a grumpy eye-roll or a self-deprecating smile. Occasionally with an angry and flame-y outburst, but mostly the first two.

Sokka was just thinking up some hilarious honour-based jokes when he rounded a corner and almost knocked over his sister, who had been walking quickly in the other direction, smiling distractedly to herself and not paying attention to where she was going.

“Katara!”

“Sokka! What’re- I mean-” Her face was flushed, and her tunic was slightly off-centre.

“What’re you doing up so early?”

“I-uh- I had a meeting. Ambassador stuff.”

“This early? Yeesh, Katara, you _really_ need to sort out your work-life balance,”

“Haha. Yeah.”

“You ok? You look sweaty,”

“What? No- I’m fine, it’s just-warm.” Sokka raised an eyebrow at his sister, to which she gave him a _look_.

“Don’t look at me like I’m crazy!” he said, a little defensively.

“Whatever,” she said, smiling, “I’m fine, Sokka, it’s just- you know, ambassador stuff. There’s still a lot to go over with Zuko.”

“Oh good, is he already up? I was going to see if he wanted to spar.”

“I- yes, he’s awake,” she said slowly, not meeting his eyes.

“Ugh, again with the work-life balance! You two are ridiculous.”

“Well, anyway, I’ve got to go and- get some stuff from my room,” she said, “See you,”

“See you at breakfast?”

“Mhmm,” she called back, setting off again at speed towards the guest wing.

Weird.

Oh well, wouldn’t be the first time Katara had acted weird. He’d probably be pretty squirrelly too if he had suddenly decided that he was going to be the representative for their people in the nation that had committed genocide against them. Still, it was good she was up, maybe she’d come down like she had yesterday and join in the sparring session. Sokka didn’t mind losing to Zuko, true, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy watching him get his ass handed to him, and no one thrashed Zuko quite like Katara did.

He reached Zuko’s office and knocked. When there was no answer he went a few doors down to his private quarters, maybe he had a break between meetings or something. Ooh, or maybe he was having breakfast, Sokka knocked, and a few minutes later Zuko opened the door a crack, peering suspiciously out.

“Sokka?”

“Morning, sunshine!” said Sokka brightly, pushing past Zuko into the room. “Do you wanna go and- what are you wearing?”

“It’s a towel, Sokka, because it is the _crack of dawn_.”

“But- weren’t you already up?” Zuko’s pale cheeks coloured ever so slightly.

“Sokka, if you’re going to make another joke about-”

So… you weren’t already awake?”

“I- no, Sokka, it’s like five in the morning!”

Sokka scrutinised Zuko, standing there in his fluffy red towel, his hair slightly damp and standing up awkwardly in places. He might be the Firelord now, but Zuko was still worryingly easy to read. Sokka was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.

“You didn’t just shower?” he asked, making  a leap based on the towel and wet hair.

“I-well, yes, but I wasn’t _up_.” He said, more red creeping over his cheeks. Honestly, Spirits help the Fire Nation if he was ever actually interrogated. Sokka raised an eyebrow and went in for the kill.

“So what you’re saying, is that you definitely _didn’t_ just have a meeting about ‘ambassador stuff’ with my sister?”

“I- well, not- not exactly-”

“I knew it!” exclaimed Sokka, “I knew there was something off about her, acting all twitchy like that sneaking back into her room. Oh man, Zuko, I think Katara was with a guy last night!”

“You think so?” said Zuko after a small pause.

“Yeah…yeah, it all makes sense!” he muttered, wishing he had a beard to stroke, “I mean, I’m sure it’s not the _only_ reason she’s staying, but-oh man, no wonder she was so pissed when Aang turned up!”

“You’re not mad?” asked Zuko, shifting somewhat awkwardly in his towel.

“What? Why would I be mad at her? Katara’s got every right to be happy with someone, between you and me, I’m not sure Aang was right for her anyway,”

“That’s good-”

“Now, when I find out who it _is,_ that’ll be another story.” He ground his fist into his palm with relish to emphasise the point.

“What?”

“Oh yeah, I mean, Katara can do what she wants, but that doesn’t mean some guy can _mess with my sister._ ”

“What? That doesn’t make sense-”

“Zuko, Zuko, it doesn’t _have_ to make sense. I’m her big brother.”

“Right…” he said weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m going to go and get dressed now.”

“Fine, whatever,” said Sokka distractedly, sitting down on a nearby couch and mentally rifling through every man he had seen Katara talking to in the last few days.

Something caught his eye as Zuko turned back towards his bed chambers though, angry, fresh looking scratches over his shoulder blade. How had he managed that? They almost looked like… But no, that couldn’t be right. If those scratches were- then last night, Zuko _also_ had been… It’d be a crazy coincidence if _both_ of them had- unless…

Understanding dawned on Sokka like the melting of the winter ice. Memories slotted into place with new meaning. The smiles, the avoiding each other, the cagy way Zuko had acted while Aang was around, and the meetings. _All those meetings!_ He thought, _But wait, you don’t actually know anything for certain, just-_

“Zuko, what’s that?” he asked in almost horrified fascination, before he could stop himself.  

“What?” He turned around.

“On your back.” Said Sokka tightly, watching with mounting unease as Zuko’s hand flew to his shoulder, an expression of guilt and shock spreading over his face.

“Oh, I- I think-” His shaggy hair shifted slightly and Sokka saw a dull mark on his neck, just below his left ear. He stood up quickly, sending a few documents which had been stacked on a nearby table fluttering to the floor anticlimactically.

“And what is- Zuko, is that a-”

“Sokka, just-”

“IS THAT A _HICKEY_?”

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“DID MY _SISTER_ GIVE YOU A FUCKING HICKEY!?”

There was silence for a moment as they stared at each other. Sokka’s fists were balled at his sides and Zuko looked like a cat-deer in the lamplight. It was a surreal moment, standing there glaring at the Firelord, who appeared to have frozen on the spot out of sheer awkwardness, while Sokka panted heavily, trying to decide whether or not it would cause an international incident if he tackled Zuko to the ground, and whether or not he cared if it did.

“Wait! Sokka,” Zuko held up his hands and stepping back defensively as if reading his mind.

“What.” Growled Sokka through gritted teeth.

“I just wanted to remind you before you do something stupid like tackle me, that I’m literally only wearing a towel and this could get really weird really quickly…”

Sokka looked from his face to the towel, and back again.

“I- frickin’- dammit Zuko!” He sat down again heavily on the couch. “Fine, but you’re not getting out of it that easily. Sit.” Zuko looked for a moment as if he was going to object to being ordered around in his own palace, but apparently thought better of it, because he sat down on the other end of the couch, looking defeated and a little dumbstruck.

“So…” started Zuko, shooting for casual and missing it by a mile.

“So? Talk.”

“What-”

“What are your intentions with my sister?” Interrupted Sokka, a little too loudly as his temper overtook him.

“I don’t- I’m not sure what you-”

“Seriously Zuko? You think this is just ok? You think you can just barge in here and mess with Katara’s life? She’s _just_ broken up with Aang,”

“That was like, four months ago! I thought you knew that… wait, you _did_ know that, you complained to _me_ about how Aang was acting-”

“Well, still-”

“-And if anyone was _barging_ it was Katara, not that I’m complaining...” Sokka thought his head might explode at this point. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but they were both on their feet again, and their volume was starting to crank up again.

“This is a big deal! I don’t want her to uproot her whole life and strand herself here just because the Firelord wants to slum it with a peasant girl.” That did it. As soon as the words left his mouth, Sokka knew he had gone too far. If she ever found out he had said that, Katara would- spirits, he didn’t even want to think about what Katara would do. Zuko’s mouth hung open for a beat, before his face contorted into a mask of rage that was far too familiar.

“How can you say that?!” He exclaimed, and Sokka knew better than to make a joke about his ‘catchphrase’. “You’re her brother, how can you think Katara’s just some- some naïve little girl waiting to get taken advantage of? Have you _met_ your sister? I pity the idiot who’d try and screw _her_ over.”

“I know, I know,” muttered Sokka, raising his hands in surrender, “It’s just- I worry about her, Zuko. You’re not exactly low-profile, and she’s barely over this mess with Aang, and the _whole world_ knows about them, or at least they will soon. She’s never said it but I think she was always a bit overshadowed by Aang, and she’s better than that. I don’t want her to end up being another famous ex.”

“Me neither,” murmured Zuko, and the true weight of his words sunk in as Sokka watched him warily. How on earth had this happened? Zuko- grumpy, grouchy Zuko who always seemed several notches too tense too be healthy, had somehow _fallen for_ his sister, in all her bossy, hot-headed glory. And now he was standing in front of him in just a towel yelling at _him_ about how _his own_ sister could take care of herself. This was the weirdest thing that had happened to him in a long time.

“This is the weirdest thing that has happened to me in a long time.”

“Yeah, I, uh- I really wish I was wearing clothes…”

“You and me both, buddy.”

There was another expectant pause, until Sokka finally sighed hugely and dropped back down onto the couch. He rubbed his temples exasperatedly and regarded Zuko with guarded curiosity.

“What are your intentions with my sister?” he asked again tiredly. He had run out of steam with his righteous-angry-older-brother routine, and he wasn’t really sure what was supposed to happen now. He really wanted breakfast. Zuko looked at him sideways.

“My intentions are honourable,” he said, with the ghost of a smirk.

Sokka tried to keep it up, he really did, but his angry façade melted away and he couldn’t help but smile at their old joke.

“Don’t joke about this.” He said, trying to be gruff but still smiling slightly despite himself.

“I know, I’m not.” Zuko replied earnestly.

“You’d better not.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.”

“Fine.”

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

“… Do you want to get breakfast?” Asked Sokka hesitantly, to which Zuko chuckled dryly and gave him a crooked grin.

“That depends- am I allowed to get dressed now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure whether I was going to do this chapter, it felt a bit jarring switching POVs this far in, but I started writing it and it was too much fun not to finish. Back to Katara next time though :)


	35. Chapter 35

Katara’s bedroom door clicked shut behind her and she leant on it for a moment, the corners of her mouth tilting up in a tiny, secret smile. A small part of her knew it had been a bad idea to stay, sneaking through the palace in last night’s clothes was definitely behaviour unbecoming of the official ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. She was lucky Sokka was well- Sokka. She dreaded to think what might have transpired if she had been caught by some conniving political nobody, or a gossipy maid. She would have gone over the roofs, but she and Zuko had been woken by the dull roar of the raindrops on the rooftops as the heavens opened outside.

She smiled again and couldn’t help the dreamy sigh that escaped her lips. She was glad no one was around to witness such embarrassing, adolescent behaviour.

She had awoken nestled into his shoulder, one leg hooked over his hips and the other pressed to his side, her toes brushing his ankle. The feeling of his bare body pressed against hers with nothing to separate them had been near transcendent, and she had particularly enjoyed lazily kissing up his torso and watching as he began to wake. First he had mumbled sleepily, a small frown appearing between his eyebrows. Then his arm had tightened around her, and he turned his face to nuzzle her hair, then his eyes fluttered open and widened momentarily, surprised to find her there. His surprise hadn’t lasted long though, he claimed her lips in a deep kiss, pulling her even closer until she was pressed flush against him, and she had kissed him back, oh, she had kissed him as if her life depended on it… then- well.

Katara grinned to herself as she finally stepped away from the door, absentmindedly tucking her hair behind her ear and remembering the way he had whispered, husky and wanting, his breath brushing the shell of her ear. She undressed and started a bath running, floating around the room without a care in the world. When she sank into the steaming water, she let out a low groan as the water soothed her sore muscles. Later she would definitely go out and stand in the rain and enjoy the long awaited downpour, but for now, this was exactly what she needed. Muscles she hadn’t used in a long time had got an unexpectedly strenuous workout last night- _and this morning,_ she thought giddily- and the steaming hot water felt heavenly.

She swirled her hand around, making a miniature tide caress the wooden sides of the tub. Her encounter with Sokka had been less than ideal, she definitely could have been a bit less obvious, and she was grateful that her brother didn’t have the same eye that Suki did. If- no, _when_ they did that again they would have to be a bit more careful, but Sokka would be gone tomorrow, so that at least was one less thing to worry about.

After a long bath and a quick nap later, Katara was ready to face the day. She started wrangling her hair into a loose braid, when there was a thudding knock on the door. She froze.

“Katara! Get out here!” Katara unfroze when she heard Toph’s voice.

“Hi, Toph-” she began when she opened the door, but Toph held up a hand impatiently.

“No time, Sugar Queen, hospital’s flooded.”

“What? How did that happen? I thought it was finished!”

“It _was_ finished,” growled Toph, “But some _idiot_ thought they had another week until the storm and thought it’d be a good idea to leave the doors and windows open for the paint to dry.” Katara gawped.

“You cannot be serious …”

“Never underestimate peoples’ capacity to be stupid, Katara. Now come on, I’d rather not have to rebuild the whole thing again.”

They hurried through the palace halls and out of the gate. The city was eerily empty, when just a few days ago it had been bursting at the seams with life. Now sheets of rain whispered over the cobblestones, the dull roar of raindrops muted by the wooden buildings surrounding them. Katara was entranced for a moment, the scene before them was almost dreamlike, like the stage of a play before any of the actors entered.

“Ugh, I can’t see a damn thing in this weather!” Toph complained, kicking up a spray of water from a puddle in frustration.

“Sorry,” said Katara absently, bending the rain into a dome around them.

“Thanks, but it’s not just being wet, it’s the constant noise and the vibrations of all the raindrops everywhere. It confuses everything…Never mind, it’s fine, lets just get going.”

By the time they got to the hospital, Toph was thoroughly grumpy. Katara knew from experience that nothing soured her mood quite like something screwing with her ‘vision’, and she couldn’t blame her, it must have been quite disconcerting to suddenly lose her main way of interacting with the world. There were quite a few people at the hospital already when they arrived, it seemed that one of the many floodgates had opened and caused trouble for a number of buildings in the area. The water was a few inches deep even on the roads, and Katara reached out to try to feel where it was coming from, other than the sky, obviously. She felt the pull from behind some of the houses by the hospital, too much water gushing through a too small gap and pouring into the city.

“Toph!” she called over the noise of the downpour, “It’s this floodgate over here, can you fix it?”

“Lemme see, if it’s metal I definitely can!” Toph began to stride towards the gate, making a raised platform of earth for herself to avoid the water.

They made their way through the tightly packed houses, the water getting deeper and deeper until they reached the source of the water. The gate was floating trapped in a fence several feet from the gap in the low wall that separated the normally small and placid stream from the rest of the city. The stream had turned into a torrent now, surging like some great snake through the path of least resistance.

“Ugh, it’s all wood,” yelled Toph, shaking her sopping hair out of her face, “I can plug it up for the time being with rock but it won’t be perfect… Can’t you-I don’t know- freeze it shut or something?”

“It’s still boiling out here! It’ll last all of five minutes!”

“Fair point. Ok, hold it back for a sec while I plug it up.”

Katara shifted her weight slightly and began to push back against the stream, gently pulling the surrounding water into towards her until she was holding a huge, roiling ball of water just beyond the wall. Toph made a tight, sharp gesture with her fists and a small rock wall rose up in the gap, trapping the stream once again. She dropped the water, and it splashed over the sides, but stopped pouring through the wall.

“Good.” Grunted Toph, “Now we can clear up the rest of this crap. I swear if I ever see the moron who left those doors open…”

“He didn’t _cause_ the rain, Toph,” grinned Katara.

“Whatever, he’s still made it onto my shitlist.”

Katara rolled her eyes and began to bend some of the water back into the walled stream as they made their way back to the hospital. It was definitely a losing battle, and with every step in her soaked, squelchy sandals she wanted more to just strip off to her sarashi, which would be far more practical given the situation than her sodden tunic, which was weighing her down significantly. However, she was sure it would cause some kind of scandal if the new Water Tribe ambassador was seen running around the capital in her underwear, so she endured.

They half-waded into the hospital and began the not insignificant task of shutting every door and window in the place so they could start getting some of the water out without more getting in. When all of them were shut Katara began to bend the water outside through an upstairs window they left open. After an hour or so, the hospital was finally no longer flooded, although it would be some time before it would be dry.

“Nice job, sweetness.” Said Toph, grinning and shaking her head like a dog, spraying the walls with water droplets. A low rumble of thunder reverberated through the building.

“Thanks, but I think we should get back.”

“Right behind you, I’ve had enough of rain for one day. I might ask Sparky to do that _fwooomph_ thing to dry me off.” She wiggled her fingers in accompaniment to her sound effect.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate you dripping all over his office,” said Katara with a crooked grin.

“I hadn’t even thought of that! Excellent. Now I’m definitely going to do it.”

“Of course you are,” she muttered affectionately as they stepped back out into the rain. Toph raised up a small, wide plinth for herself again to avoid the several inches of water that still covered the ground.

There was another peal of thunder, deep and ominous, and Katara felt her hair float up slightly, clinging to her damp arms.

“That’s pretty loud,” said Toph uncertainly, “Should we go back inside? It feels weird out here.”

“Yeah, maybe,” She turned around, the water sloshing around her ankles. “Looks like everyone else has gone-”

There was a flash of light and a deafening _crack_. Katara felt for a split second as if she had been hit in the head by something the approximate size and density of a lion-turtle, her whole body screamed in pain, and everything went black.

_Deadly electricity jumping and crackling from pointed fingernails. High, cold laughter. Aang falling, lifeless…A shock of light, a silhouetted figure jumping into it, shielding her from certain death…_

Katara opened her eyes. She felt… off. Her skin seemed to buzz and she could feel tickling strands of hair brushing her cheeks. Mostly though, she _ached,_ right down to her bones.

“Phew, you gave me a scare there for a second,” Came a relieved voice beside her.

“Toph?”  she groaned, attempting to move her head and realising too late her mistake. Every muscle felt like it had been individually crushed, and she let out another groan at the pain. Toph came into view, and Katara saw a rare expression of genuine concern on her face.

“How do you feel?” she asked nervously.

“Like I got a building dropped on me. What happened?”

“I’m pretty sure you got struck by lightening-”

“Azula?” she gasped, trying to sit up and immediately regretting it.

“What? No! Regular lightening. You were standing in a puddle of water during a thunderstorm, Katara. You sure you’re ok?”

“I- Just disorientated, I think.” Even as she said it the memories started rushing back; the flood, the thunder, the hospital, and oh, yes, she had indeed been standing in a puddle during a thunderstorm. Not her finest hour. “How long was I out?”

“Like, 30 seconds,” said Toph, shrugging, “I brought you back inside and got you off the floor, but I am _seriously_ glad you’re ok, you’re the healer, not me. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“You did great,” said Katara weakly, realising that she lay on a kind of rock bed, raised several feet off the ground. There was another muffled rumble of thunder from outside.

“I figure we wait it out here. We can get back up to the palace once the storm’s passed.”

“Ok,” she mumbled, she certainly wasn’t in any hurry to move.

“Maybe I should start calling _you_ Sparky,” chuckled Toph, leaning back in her chair.

Katara rolled her eyes feebly. Sokka was never going to let her live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so my knowledge of anti-flood measures is sketchy at best, so sorry if a lot of this makes no sense.   
> I have a vague idea about where I'm going with this, but am having mild difficulties actually getting there, so bear with me :)  
> Much love!


	36. Chapter 36

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before the storm passed, though there was still a light mist of rain over the city when Toph left to get help. Eventually she returned with a palanquin and Sokka, the two of them helping her up into the cushioned carriage. Katara let out a soft groan as she sank into the plush cushions, it was far more comfortable that Toph’s (admittedly extremely practical) stone bed, and her sore muscles were happy for it.

“You coming, Toph?” asked Sokka when he had settled next to her.

“Nah, I’d rather walk, those things make me feel sick. The rain’s barely there now anyway.”

“Suit yourself,” he shrugged, “See you in a bit then,” He drew the curtains shut and the carriage began its slow journey back up to the palace.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the rhythmic rattling of the carriage. Katara got the impression that Sokka was dying to say something. He was fidgeting and picking noncommittally at the bowl of snacks in front of him, which was usually a sure sign that he had something on his mind.

“I know, I know,” she said, managing a weak smile, “Who stands in a puddle during a thunderstorm?”

“My idiot sister, apparently,” he said, but he smiled down at her affectionately, seeming grateful that she had broken the silence.

“Well you can be damn sure I won’t be doing it again any time soon. Being a lightening rod is not fun.”

“Can’t say I’m not glad to hear that. Although I won’t deny it’s nice to be the sensible one for a change.” She swatted at him half-heartedly, wincing slightly at the pain from the movement.

“Oh I’m definitely still the sensible one,” she said, smirking and leaning back into the cushions. Sokka snorted, and she fixed him with a suspicious glare, “What?”

“I- nothing.” There was still a little smile playing on his face, and Katara opened her mouth to push him, but he just motioned for her to relax, looking intolerably smug. “Just sit back, Katara, you’ve had a busy day.”

“I guess so, I certainly wasn’t expecting to have to be traipsing around the city un-flooding a hospital all day,”

“Plus, you had that meeting with Zuko earlier,” he said innocently, inspecting his fingernails.

“Wha- Oh, yeah. It seems so long ago…” She stammered, flushing a little. It really did seem like ages ago that she had ran into Sokka, and even longer that she had woken to find herself draped over Zuko’s naked body. She permitted herself a tiny smile as she remembered the events of last night and this morning.

“Ambassador stuff, wasn’t it?” Asked Sokka lightly, interrupting her daydream. “Pretty early for a meeting.”

“I- I suppose, I couldn’t sleep though, thought I’d see if Zuko was up.” She said, rushing her words a little.

“Hmm, I had the same thought.”

“What?” she said, slightly too quickly.

“This morning. I couldn’t sleep, so I went to see if Zuko wanted to spar.”

“Um, ok?” Why did she feel like she was being interrogated? Unless… no, he couldn’t know, surely he would… but then, Zuko wouldn’t have expected him to turn up this morning, what if…? No, he was the _Firelord_ , surely he could hold his own against one oblivious Sokka without caving and spilling his guts… Right?

He leaned back nonchalantly, starting to pick at the small stash of food again. He offered her some, and she took a scrap of what looked like some kind of jerky, intentionally avoiding the fire flakes, she took a bite and they were silent for a few minutes, the rain clattering on the wooden roof of the palaquin. She felt oddly off-balance, she wasn’t sure exactly what was up, but she knew _something_ was off. Spirits, even her jaw hurt as she chewed, maybe she should have gone for something softer. This lightening business really wasn’t ideal.  

“Zuko’s worried about you,” her brother said softly, he was looking down at his knees, but there was a small, ruefully affectionate grin creeping onto his face, “I had to stop him from cancelling all his meetings and stomping down here himself.”

“Typical,” she scoffed, but without any vitriol, taking another bite of the chewy snack.

“He likes you.” Stated Sokka matter-of-factly, and Katara nearly choked on her jerky.

“I- well, yes, he likes you too,” she started, faltering a little at the beginning, but forcing herself to sound casual, “I would have thought you might have noticed that when he stopped trying to capture us at every opportunity.” Sokka rolled his eyes at that, but continued to look at her strangely. After a moment, he sighed and shook his head, looking half exasperated, half amused.

“Yeah, we’ve certainly become close friends over the years,” he gave her a look which she suspected was eerily similar to the one she often gave him. She hoped she didn’t look so infuriatingly smug. He smirked slightly as he continued.

 “Of course, I’ve never felt the need to _suck on his neck_ to show how much I liked him, I feel like Suki would have something to say about that.”

Katara froze. 

Had she-? Oh yes, she had. During this morning’s… activities. Subtle. Real subtle, Katara. She hoped he had managed to cover it up before his meetings at least. She tried to take a deep breath, although her sore ribs protested.

“Sokka, I don’t-”

“I’m not stupid, Katara, I can put two and two together.”

 _Shit._ How much did he know? He certainly seemed calmer than she had imagined he would be upon confronting her about Zuko, maybe he only suspected? But then he had a tendency to double down on his exaggerated rage when he was actually unsure about something, which made for a whole lot of awkward, unnecessary arguments. Now though, he was looking at her expectantly, curiously, as if he was still trying to decide how to play this.

“What exactly are you implying?” she said haughtily, though she had a horrible feeling that she had already been betrayed by her cheeks, which had been blazing since he had said that Zuko liked her. To her horror, he threw his head back and laughed deeply, and a small, disconnected part of her was oddly proud of him when he didn’t spray fire flakes everywhere.

“Seriously? You’re going to make me say it?”

“Spirits, Sokka, you’re worse than Suki…” she muttered without thinking.

“Suki knows?!” Sokka yelped, and Katara smirked pettily, despite the situation.

“I don’t know what you think you know-” she tried her luck again, encouraged by his mild distress.

“Fine, fine, if you’re going to be like that…but remember, you _forced_ me to explain this to you.” He said, shaking his head a little as if she was a slow student, and using the tone he used when he was explaining how some dumb new invention worked. She scowled as he continued, disliking the shift in their usual dynamic. “You come barrelling into me at stupid o’clock in the morning all distracted and dishevelled, saying you’ve had a meeting with Zuko, then ten seconds later I go to his office and instead of finding the grumpy, work obsessed Firelord sitting diligently at his desk, I find him wandering around his personal quarters in a towel.”

“That doesn’t-”

“ _Then_ , I see those marks on his back, and I start to think…” he continued, settling into his super-sleuth routine and holding up a finger as if he was giving a lecture, which Katara found extremely irritating. “I think it’s a pretty big coincidence that-”

“Fine! That’s enough.” She snapped, feeling unreasonably angry. “You caught me, are you happy? Like you and Suki are so damn subtle…”

“Happy? No I’m not happy! The whole thing gives me the oogies. I was barely resigned to you and Aang, and you two were just overly cutesy, I _seriously_ didn’t need to see _scratches_ on Zuko’s _back._ ”

“Why did you push me then?!” she shouted, her volume increasing with her temper. “Just because you’re my big brother, you think you’ve got veto power over who I- over who-well…” He visibly shuddered and she wondered how this situation could possibly get worse.

“No, I don’t think that! I just- I wanted to-”

“You wanted to _catch_ me, because you are a _child_.”

“No! Well, maybe. A little.” He shrugged and she folded her arms petulantly, “What? Oh come on, you can’t blame me for making the most of the _one_ time you actually do something reckless, rather than being all proper and sensible all the time.”

“ _Reckless?_ ” She hissed, wishing she wasn’t stuck lying in a wooden box rattling through the city. She wanted to face him down- maybe drop a sphere of water over his dumb face.

“Katara, are you saying that having a- uh- _sleepover_ with the _Firelord_ , then sneaking out through his own palace while half your family and friends are still staying here _wasn’t_ reckless?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I wish I didn’t,” he muttered, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh, for- Sokka, really? You make all this effort to trap me in a lie and make your big accusation, and now you’re cringing because you can’t bear the thought that I might actually have- have an _adult_ relationship?”

“First of all, ick. I know what you were going to say there. Second of all, I reserve the right to be mildly uncomfortable at the idea of my little sister having- ugh- _an adult relationship_.” He said the last words with sarcastic air quotes, and Katara bristled, her cheeks burning with embarrassment and rage in equal measure.

“Because _you’re_ so mature?”

“ _Thirdly_ ,” He said loudly, ignoring her comment. “I didn’t actually mean to make fun of you, I just wanted to- you know… get your side of the story. I spoke to Zuko earlier and-”

“Oh no…”

“It was fine- well; it was fine once I decided not to punch him.”

“Oh. Good?”

“Anyway, it’s obvious he’s crazy about you, he’s not exactly difficult to read.”

Katara couldn’t help it, her anger was swept away in a rush of warmth and giddiness. She _knew_ Zuko liked her, she knew he _loved_ her, but hearing someone else-Sokka of all people- say it out loud was a special kind of wonderful.

“Ugh, look at you. You’re as bad as he is.” Apparently she had been smiling a little too much.

“Shut up, Sokka.” She said, still grinning widely.

“Look, I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I’m pretty sure I know how-”

“Ew, Katara! Just…ew. That is _so_ not what I was talking about. I’m not trying to judge you here, but he- well our story isn’t exactly straightforward is it? I mean, I know he’s good now and all, but he’s still the _Firelord_ , and we- well, you’re an ambassador now, but we’re still Water Tribe. Plus, there’s…”

“I know,” she said quietly. The unspoken word hung between them like a phantom; _Mom._ “I know, Sokka, but I forgave him a long time ago. He was just a kid himself anyway.”

“I know, so did I, but that doesn’t change the fact. The world’s changing, sure, but-”

“-It’s not simple. Believe me, Sokka, I know.”

“Look, you’d have to be blind not to see that you like each other-” He sighed heavily as the palanquin came to a stop.

“Even then…” There was a beat of silence until Sokka groaned with understanding, slapping his forehead.

“ _Seriously_? Toph knows too? Am I the only one who _didn’t_ notice you two?”

“Aang doesn’t know.” She murmured, the sudden thought sobering her up far too quickly. He didn’t respond immediately, and their conversation was cut short by a steward who pulled the curtain aside to help her down.

“I don’t know, Katara,” sighed Sokka as he helped her back towards the guest wing, “I don’t know what I can say,”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, it’s my mess, I’ll figure it out.” Said Katara resignedly.

“You sure about this?” he asked, stopping in the hall, suddenly serious.

“Hell no,” she joked, “It’s probably a terrible idea.”

“True enough,” he grinned. “Well, I guess as long as you know-”

“I’m in love with him, Sokka.”

Sokka blinked.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,”

“Well, all’s fair in love and war, I guess?”  he said, rubbing the back of his neck a little awkwardly. Katara smiled affectionately.

“We can only hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this has been a long ass week.   
> Sokka is so much fun to write, I had fun doing this chapter, trying to get both of them constantly bouncing between confidence and embarassment, because no matter how old you get, how many worlds you've saved, it will NEVER not be awkward discussing sex with your sibling.


	37. Chapter 37

Katara was still a little shaky on her feet when they got back to her room, and she and Sokka made an odd couple, shambling through the halls of the palace like some ungainly four legged creature. Katara was therefore relieved when she finally sank down onto the plush sofa in her room. She had sat for barely a minute however, when there was a sharp knock on the door.

“Probably just the healers,” said Sokka, getting up.

“Healers plural?” said Katara, balking, “I’m fine, Sokka!”

“Whatever,” he shrugged, “Take it up with- oh- Zuko,”

Katara leant forward to see and sure enough, there he was, standing in her doorway in his full Firelord regalia, topknot and all, though she noticed his collar was rather higher than usual.

“Uh, hi,” said Zuko, seeming a little nonplussed by Sokka’s palpable shock, he leant sideways to smile at her over Sokka’s shoulder, “Hi, Katara,”

Katara waved back a little awkwardly, but Sokka stepped forward, forcing Zuko back into the hall and letting the door shut halfway.

“What are you doing here?” asked Sokka in a stage whisper that was clearly audible through the door.

“What do you think? Seeing if Katara’s ok-”

“She’s fine. I told you not to cancel your meetings!”

“I didn’t! I just-”

“You’re about as subtle as a moose-lion, you know that?”

“Oh, so I should be taking lessons in subtlety from _you_ now, is that right?” said Zuko, a note of sulkiness creeping into his voice. Katara couldn’t help but laugh, and apparently they heard her snort, because Sokka lowered his voice and they continued their frantic conversation in a low hiss. A minute or so later, they re-entered the room, Sokka looking grumpy and Zuko looking mildly smug.

“Five minutes. I’m going to get a healer.” Sokka grunted, “FIVE minutes.” He looked pointedly at Zuko, who rolled his eyes, making Katara smile again. Sokka left, muttering to himself in frustration.

“I leave you alone for a few hours and you’ve already gone and told Sokka everything.” She said, folding her arms in mock annoyance.

“You can talk, I leave you alone and you go and get struck by lightning.” He smirked, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

“Fair point. Hi.”

“Hi,” he said softly, leaning over to plant a kiss on her temple. “I’m glad you’re ok, I was worried.”

“Yeah, Sokka mentioned. He’s taking it pretty well, I think.”

“I guess, you weren’t there this morning though…” he said with a small grimace.

“Probably for the best,”

“Yeah.”

“So you cancelled a meeting to come see me?” She asked shyly, and he chuckled against her hair.

“After last night I was seriously considering calling it a national holiday, just so I could spend the day with you.”

“I’m sure the Fire Sages would love that…” she muttered, but he just smiled a little guiltily.

“I didn’t actually cancel the meeting, I just- hurried it along a bit.”

“Whatever you say, Firelord.” She said, nudging him playfully. “Still, much as I hate to admit it, Sokka’s right.  It’s lovely to see you, but I don’t want you to go around disrupting the court just so you can sneak off to make out.”

“Are we making out? I thought I would have noticed.”

“Har har.”

“It’s hardly disrupting the court, I just finished the meeting a little earlier so I had a longer break, in which I had intended to enquire after the health of my newest ambassador. Nothing untoward there.” As he said this though, the moved his head down slightly so his breath tickled her neck, and she unconsciously shuffled a little closer, leaning into his arms, her aching muscles momentarily forgotten.

“Well, I’d rather not be accused again of using my ‘feminine wiles’ to court undue influence,” she said without much conviction, too distracted by his enveloping warmth.

“Again?” he said sharply, and she felt him stiffen.

“What?”

“You’d rather not be accused _again_? Did someone-” His tone was tense, and he pulled away a little so he could look her in the eye. She hadn’t meant to bring that up, and she really didn’t want to have this conversation right now.

“I- well, it’s not a big deal-”

“What happened?”

“I’ve got it under control, it was just-”

“What _happened_ , Katara?”

“Ugh, it was that Fire Sage at the meeting the other day. He pulled me aside to tell me how ‘he’s seen my type before’, and how I’m obviously just using my ‘feminine wiles’ or something to influence you. Asshole had the nerve to say that everyone saw my ‘breakup’ with Aang during the festival, and it was obvious that I was attracted to ‘men of power’, and- What?”

Zuko was looking at her with his mouth slightly open, frowning and looking caught between utter shock and righteous fury. Katara suddenly had a very strong feeling of foreboding, she hadn’t meant to bring this up, and it was obvious that he definitely did not think it was no big deal. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but shook his head distractedly and moved over on the sofa.

“A _Fire Sage_ accused you- an official ambassador- of trying to _seduce_ me, after _one_ meeting?” He said, astonishment evident in every syllable.

“Believe me, I wasn’t particularly happy about it either, and I told him what utter garbage it was. I was actually about to lose my temper when Hanook came in-”

“Ambassador Hanook knows about this?”

“Apparently that Sage gave him a lecture when he first started too-”

“ _What!?_ ” Zuko seemed to have graduated from simmering anger to full rage. Katara blinked and tried to get her bearings; the situation seemed to have got away from her rather spectacularly in the last few minutes.

“It obviously doesn’t bother him too much,” she said, trying to keep her tone casual, “I think the Sage just wants to feel superior to us poor Water peasants or something, trying to feel powerful when he… um…” she trailed off under Zuko’s glare. He stood up abruptly, pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching his eyes shut as if he was trying very hard to concentrate.

“So, let me get this straight; one of my senior advisors openly threatened you, attempted to intimidate you and implied that you were using _sex_ _for political favours_ , and you didn’t think it was prudent to _tell me_?”

“I-”

“And more than that, apparently this guy’s been pulling the same routine on _other_ official foreign representatives, and you still _didn’t feel the need to tell me?_ ”

“Well, I doubt he thought Hanook was using sex for-”

“Katara!”

“What do you want me to say?” she was getting a little angry herself now, her volume increasing, “I knew you would want to march in there and defend my honour, and I can defend my own damn honour. That guy said I was trying to influence you, how would it have looked if ten seconds after he said that you had stomped down  being all outraged that he wasn’t playing nice?”

 “I know you’re not that naïve, Katara, you know the Fire Sages weren’t purged after the war like the other branches of government, right?”

“Oh come on,” she scoffed, “It’s hardly some great conspiracy, just some insecure little-”

“It’s unacceptable! I know it might sound paranoid, but it could be one part of a bigger plan to reclaim Fire Nation superiority or something, and even if it’s not, it’s still unacceptable behaviour for a member of my court!”

“Fine, but-”

“You should have _told_ me, Katara! I could have-”

“Could have what? I can fight my own battles, Zuko.” He snorted bitterly and Katara scowled at him.

“Believe me, I know from experience that you can fight your own battles, what bothers me is that fact that you of all people still think that you have to fight them on your own.”

“I don’t think that! I just didn’t want any more damn gossip! As far as people know, I just broke up with Aang a few days ago, and I’ve been staying here for months, you think people aren’t talking already?”

“This is more important than gossip! Who cares about what the maids are talking about? When Mai and I were together there was always some rumour going around, she was pregnant, or I was cheating, all sorts of bullshit-”

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?!” Shouted Katara, feeling tears prick at her eyelids.

“No! I-”

“ _I care_ about what people are saying about me, Zuko. I _care_ if the world thinks I’m some sort of- of harlot, using men for their power.”

“I know, I don’t want that either! You might have forgotten, but I’ve got some past experience with bad public image.”

“That’s different! None of that was under your control.”

“Neither is this! People are going to gossip no matter what, if you hadn’t been with Aang, I’m sure half the court would already have thought we were having some sort of secret affair. It’s just how it is!”

“You’re not helping, Zuko.”

“But it’s true!”

“It’s one thing to say there’s always going to be idle gossip, it’s another add fuel to the fire by going around cancelling meetings and stuff to be together.”

“I _didn’t_ cancel- never mind.” He sighed heavily and raked his hand through his hair, dislodging his crown and pulling the topknot apart. “I wanted to see you, is that so bad?”

If Katara was honest, she didn’t think it was bad at all, but part of her was suddenly paralysed by fear at the prospect of the whole palace talking about her, then the whole city, then possibly even the world. It was a lot of pressure to put on a relationship that was really only a few weeks old. She bit her lip and tried to push down the rising panic she was feeling at how fast the conversation had spiralled out of her control. At her silence, Zuko huffed exasperatedly.

 “I can’t help being the Firelord, Katara. You were there, I didn’t ask for this, but it is how it is. I’m a public figure, so are you really, and people are always going to talk.”

“I know,” she said quietly, “I just hate it.”

“I’m not so fond of it myself. But if we’re going to do this, there will be a certain amount of gossip we’ll just have to stomach.”

“What if I don’t want to stomach it right now?” she asked in a very small voice. He jerked back as if she had slapped him, and she knew immediately that it had been exactly the _wrong_ thing to say. She had only meant that she didn’t think now was the right time to expose their budding relationship to the full force of public scrutiny, maybe she should have emphasised the ‘right now’ part.

“Zuko, I didn’t mean that-”

The door banged open revealing Sokka and a middle aged woman Katara supposed was a healer. Sokka froze when he saw them facing off against each other, Katara still sitting down but her face flushed with emotion, her fists clenched, and Zuko, standing in an almost combative stance, staring down at Katara with an expression of mingled shock, anger and hurt. There was a moment of silence.

“I-uh- I can come back…” muttered Sokka, starting to back out of the room.

“I’d better be going.” Said Zuko, a little too loudly. He turned away from Katara, his face blank but his voice icy. “Wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.” 

And with that, he swept out of the room in a swirl of robes, leaving Sokka, Katara and the healer to stand dumbstruck.


	38. Chapter 38

Katara managed to control her emotions until the healer had left, leaving her with strict orders of rest and minimal stress. Of course, that idea was doomed from the outset, because as soon as the door shut and Katara was alone, tears spilled down her cheeks as if a dam had burst. Small whimpers turned into great hiccupping sobs, and she buried her head in her hands, feeling the tears trickle through her fingers and onto her lap. When she calmed down a little she gathered writing supplies and started to pen a note to Zuko still sniffling as she wrote.

_Zuko,_

_That wasn’t what I meant. Please, let’s talk and I can explain. I meant everything I said yesterday though, I meant everything I did, I don’t want to give up._

_Katara_

She looked over the words. Hopefully it wouldn’t get intercepted, she would ask Sokka to borrow Hawky, but it was vague enough that it shouldn’t arouse suspicions.

She had a few visitors that day. Toph and Suki came by after lunch. Suki had the grace not to ask about her red, puffy eyes, but just hugged her as she left and told her that she was always here if Katara needed to talk. She almost started crying again at that. The steward she had met a few days ago at the meeting, Mariko, came by to inform her that her house would be ready to move into tomorrow. This was rather bittersweet news for Katara, since it seemed to herald another fundamental change in she and Zuko’s situation, the house was close to the palace, but in the past few months she had begun to almost feel as if he were her housemate, eating meals together and sparring in the mornings. If you had asked her yesterday, she might have been ambivalent, even excited about the move, but now, after the argument, she couldn’t help but see it as an ending. She was still a little teary when Sokka came by with Hawky, but she rolled the message up, attached it to the bird’s leg and watched as he flew off her balcony towards Zuko’s rooms.

 When Iroh arrived with dinner that evening, she felt utterly emotionally drained. He politely enquired about her health and they discussed the weather as Katara picked noncommittally at her noodles. Before he left, he asked her very gently if there was anything else she would like to talk about, to which Katara just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak without bursting into tears again. Iroh just nodded, slightly sadly, and presented her with a box of his calming tea, saying that it was meant to be a housewarming present, but he’d felt that she might appreciate a cup tonight. She thanked him profusely and it wasn’t until several minutes after he’d left that she realised it might have been the only conversation she had ever had with the old general in which he hadn’t mentioned his nephew.

The next day, an army of stewards descended upon the guest wing to help Katara move her stuff into the pretty little house by the gardens. Thankfully, the rain had almost stopped, though it was still overcast as Katara made her way slowly through the city, helped along by Sokka and Suki, who weren’t leaving until the early afternoon. She was distracted for a couple of hours by the bustle and barely controlled chaos of moving, until it was time for Sokka and Suki to go, and she felt the lump in her throat form again.

“I can come down to the docks and see you off,” she said, afraid for a moment of being left all alone in this house that wasn’t quite hers yet. It wasn’t a particularly large or spacious building, but it felt cavernous after the years she had spent living in just one room or even out of a backpack.

“No, the healer said you should take it easy.” Said Sokka firmly. He wasn’t wrong, but she felt irrationally upset about it, even a little scared.

“You’re not missing much,” said Suki, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, “It’s still damp and horrible outside anyway.”

“Ok,” she said, smiling tightly.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Sokka said, his nonchalance was a little forced, but she appreciated it nonetheless.  “And you’re always welcome to come visit Kyoshi Island if you fancy a break,” Suki nodded enthusiastically.

“I’ll be fine,” she said, trying to make her smile a little more genuine, since she was sure both of them could see right through it. “I’m sure I’ll be really busy once the ambassador stuff really gets going.”

Sokka nodded, but gave her a long, searching look, trying to figure out if she was really ok.

“Not too busy to write.” Said Suki. It was a statement rather than a question.

“Come on, you’d better get going,” she said, feeling suddenly awkward, “I promise I’ll write.”

They said their goodbyes, hugging and promising to keep in touch, and before she knew it, the front door swung closed with a creak and a heavy click, leaving her alone again.

 

***

By the next day it had started raining again, although thankfully without thunder or lightning, which Katara was extremely grateful for as she made her way up to the palace for her first meeting of the day. She held her hand over her head, bending the rain around her to stay dry, but part of her wanted to just stand and feel the raw power of the water run through her hair and down her body, washing away all the worry and anguish she felt. That wouldn’t do though. She was still the official representative of the Southern Water Tribe, and she couldn’t exactly turn up to a meeting drenched and dishevelled. Sure, she could bend the water off, but she had wrestled her hair into a neat bun for the meeting, and she knew it wouldn’t survive being drenched and then forcibly dried. Still, she enjoyed the short walk, enjoyed watching the sheets of rain whisper down the deserted streets, and by the time she reached the palace she felt almost calm.

 Her calm shattered though, when she spotted Zuko on her way to the Omashu ambassador’s office. He did a double take when he saw her, but just blinked and continued walking, flanked by two ministers she didn’t recognise. Katara’s heart sank, but she had been worrying nonstop over the last few days, and she couldn’t just let it go.

“Wait, Zu- I mean, Firelord! Could I have a quick word?”

He stopped with his back to her, and she thought she could see him take a deep breath before turning to face her.

“Yes, ambassador Katara?” His face was expressionless, and she was suddenly very aware of how much taller than her he was. He was actually rather intimidating in his official robes, towering over her as she fought the urge to wring her hands or play with her hair in an attempt to dispel some of her nervous energy.

“I- I just wanted to check if you got my note.” She said, setting her jaw in determination and holding eye contact. Nervous or not, she was a stubborn to her very core and she would _not_ be intimidated.

Zuko didn’t reply immediately, but just looked down at her impassively until he sighed heavily and she saw a hint of her own anguish reflected in his eyes. Spirits, he looked tired.

“I got the note.”

“And?” She knew she was being pushy, but she couldn’t help it. Zuko’s eyes darted for a moment to the two ministers, who stood a respectful distance away, though they were definitely still within earshot.

“Just give me some time to think everything over.” He said quietly.

Katara opened her mouth to demand more, but shut it quickly. She wasn’t really sure what she expected, cornering him in the corridor with random government ministers floating around to hear everything they said. She just hated feeling powerless, but she couldn’t force him to talk to her, he had plenty of other concerns after all.

“Ok, well, you know where to find me.” She said, not meeting his eyes, “Good day, Firelord.”

She turned and walked away before she could say anything else, she had a feeling she would probably stick her foot in her mouth again anyway, because her natural response to feeling powerless was usually to lose her temper. Not the best start to her day, but she had had worse. She rounded a corner and stopped for a second to take a breath, before heading to the meeting.

***

The following days passed uneventfully. Katara’s new job kept her busy, the most noteworthy thing was the conspicuous absence of _that_ Fire Sage during the next general meeting. She wondered if that was Zuko’s doing. It probably was, but she hadn’t heard anything about it, and none of the other ambassadors had remarked upon it. 

In her spare time in the evenings she pottered around the house getting in how she wanted it. She had never had a whole house before, and it was pleasantly liberating to have everything be _hers_ , it didn’t matter that Sokka would find her kitchen organisation incomprehensible, because Sokka didn’t live here. It didn’t matter that Aang would object to the thick furs she had draped over the sofa, because it wasn’t Aang’s space. A thousand little concessions made over years of sharing her space with other people suddenly became irrelevant.

 It didn’t quite chase away the loneliness though, and every day that went past without hearing from Zuko increased her growing sense of hopelessness. It was an odd, disconnected hopelessness though, and a week after their argument, Katara had managed quite well to compartmentalise the sadness and uncertainty she felt about their relationship, settling into a routine and focusing on her work. It was thoroughly weird to leave the palace at the end of each day, after months of eating and sleeping there, but she enjoyed cooking again, and she had borrowed a few books from the palace library to keep her entertained. Most evenings she spent sitting out on the little porch in the back of the house, watching the rain or enjoying the warm air and muted bustle of the city.

But when night came and she put out the lamp, she couldn’t stop herself from going over every sentence of her last real conversation with Zuko, every meeting they’d had since, even analysing his facial expressions when he had said he wanted time to think about it. She knew it was pointless, knew over thinking it would do no good for anyone involved, but her brain worked of its own volition, and every time she tried to relax, she always found herself stuck back in the same endless loop of thoughts.

She didn’t think she was in the wrong per se, but he hadn’t been wrong either, not really. In retrospect she could see how her ego was less important than informing the head of state about something like her encounter with the fire sage, but then, Hanook hadn’t seen fit to inform him either, and he was far more experienced than she was. She supposed he wasn’t close with Zuko though, and she could see how the omission had upset Zuko. Then that damn comment about not wanting to stomach the gossip… What was she thinking? If Sokka had been two minutes later she would have clarified and everything would have been fine. Right?

She groaned and shifted in the bed restlessly, tossing and turning for another half an hour or so before giving up and deciding that a little reading and a cup of Iroh’s tea was in order. It wasn’t so very late yet anyway, and she had faced more important tasks than her meetings tomorrow on far less sleep. She curled up on the sofa while the kettle boiled, wondering what she was going to read that wasn’t too taxing or exciting, she did plan to sleep at some point tonight after all.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the back door and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She stood up quickly. That was odd, why the back door rather than the front, and this late at night? Could it be some attacker or kidnapper? No, they wouldn’t knock… Nonetheless, she pulled some water from the sink and crept towards the back door, ready to strike if necessary.

“Who’s there-”

“Katara? It’s me.”

Katara dropped the water in surprise. She stood stock still for a second, before remembering herself and bending the water from the floor back into the sink. Her heart was in her throat as she opened the door to reveal Zuko, standing in her dark garden and looking utterly wretched.

“Zuko,” she managed to whisper as her mind tried to gear back up.

“Hi,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just minor angst and a little slice of life this week, I am terrifyingly close to actually finishing this! I've never finished anything! Well, nothing this long that's for sure.  
> Sending internet hugs to you all!


	39. Chapter 39

“Hi,”

Katara stood frozen in the doorway, the last week had been torture and she had been going over and over what she would say to him almost non-stop, but now he was here, she found herself uncharacteristically speechless. Zuko shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as the silence dragged on.

“I-uh- I’m sorry, it’s late. I shouldn’t have just turned up,” he said anxiously, “It’s just, I wanted to talk in private and- It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have-”

“Hi,” she managed, cutting him off before he could keep rambling. “Um, do you want to come in?” She stepped aside and gestured into the house.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose-” He began, but he was again cut off by the sudden squealing of the kettle as it boiled.

“Come in, Zuko,” she said, leaving the door open as she stepped inside to take the kettle off the stove. She busied herself for a minute transferring the water to a teapot and finding cups. “Would you like some tea? I couldn’t sleep and I thought I’d have some… I mean, I don’t know if you were going to stay, but it’s already boiled and-” she was the one rambling now. She stopped herself and took a breath, pulling her robe tight around her as if it were some sort of comfort blanket. When she finally turned around, she saw Zuko standing stiffly about a foot over the threshold, looking completely lost.

“Tea is good.” He said politely when she gave him a questioning look.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah… yeah.”

“You sure?”   _Because you’re standing there like a cat that can’t decide whether it wants to be in or out,_ she thought. He gave her a sharp look as if he was reading her mind and it occurred to her that he had never actually been inside her house. She suddenly wished she had tidied up a bit earlier.

“I’m fine.”

“Ok, well, you can go sit down if you like,” she gestured through to where the sofa was just about visible, “Here, take the cups, I’ll be through in a second with the tea.”

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but apparently thought better of it, because he just took the cups from her, nodded mutely and left the kitchen. She thought she heard him groan softly in frustration as he sat down, but she decided not to think too much about it, her mind was barely keeping up as it was, without her trying to divine _his_ thoughts as well as her own.

 _Get it together,_ she told herself as she bent the boiling water to the teapot. She paused for a moment to breathe in the soothing steam as the tea leaves swirled around in the pot. She watched them for a few seconds, hypnotised by their slowing movements, then replaced the lid and made her way into the sitting room, where Zuko was sitting so stiffly he might have been a life-sized Firelord statue. She poured out two cups of tea, and Zuko murmured his thanks. They sat in silence for several excruciating minutes, until she worked up the courage to say something.

“So-”

“How have you-”

“Sorry-”

“Sorry-”

There was another silence, in which they both stared uncomfortably into their tea.

“The, uh, the house is nice.”

“Thanks,”

“It suits you,”

“Thanks,” she said quietly, chancing a small sideways smile at him. He returned the smile cautiously and took a sip of tea.

“So, um-”

“I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to have a relationship,” she blurted, “I mean, I don’t want it to be the whole world’s business, but I know it will be eventually, I just-”

“Katara, stop,” he set his cup down and turned to face her, taking her hands in his. She was struck again by how absurdly _warm_ he was, it was like having her hands in a sauna. “Look, I want to talk, and you’ve no idea how good it is to actually _hear_ you say that-”

“I just didn’t want you to think-” She began, but stopped again when he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

“I know, Katara, it’s just- can I say my piece first? I feel like if I don’t get it out I’ll lose my train of thought,”

“I- ok.” Katara squashed her desire to have the last word and sat back, feeling increasingly anxious. She took another sip of tea, hoping it would kick in soon. Zuko sighed heavily and mirrored her position, leaning back and fixing her with an intense look.

“Ok, so I was pretty angry last week, at least to begin with, I was angry at you for keeping it from me, I was angry at the Fire Sages for allowing this for happen, I was angry at _myself_ for letting this happen. I just couldn’t understand how you could possibly think that avoiding gossip was a good enough reason to not tell me. More than that, after everything we’ve been through, that you could just throw this- throw _us_ away just because of people talking was… hard to swallow.”

“Zuko, that’s not-”

“Let me finish?” he asked softly, and she nodded mutely. She felt paralysed and powerless, completely unable to predict how this conversation was going to end, she couldn’t bear to anticipate the worst, but she didn’t dare hope for the best.

“So I decided to deal with this guy, but I felt guilty because you said you hadn’t wanted me to deal with it, what the hell is that about? I’m the damn Firelord, it’s literally my _job_ to deal with this stuff, why should _I_ feel guilty?” Katara bristled at that, despite her general uneasiness.

“So what are you saying, that _I_ should be the one who’s guilty?” She snapped.

“Agni, Katara, will you just let me finish?” said Zuko exasperatedly.

“Fine.” She said, folding her arms.

“I spoke to Uncle, and we met with the High Sage and- well, I’ll spare you the boring details, but basically it wasn’t a conspiracy, just one bitter man, who’s now been reassigned. Uncle and I have spent most of the week vetting potential replacements.” Katara waited a moment before speaking, not wanting to interrupt him again.

“So- Is that why we’re only just talking now?”

“Mostly. I admit, initially I did wonder if you were having second thoughts about us,” he said, his eyes downcast, “But Sokka’s hawk turned up, and I was fully expecting it to be a message containing graphic and disturbing descriptions of how he was going to punish me for breaking his sister’s heart, but it was your note, and I figured if you were willing to ask Sokka of all people to borrow Hawky to send _that_ message, you probably weren’t quite as doubtful as I thought you were.”

Katara sighed, fixing her eyes on their hands and trying to ignore the lump in her throat.

“I was never _doubtful_ ,” she said quietly, “Not about us, not about how I feel. It’s-it’s just that it’s not-”

“Not that simple.” He finished.

“Well, yeah. I mean it’s one thing for Sokka to find out, it’s quite another to just say ‘screw it’ and start- I don’t know- making out in the corridors and holding hands in meetings.”

“That’s not what I-”

“Yeah, I know, sorry. I just got carried away. This whole thing is kind of freaking me out more than I expected it to.”

“That’s fair,” he said, shrugging but still not meeting her eyes, “I think I got a bit carried away too. I don’t want to make it the whole world’s business either, but after the other night… and then with Sokka being surprisingly ok with it all, I guess I just got swept up in the excitement of just _being_ with you, you know, properly.”

“I can’t fault you for that,” she said, smiling a little sadly, “I want that too, Zuko, I really do,”

“Just not right now?”  He murmured roughly, and her heart broke a little at his tiny, resigned nod, the way his features tightened almost imperceptibly.

“Just not _publicly_ right now.” She clarified, linking her fingers with his  in what she hoped was a reassuring way, “I think if the last few weeks have proven anything, it’s that we’re really not very good at keeping it just ‘friendly’ between us,” he smirked a little at that, and she smiled back warmly. “What’s more is that I don’t _want_ to stop this, even if I still truly believe that it’s the best thing for both of us to keep it private for the time being.”

“Yeah?” he asked quietly, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

“Of course,” she said, looking up at him shyly, “I love you, remember?” His face coloured slightly, but then he smiled widely, and her face heated as she realised it was the first time she had said those words while she wasn’t half naked.

“I remember.” He sighed, visibly relaxing as he sat back on the sofa, “Ugh, Katara, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that, I was so afraid that I had scared you off-”

“What?” she laughed, “You didn’t scare me off when you were literally shooting fire at me, why on earth would I be scared off now?”

“You know what I mean,” he said, rolling his eyes, “You _just_ said it was freaking you out.”

“Yeah, I know, and I know there’ll always be gossip- especially now everyone hopefully knows I’ve broken up with Aang- even if we were 100% platonic. So I think I’d rather not add fuel to the fire until I- _we_ are ready to deal with it properly.”

“Do you think you will be?” he asked after a small pause, “Ready, I mean. You know, one day…?” 

“I- I hope so,” she said, taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself to say what she had been vaguely thinking about for the past week, “ I mean, I’m not sure I see myself being the Fire Lady or anything, but… I don’t know, I think- I think I definitely want to stick around to see how this turns out.”

There was a beat of silence and for a second Katara was terrified that she had scared _him_ off by accidentally letting slip that she had been thinking as far ahead as her being the _Fire Lady_ , but he looked up and gave her a small, lopsided smile.

“Me too,” he said softly.

They sat for a moment in silence, sipping their tea like earlier, and even though mere minutes ago she had been wracked with worry, Katara felt her heart leap and relief spread through her body, like that first moment after sinking into a hot bath. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, unable to stop herself smiling.

“So, um, do you want the tour?” He laughed in surprise, and the sound made her feel giddy and calm all at once.

“Sure,” he said, and she stood up, holding her hand out for him. He took it, but instead of standing up with her, he pulled her down clumsily onto his lap.

“Hey-!” she squealed, losing her balance slightly. He placed his hands gently on her cheeks and gazed down at her with such warmth that she was momentarily speechless.

“I love you,” he said, his voice soft but firm, “But can we please not keep things from each other? I don’t- this week has not been fun, and I just-” She smiled and rested her index finger on his lips.

“Deal,” she whispered, and finally pressed her lips to his.

She didn’t know what the future held, didn’t know if they would last, or what new madness was waiting around the bend for the two of them, but for now, this was enough.

For now, this was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this has been an emotional rollercoaster, I am actually sad that it's over. I know there are some loose ends still, and I might write an epilogue (or a sequel), so i'll hold off on tagging it as complete for a while.
> 
> I genuinely don't have the words to say how much I appreciate all of your comments and kudos, I've never written anything this long, and I tend not to finish things so this is a massive deal for me personally, and I've got all of you to thank for it! There's no way I would have got this far without your encouragement.  
> I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
> xxx


End file.
